Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben
by Styko
Summary: Was passiert wenn Gohan und Videl heiraten wollen! Wird das eine harmonische und friedliche Hochzeit, so wie jede andere! Kann das wirklich gut gehen! Mit diesen Freunden!..... Wohl eher nicht...
1. Wie grausam SonGoku doch sein kann

Titel: Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben  
Untertitel: Oder wie grausam Son-Goku doch sein kann  
Teil: 1/?? (8 voraussichtlich)  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: crazy, OOC   
  
Bemerkung: So, das ist meine erste Dragonball Komödie gewesen... und auch die erste längere Story davon. Also etwas gnädig sein, ja?^^'  
Außerdem soll diese Story lustig sein und ich hoffe stark, dass nicht nur ich sie lustig finde^^' Also sagt mir bitte, ob mein seltsamer Humor doch noch jemanden anderen außer mir zum Lachen bringen kann^^  
  
Storyverlauf: Sagen wir es geht generell um den schönsten Tag im Leben: die Hochzeit. Allerdings erst in den späteren Teilen. Ich brauch immer etwas länger um auf den Punkt zu kommen. Aber diese kleine Vorgeschichte musste einfach sein XD  
  
Zeitpunkt: Es spielt nach dem Kampf mit Boo aber vor dem Großen Turnier mit Uub. Also irgendwo dazwischen (der Satz war jetzt echt schlau.... -.-")  
  
Story: Es ist keine Liebesgeschichte, das sag ich schon mal als Warnung für alle Romantiker. Eigentlich geht es mehr um die Hochzeit selbst und ihren Ablauf, denn ich habe mir irgendwann mal überlegt, dass eine Hochzeit mit dieser Truppe keinesfalls normal ablaufen kann.   
Gelegentlich hat die Geschichte auch mal ein paar Hänger, das liegt daran, dass mir mal nix lustiges eingefallen ist... oder es hat gerad nicht gepasst^^' Ich bitte zu entschuldigen.  
  
Titel: Also ich brauchte irgendwas, was man mit Hochzeit verbinden konnte und mir viel mal wieder nix besseres ein, aber eigentlich ist es ja ein ganz schöner Gegensatz zum letzten Teil des Titels *gg*  
Zu Gokus Grausamkeit sag ich mal nix, das bekommt ihr früh genug zu lesen XD  
  
Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charas und alles was sonst noch dazu gehört gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama, den ich bestimmt mal wieder falsch geschrieben habe....  
Ich verdiene keinerlei Geld mit den kranken Ideen meines Hirns auch wenn das schön wäre, denn dann wäre ich sicherlich schon reich *gg*  
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare.  
  
  
  
  
Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben Teil 1 – Oder: Wie grausam Son-Goku doch sein kann  
  
  
  
Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere, als Bulma das übermäßig viele Frühstück für ihre anderthalb Saiyajin vorbereitete und dabei die Post durchsah.  
„Morgen, Mama", begrüßte Trunks sie im Hereinkommen.  
„Guten Morgen, mein Schatz."  
Nachdem sie die Eier gewendet, Milch, Käse und Wurst aus dem Kühlschrank und die Brötchen aus dem Backofen geholt, die Cornflakes Packung auf den Tisch gestellt, den Saft in Gläser geschüttet und den Tisch gedeckt hatte, fiel ihr Blick auf einen seltsam feierlich aussehenden Brief.  
Neugierig nahm sie ihn in die Hand und begutachtete den Absender.  
„Gohan und Videl?", fragte sie verwundert als sie die Namen der beiden auf dem Umschlag sah.  
Bulma öffnete hastig den Brief, gespannt darauf, was er enthielt. Sie hatte die zwei jungen Menschen schon lange nicht mehr gesehen. Melden tat sich ja nie einer... Auch so eine Eigenart der Saiyajin, die sie manchmal verrückt machte.  
„Was steht drin?", fragte ihr Sohn neugierig und versuchte mitzulesen.  
Bulmas Augen weiteten sich immer mehr, erst mit einem erstaunten Ausdruck, der sich jedoch bald darauf in einen freudigen verwandelte.  
„Oh, das ist ja wunderbar!!!!! Ach, das wird traumhaft......"  
„Was denn?", wollte Trunks wissen.  
„Oh, wie ich mich für die beiden freue!!!!!"  
„Wieso?"  
„Oh", die türkishaarige Frau hielt in ihrer Freude inne und in ihr breitete sich leichte Verzweiflung aus, was sich äußerlich in einem hysterischen Anfall bemerkbar machte.   
„In 2 Monaten?!?!?! Wie soll ich das denn schaffen??!!?!?!?! Ich brauch ein Geschenk, ein neues Kleid....."  
Trunks sah seiner Mutter zu, wie sie wild in der Kühe umher sprang und irgendwelche Sachen aufzählte, die sie für das brauchte, was sie ihm nicht erzählte.  
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?", fragte Vegeta, der gerade das Zimmer betrat, in einem Ton aus dem man schließen konnte, dass es ihn eigentlich gar nicht interessierte.   
Der lilahaarige Junge zuckte nur kurz mit den Schulter. „Keine Ahnung. Sie hat einen Brief gelesen und ist dann verrückt geworden."  
„Okay, okay, das krieg ich hin", beruhigte sich Bulma wieder einigermaßen. „Das krieg ich hin." Doch als ihr Blick auf die zwei Männer fiel, schwand jegliche Hoffnung.   
„Nein, dass schaff ich nie im Leben."  
  
„Das Ereignis der Superlative!!!! Zuwachs für die Familie Satan!!!! Videl, Tochter des Champions, heiratet in zwei Monaten!!!! Machen wir uns auf eine prunkvolle Hochzeit gefasst!!!! Und auf Nachwuchs!!!!!"  
Gohan schaltete leicht genervt den Fernseher aus.  
„Muss dein Vater denn aus unserer Hochzeit so einen Tumult machen?", fragte er seine Zukünftige mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck.  
„Du kennst ihn doch. Er macht aus allem, was mit mir zu tun hat einen Tumult." Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange. „Keine Angst ich werds schon irgendwie schaffen, dass wir in Ruhe feiern können."  
„Warum brennen wir nicht durch?"  
Videl musste lachen: „Wieso denn das?"  
„Dann bleibt uns das alles erspart."  
„Das alles?"  
„Ja, der ganze Tumult, der Stress, die Peinlichkeiten, die Zoffereien...."  
„Zoffereien? Peinlichkeiten? Was denkst du denn von unseren Freunden?"  
„Du kennst meine doch.... Vater und Vegeta werden bestimmt irgendwann anfangen sich zu prügeln und Trunks und Goten machen bestimmt auch wieder irgendwelchen Schwachsinn. Ich kenn sie doch."  
Videl schüttelte immer noch lächelnd den Kopf:  
„Gohan, Gohan….. Jetzt mal doch nicht den Teufel an die Wand. Es wird schon nichts schreckliches passieren. Trunks und Goten werden sich benehmen, und dein Vater und Vegeta sich vertragen. Dir zu liebe."  
„Sicher?"  
„Ganz sicher!"  
Gohan lächelte seine Verlobte noch einmal an bevor er sie sanft küsste.  
  
Chichi rannte wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn im Haus herum und war nicht mehr zu beruhigen. Genau wie Bulma zählte sie irgendwelche Dinge auf, verwarf diese Ideen aber wieder und begann von vorne.   
Goku saß auf dem Sofa und schaute seiner Frau zu. Er musste lächeln. So verwirrt, erfreut und verzweifelt zugleich hatte er sie das letzte Mal am Tag ihrer Hochzeit gesehen. Und jetzt heiratete ihr Sohn. Irgendwie war es ein seltsames Gefühl. Es kam ihm wie gestern vor, als er Gohan zum ersten Mal in den Armen hielt. Und jetzt hielt Gohan vielleicht schon bald ein eigenes Kind in den Armen.  
„Goku", wurde er plötzlich schlagartig aus den Gedanken gerissen.   
„Hä? Was?"  
„Wo bist du denn schon wieder mit deinen Gedanken? Bestimmt beim Kämpfen. Dazu haben wir keine Zeit. Komm!," und mit diesem Wort zog seine Frau ihn auf die Beine und Richtung Tür.  
„Wo gehen wir hin?"  
„Goten suchen und dann in die Stadt. Wir müssen noch ein Geschenk besorgen, Anzüge und ein neues Kleid."  
„Aber es sind doch noch fast 2 Monate bis die Hochzeit stattfindet."  
„Besser wir machen das zu früh als zu spät." Und damit war die Sache gegessen. Chichi rief nach ihrem jüngeren Sohn, der auch sofort angerannt kam. Dann legte sie ihre Hand auf Gokus Schulter und meinte nur: „Zu Bulma."   
  
Diese hatte Trunks und Vegeta inzwischen erzählt was so wunderbar war. In den Augen der beiden allerdings nicht.  
„Ihhhh, heiraten ist doch eklig", war der Kommentar ihres Sohnes und er ließ sich auch nicht von dieser Meinung abbringen.  
„Ach Trunks, eines Tages wirst du auch ein Mädchen finden, das du über alles liebst. Und dann wirst du nicht mehr denken heiraten wäre eklig."  
„Ärgs....."  
Kopfschüttelnd stellte sie nun die fertigen, und ein klein wenig verbrannten, Eier auf den Tisch.   
„Heiraten", murmelte Vegeta vor sich hin.  
„Ja, heiraten. Weißt du eigentlich was das ist? Ich meine hattet ihr so was auf Vegeta-sei?"  
Der Saiyajin blickte sie einige Augenblicke schweigend an und meinte schließlich:  
„Ja."  
„Gut, ach ich freu mich schon. Das wird bestimmt lustig und wunderschön."  
„Wieso?"  
Verdutzt schaute Bulma Vegeta an. Wie kam er denn auf so eine Frage? Eine Hochzeit war doch immer lustig und wunderschön. Doch dann fiel ihr ein, dass auf Vegeta-sei wahrscheinlich nicht so gefeiert wurde, wie man es auf der Erde tat.   
„Na ja", begann sie schließlich zu erklären. „Also es gibt erst mal eine große Feier...."  
„Große Feier?"  
„.... und es wird gelacht und gesungen....."  
„Gesungen?"  
„... und getanzt...."  
„Getanzt?"  
„... und man ist einfach fröhlich."  
Bulma hatte ein verträumtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, Vegeta schien jedoch etwas verwirrt. Nach kurzer Überlegung meinte er nur: „Menschensitten."  
  
Piccolo betrat an diesem Morgen den Vorhof des Palastes, der inzwischen wieder aufgebaut war, um in Ruhe zu meditieren. Dieses Vorhaben verwarf er jedoch als er einen Brief auf dem Boden fand.  
Er nahm ihn auf, öffnete und während er las, kam auch Dende aus der Tür.  
„Was hast du da?", fragte der jüngere der beiden Namekianer.  
„Eine Einladung von Gohan und Videl. Sie heiraten in zwei Monaten."  
„Achso." Und dann, nach ein paar Minuten, fragte der Gott:   
„Piccolo?"  
„Ja?"  
„Was ist heiraten?"  
Der einstmalige Oberteufel sah seinen jüngeren Freund an und antwortete schließlich:  
„Irgendein komischer Brauch der Menschen, den ich nie verstanden hab."  
„Aber wenn wir da hingehen, sollten wir doch eigentlich wissen, was das ist, oder?"  
„Ja, wäre ganz gut."  
Sie sahen sich an.  
„ „Popo!" "  
  
„Menschensitten?!?! Was heißt das denn schon wieder?!?!?!" Bulma war von ihrem Stuhl aufgestanden und hatte angefangen zu schreien.   
Vegeta beeindruckte das jedoch nicht im geringsten. Ruhig meinte er:  
„Was Menschensitten bedeutet?"  
„JA!"  
„Das sind Sitten der Menschen."  
„........"  
Genervt setzte sich die türkishaarige Frau wieder.   
„Das weiß ich selbst."  
„Warum fragst du dann?"  
Wieder blieb Bulma sprachlos, Trunks aber musste kichern, hörte jedoch sofort auf als seine Mutter ihn böse anfunkelte.   
Bulma überlegte ob sie Vegeta wirklich fragen sollte. Seit neustem war er zwar nicht mehr so leicht reizbar, dafür ungeheuer sarkastisch.... Was auch nicht gerade lustig war.   
„Wie waren Hochzeiten auf Vegeta-sei?", fragte sie schließlich doch.  
„Anders."  
„Wie anders?"  
„Anders."  
„Du sollst mir sagen, wie es anders war!"  
„Anders anders."  
„AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Damit stand sie auf und schnappte sich die übergroße Marmeladenschüssel um sie wieder in den Kühlschrank zu stellen.  
Bevor sie sich jedoch ganz umgedreht hatte, tauchten plötzlich Goku, Goten und Chichi vor ihr auf, wodurch sie natürlich erschreckte.  
„WAAAAAHHH!", vor lauter Schreck warf Bulma die Schüssel nach hinten.  
  
„Mama! Papa! Hier ist ein Brief!!!"  
Marron kam die Tür hereingestürmt und übergab ihrem Vater die Einladung.   
„Was ist es?", fragte C18.  
„Eine Einladung zu Gohans und Videls Hochzeit."  
„Gehen wir da hin?", fragte Marron schon ganz aufgeregt.  
„Natürlich", Kuririn tätschelte seiner Tochter leicht den Kopf. „Das wird bestimmt lustig."  
„Gehen wir gleich?"  
„Nein, Schätzchen. Das dauert noch zwei Monate."  
„Oh", Marron sah ein wenig enttäuscht aus. „So lange noch?"  
„Ach, die Zeit wird bestimmt ganz schnell umgehen."  
„Wirklich?"  
„Bestimmt!"  
„Okay. Ich geh jetzt frühstücken." Und damit war das kleine Mädchen schon in der Küche.  
„Eine Hochzeit also", meinte nun C18. „Da bin ich ja mal gespannt."  
  
Nachdem die Familie Goku angekommen war, sprangen Chichi und Bulma fast eine Minuten vor Freude auf und ab. Goten suchte sich inzwischen eine Schüssel, setzte sich zu Trunks an den Tisch und begann zu mampfen.  
„Spinnt Tante Chichi auch schon den ganzen Morgen?", fragte der lilahaarige Junge seinen besten Freund.  
„Ja, man kann sie gar nicht mehr beruhigen."  
„Was macht ihr hier?"  
„Mama wollte irgendwas einkaufen."  
Als Bulma dies hörte, meinte sie erfreut zu Chichi:  
„Dann können wir ja gemeinsam gehen. Aber alleine. Mit Saiyajins kann man nicht einkaufen gehen."  
Die schwarzhaarige Frau kicherte und stimmte ihrer Freundin dann zu.   
„Ihr solltet am besten jetzt gleich gehen", meldete sich Goku nun auch zu Wort.  
„Warum?" Bulma sah ihn verwundert an und fragte sich, weshalb er einem Lachkrampf nahe war. Und wieso er diesen zu verstecken versuchte.  
„Weil du sonst nicht mehr lange lebst."  
Jetzt verstand sie wirklich nichts mehr und als von Chichi auch noch ein verstehendes „Ohoh" kam noch weniger.  
Goku zeigte schließlich mit dem Finger hinter sie.   
Also hatte es was mit Vegeta zu tun, der sich direkt hinter ihr befand.   
Bulma drehte sich leicht genervt um. Wahrscheinlich machte er wieder irgendwelche komischen Gestiken hinter ihrem Rücken und fand das irre lustig. Das würde allerdings nicht erklären, warum sie nicht mehr lange leben sollte.  
Als ihr Blick dann schließlich auf Vegeta fiel, erinnerte sie sich wieder an die Marmeladenschüssel. Und sie fand es ganz und gar nicht gut, dass die ausgerechnet auf dem Kopf des Saiyajinprinzen gelandet war und ihren gesamten Inhalt auf dessen Haaren verteilt hatte.  
„Oh... ähm...", Bulma lachte nervös, versuchend sich nicht von dem bösen, durchbohrenden Blick einschüchtern zu lassen. Dann schnappte sie sich Chichis Hand und sagte:  
„Wir gehen dann mal."   
Und schon waren die beiden Frauen aus der Küche verschwunden.  
  
„Menschen heiraten tun weil sie sich sehr lieben und zusammenbleiben wollen für immer."  
Damit beendete Popo seine Erklärung von einer Hochzeit und schaute in die Gesichter der beiden Namekianer um zu sehen, ob sie es verstanden hatten.   
„Warum bleiben sie nicht einfach so zusammen, ohne zu heiraten?", fragte Dende.  
„Heiraten sein ein Symbol für ihre Liebe. Verheiratet sein für sie bedeuten, dass sie für immer zusammenbleiben werden."  
Dende nickte verstehend.  
„Außerdem", setzte Piccolo zu einer Erweiterung Popos Erklärung an, „gibt das Steuervergünstigungen."  
  
Goku hatte sich inzwischen auch einen Teller gesucht und ging seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigung nach. Goten und Trunks aßen stillschweigend. Und Vegeta? Der saß immer noch so da, wie zu dem Zeitpunkt als Chichi und Bulma den Raum verlassen hatten.   
Sein Ki-Level schwankte hin und her zwischen niedrig und hoch, was bei ihm so was wie Leben und Tod bedeutete. Für alles was sich in seiner Umgebung befand....   
Nach einigen Minuten normalisierte es sich jedoch wieder, was die anderen drei im Raumbefindenden sichtlich erleichterte.   
„Wir gehen dann spielen", meinte Trunks als er fertig war und zusammen mit Goten war er wenig später auch schon aus der Küche verschwunden.   
Vegeta begann schließlich langsam die Marmeladenschüssel von seinem Kopf zu entfernten, wobei er nicht im Geringsten darauf achtete, dass nichts auf den Boden fiel.   
„Pass doch auf, Vegeta. Die ganze Marmelade fällt auf den Boden. Die kann man doch noch essen," meldete sich Goku zu Wort.  
„Dann leck sie doch vom Boden auf", zischte der Angesprochene zurück während er versuchte die gröbsten Teile der Marmelade aus seinen Haaren zu fummeln. Da das aber nicht sonderlich gut ging, machte er sich grummelnd auf Richtung Badezimmer und hielt fluchend seinen Kopf ins Waschbecken.   
„Weißt du, irgendwie ist das schon komisch."  
PENG!!!!  
Erneut drang eine Reihe unverständlicher Flüche aus Vegetas Mund. Musste dieser Kerl ihn denn unbedingt so erschrecken, dass er sich den Kopf am Wasserhahn anschlug?  
„Was machst du da?", fragte Goku in seiner gewohnt naiven Art, während er sich auf den Rand der Badewanne setzte.  
„Mir die Haare rot färben. Siehste doch, oder?"  
Entweder überhörte Goku die sarkastische Bemerkung absichtlich oder er hatte es einfach mal wieder nicht geschnallt. Jedenfalls fuhr er unbeirrt fort:  
„Es scheint so unreal irgendwie."  
Vegeta interessierte es zwar nicht die Bohne wovon Goku redete, aber da er hoffte ihn so schneller loszukriegen, fragte er doch:  
„Was ist so komisch und unreal?"  
„Dass Gohan heiratet.... Ich erinnere mich als wär es gestern gewesen, dass ich ihn zum ersten Mal in den Arm genommen habe. Und wie wir zum ersten Mal richtig zusammengekämpft haben. Gegen dich, weißt du noch?"  
„Als ob ich das vergessen würde...... Ihr habt mir den Schwanz abgeschnitten...."  
„Und dann der Kampf gegen Freezer, die Cyborgs.... Cell. Ach da war er noch so jung. Und doch schon so erwachsen. Danach noch gegen Boo. Das war auch lustig.... Weißt du noch?"  
„Ja, ich hab mich selbst in die Luft gesprengt und mit dir vereinigt..... super lustig."  
„Und jetzt? Jetzt wird er bald verheiratet sein und dann wird er vielleicht selbst Vater. Mein kleiner Junge wird Vater.... Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Gohan!!!"  
Goku seufzte und starrte mit verklärtem Blick in längst vergangene Zeiten.   
„Wenn du jetzt anfängst zu flennen, bring ich dich um, Kakarott."  
  
„Papa.... Papa.... nein... Papa !!!" Videl seufzte. Sie versuchte jetzt seit fast einer Stunde ihren Vater davon zu überzeugen, dass sie eine ruhige Hochzeit wollte und keine internationale Liveübertragung.  
„Na? Klappt's?", fragte Gohan grinsend, genau wissend, dass sich sein zukünftiger Schwiegervater noch nicht von seinen Ideen hatte abbringen lassen.   
„Vielleicht sollten wir doch durchbrennen..."  
„Ach? Jetzt plötzlich?"  
Videl stupste ihn kurz in die Seite um sich dann wieder ihrem Vater zuzuwenden. Der Erfolg lies allerdings immer noch auf sich warten.   
„Weißt du was, Papa? Ich komm mal vorbei. Bis gleich, tschüss."  
Damit legte sie den Hörer auf und ging Richtung Schlafzimmer in der kleinen Wohnung, die sie sich mit Gohan teilte.  
„Was hast du vor?", fragte eben jener.  
„Ich geh ihn besuchen, vielleicht krieg ich ihn so besser dazu, seine ganzen Aktionen zu lassen."  
„Ich muss doch nicht etwa mit, oder?"  
„Nein, du gehst am besten mal zu deinen Eltern. Die werden bestimmt auch schon ganz aufgeregt sein."  
„Ich soll meine Mutter besuchen? Oh Gott, oh Gott…"  
Sie konnten sich beide ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als sie sich die völlig aufgescheuchte Chichi vorstellten. Dann zogen sie sich beide für den Flug um und flogen schließlich in Richtung ihrer Elternhäuser.  
  
Nachdem Gohan im Hause seiner Eltern niemanden angetroffen hatte, flog er in die westliche Hauptstadt, da er vermutete, dass sie zu Bulma geflogen waren.   
Seine Annahme bestätigte sich, als er seinen kleinen Bruder im Garten der Capsule Corperation mit Trunks spielen sah.  
„ „Son-Gohan!!!!" ", wurde er von beiden stürmisch begrüßt.  
„Na ihr zwei? Wie geht's?"  
„ „Gut!!!!" "  
„Sagt mal, sind Mama und Paps da?"  
„Mama nicht", antwortete ihm Goten. „Die ist mit Tante Bulma einkaufen gegangen. Und Papa ist irgendwo drinnen."  
„Okay, danke" und damit wollte Gohan schon reingehen als Trunks ihn zurückhielt.  
„Pass auf, dass du Paps nicht über den Weg läufst."  
„Warum?", fragte Gohan. Er wusste zwar, dass Vegeta ihn nicht sonderlich mochte, aber einfach auf ihn losgehen würde er nicht.  
„Na ja, Mama hat ihm ne Marmeladenschüssel über den Kopf gekippt."  
„Was?!?! Und sie lebt noch?"  
Goten und Trunks sahen sich an, grinsten und nickten.  
„Hm, dann ist er wohl nicht sonderlich gut gelaunt. Sollte ich aufpassen was ich sage..."   
Wieder wandte er sich zum gehen, war im nächsten Augenblick jedoch versucht einen anderen Weg einzuschlagen, da er fühlte, dass sich Vegeta in seine Richtung bewegte.   
Die Sache mit der Marmeladenschüssel wollte nicht aus seinem Kopf, und wenn der ältere Saiyajin sein nicht sehr gut unterdrücktes Grinsen sah, würde dieser sicherlich ausflippen.   
Und darauf hatte Gohan definitiv keine Lust.   
Doch dann passierte das, von dem er niemals erwartet hätte, dass es passieren würde. Er hörte die Worte aus dem Mund des Saiyajinprinzen, der fast panisch auf ihn zugestürmt kam und glaubte es kaum:  
„Gohan! Bin ich froh dich zu sehen!"  
  
„Wie findest du das?" Bulma hielt ein dunkelblaues, langes Kleid an ihren Körper und sah Chichi mit fragendem Blick an. Bevor diese allerdings etwas sagen konnte, hatte die türkishaarige Frau es schon wieder hingehängt und von neuem zu suchen begonnen.  
Die jüngere der beiden Damen musste lächeln. Es war immer überaus amüsierend mit Bulma einkaufen zu gehen. Nicht nur, dass sie alle Designergeschäfte in der Stadt kannte, nein sie fand auch immer irgendetwas umwerfendes. Allerdings erst nachdem sie alle Geschäfte abgeklappert hatten.  
Chichi selbst blieb bei ihrem „Land-look", wie ihn ihre Freundin zu nennen pflegte Dennoch gefiel es ihr hin und wieder sich in solchen Geschäften umzugucken.  
„Vielleicht hätten wir doch einen der beiden Männer mitnehmen sollen", überlegte Bulma.  
Chichi sah sie überrascht an. Seit sie einmal mit Vegeta einkaufen gewesen war, bevorzugte Bulma es eigentlich alleine zu gehen.   
„Woher der plötzliche Sinneswandel?", fragte sie grinsend.  
„Na ja, irgendjemand müsste die Einkaufstaschen tragen...."  
„Hey, ihr beiden!"   
Die beiden Frauen drehten sich um und sahen Yamchu auf sich zu kommen, der anscheinend auch auf Shopping-Tour war. Mit einem diabolischen Grinsen, wechselten sie einen Blick.  
„Yamchu! Schön dich zu sehen."  
  
Gohan starrte Vegeta perplex an. Dann wandte er sich zu seinem kleinen Bruder und dessen besten Freund um und fragte:  
„Das hat er eben nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?"  
„Doch", war das einzigste was sie herausbrachten, denn auch die beiden Jungen waren viel zu überrascht.   
Vegeta schaute währenddessen mit einem Blick hinter sich, der Verzweiflung und blanke Angst widerspiegelte.   
Schließlich stellte er sich hinter Gohan und es sah aus, als würde er sich dort verstecken.  
„Ich bin nicht hier. Verstanden?! Wenn ihr was sagt, bring ich euch um!" Dabei linste er immer wieder zur Tür, aus der er zuvor gekommen war. Noch immer mit diesem Blick.  
Gohan, Goten und Trunks tauschten verständnislose Blicke, bis letzterer schließlich auf seinen Vater zuging und vorsichtig fragte:  
„Papa, geht's dir gut?"  
Der Junge schwebte die paar Zentimeter, die seine Hand von der Stirn seiner Vaters trennten, nach oben und fühlte die Temperatur.  
„Hm... Fieber hat er nicht...."  
„Und was dann?", fragte sein bester Freund.  
„Wahnvorstellungen?"  
Gokus Söhne sahen sich vielsagend an. Sie hätten das niemals sagen können, ohne gleich von Vegeta umgebracht zu werden. Trunks hingegen genoss da Sohnschutz.   
„Hey, Vegeta! Wo bist du?", drang Gokus Stimme plötzlich aus dem Haus.  
Der Gerufene zuckte kurz zusammen, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten zu antworten. Stattdessen versteckte sich noch mehr hinter Gohan.   
Diesem wurde das aber jetzt zu bunt und fragte:  
„Sag mal, was ist denn hier los?"  
Vegeta sah ihn wieder mit diesem Blick an und meinte:  
„Was los ist?!?! Deine Hochzeit ist los!!!! Alle sind verrückt geworden!!!! Erst Bulma!! Dann Chichi!!! Und jetzt noch Kakarott!!!!"  
Gohan sah den Saiyajinprinzen verstört an. Dass seine Mutter und Bulma ausflippten hatte er sich ja gedacht.... aber sein Vater?! Er war doch sonst nicht so leicht zu begeistern von solchen Dingen.  
„Was ist denn mit, Papa?", fragte Goten.  
„Er spinnt!!!!!!.... Er erzählt mir die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Geschichten aus Gohans Kindheit!!!! Ich kenn inzwischen alle wichtigen Ereignisse von seiner Geburt bis zu seinem 4. Lebensjahr!!! Inklusive Krankheiten und diverser Windelwechselaktionen!!!!!! Und dann ist er so melancholisch und sentimental!!! ER MACHT MICH NOCH WAHNSINNIG!!!!"  
Vegeta lief ihm Garten auf und ab und raufte sich die nassen Haare. Sein Blick spiegelte immer noch die Angst wider und die drei Halbsaiyajins verstanden inzwischen auch warum. Es gab für Vegeta nichts schlimmeres als von Goku zugeschwallt zu werden. Das war die höchste Bestrafung für ihn.   
Genau deswegen war der Schreck auch groß als Goku mittels seiner momentanen Teleportation urplötzlich vor ihm auftauchte.  
„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
„PAPA!!!!!!!!! NEIN!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Videl reichte es inzwischen. Sie war doch kein Schauobjekt, das man überall rumzeigen konnte. Was dachte sich ihr Vater eigentlich? Und genau das fragte sie ihn auch.  
„Aber, Schatz.... ich will doch nur, dass es der schönste Tag in deinem Leben wird."  
„Es wird aber nicht der schönste Tag in meinem Leben, wenn vier verschiedene Fernsehsender die ganze Zeit dabei sind und ständig irgendwelche Interviews wollen. Es wird der schönste Tag in meinem Leben, wenn wir irgendwo in der Natur eine kleine Feier mit unseren Freunden und Familien abhalten."  
„Aber, Kleines...", setzte ihr Vater nochmal an.  
„Du willst mich einfach nicht verstehen", Videl war den Tränen nahe. Enttäuscht setzte sie sich auf das Sofa im Wohnzimmer des großen Hauses in dem sie aufgewachsen war.   
„Ich will doch nur eine kleine Feier...", schluchzte sie in ihre Hände, die sie sich vor das Gesicht hielt.  
Mr. Satan, völlig überrumpelt durch die Aktion seiner Tochter, versuchte verzweifelt sie zu beruhigen.   
„Okay, okay, Schatz. Du kriegst eine kleine Feier. Und es werden auch keine Fernsehteams oder Reporter kommen. Aber hör doch bitte auf zu weinen."  
„Versprochen?"  
„Versprochen!" Dabei hob er seine rechte Hand zum Schwur.   
„Na gut..."  
Sichtlich erfreut darüber, dass er seine Tochter beruhigen konnte, lief er aus dem Zimmer und rief dabei:  
„Ich hol dir ein paar Schokoplätzchen. Die magst du doch so gerne!"  
Sobald ihr Vater weg war, nahm Videl die Hände vom nicht verweinten Gesicht und grinste. Tränen sind doch immer die beste Waffe gegenüber seinem Vater.  
  
„Haltet ihn fern von mir!!!!!" Vegeta flüchtete sich wieder hinter Gohan.  
Goku schaute ihn erst verwirrt an und fragte dann:  
„Was hast du denn?" Dabei ging er einige Schritte auf ihn zu.  
Das passte Vegeta aber ganz und gar nicht und so schubste er Gohan auf seinen Vater.  
„Da hast du deinen Kleinen." Und schneller als irgendjemand gucken konnte, war er schon im Haus verschwunden.  
„Wo will er denn hin?", fragte Goku.  
„Er muss sich noch den Rest Marmelade aus den Haaren waschen", meinte Trunks, der von seinen Eltern geleert bekommen hatte, Goku nicht immer die Wahrheit zu sagen, da er es sowieso nicht verstehen würde.   
Dieser nickte verstehend. Dann fiel ihm sein Sohn auf, den er aufgefangen hatte.   
„Mein Junge!!! Wie geht's dir?" Er schloss ihn in eine feste Umarmung und machte keinerlei Anstalten sie irgendwann wieder zu lösen. Seine Augen nahmen wieder den sentimentalen Glanz an, den Vegeta so fürchtete.  
Langsam begannen die drei Halbsaiyajins zu verstehen, was Vegeta gemeint hatte.   
„Paps.... äh... Paps? Könntest du… ähm… könntest du mich loslassen? Ich krieg keine Luft mehr."  
Erst nach einigen Sekunden wurde Gokus Blick wieder klar und er realisierte, was Gohan zu ihm gesagt hatte.   
„Oh, natürlich. Tut mir Leid", schnell ließ er ihn los und setzte sein verlegenes Grinsen auf.   
„Geht's dir gut, Paps?", fragte Gohan vorsichtig.  
„Was? Ja, sicher... mein Kleiner heiratet doch!!!!", und bevor sich der „Kleine" versehen hatte, wurde er von seinem Vater schon wieder fast erdrückt.  
„PAPS!!!!"  
  
„Hach, ich glaub wir müssen nochmal irgendwann in die Stadt. Wir haben ja rein gar nichts gefunden," seufzte Bulma.  
Chichi stimmte ihr zu und Yamchu, den die beiden Frauen kurzentschlossen zum Gepäckträger umfunktioniert hatten, wunderte sich unter dem Berg von Einkaufstaschen, die er trug, mal wieder, was Frauen unter „nichts" verstanden.   
„Bleibst du noch zum Kaffee, Yamchu?", fragte die türkishaarige Frau, als sie die Haustür öffnete.  
„Wenn Goku und Vegeta was übrig lassen, sicher", grinste der Angesprochene.  
„Wir werden schon noch irgendwo etwas für uns finden..... Hoff ich jedenfalls."  
Alle drei mussten lachen. Der Hunger der Saiyajins war immer wieder erstaunlich. Bulma hatte schon häufiger darüber spekuliert, ob sie vielleicht drei Mägen hätten, aber sie hatte weder Goku noch Vegeta zu einer Untersuchung bringen können.   
Nachdem die Einkäufe einigermaßen verstaut waren, begaben sich Bulma, Chichi und Yamchu in die Küche, in der noch immer die Marmelade verstreut war.  
Bulma schaute sich die Sauerei kurz an und begann schließlich sie wortlos wegzuwischen.   
Etwas verstört schaute ihr Yamchu dabei zu. Er kannte es gar nicht, dass die sonst so hitzköpfige Frau den Schmutz anderer wegmachte. Trunks wurde jedenfalls immer gezwungen seinen Schmutz alleine zu entfernen. Und selbst Vegeta kümmerte sich selbst um seinen Abfall. Wenn auch eher aus einem gewissen Stolz, als aus Angst vor Bulma.  
„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte Yamchu schließlich.   
„Was? Ach das" die türkishaarige Frau blickte kurz auf den Rest Marmelade auf dem Boden. „Ach, das war nur ein kleines Versehen....."  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann verstand langsam gar nichts mehr. Chichi schien das zu sehen und erklärte ihm in Kurzform, was passiert war.   
„Alle Achtung", sagte Yamchu nachdem er die Geschichte zu Ende gehört hatte. „Ich würd da nicht mehr leben."  
„Ach, sei doch ruhig. So schlimm ist er nun auch wieder nicht."  
In genau diesem Augenblick betrat Vegeta die Küche, schaute jedoch in den Gang hinter sich.  
„Sieh an, wenn man vom Teufel spricht...."   
Schon eine Sekunde später bereute Bulma diesen Satz. Sie fürchtete zwar nicht, Vegeta würde sie umbringen, nein, sie glaubte nicht, dass er ihr jemals etwas antun würde. Doch wenn er ausflippte und das Haus zum Erbeben brachte, war es schon etwas beängstigend.   
Kurz überlegte sie, was sie tun sollte, wenn er wirklich sauer wäre. Normalerweise schrie sie ja zurück, was irgendwann immer damit endete, dass beide urplötzlich verstummten, sich ansahen und dem anderen verziehen hatten. Aber in Anbetracht der Marmelade würde das diesmal wohl nur das Gegenteil auslösen und so beschloss Bulma die Standpauke stumm über sich ergehen zu lassen.   
Allerdings schien Vegeta das schon wieder vergessen zu haben, er sagte jedenfalls nichts. Das störte sie jedoch nicht im Geringsten und so meinte sie schulterzuckend:  
„Es gibt gleich Kaffee, Vegeta. Würdest du bitte die Jungs und Goku holen?"  
Bei der Erwähnung des letzten Namens schoss Vegetas Kopf ruckartig herum und starrte Bulma aus Augen voller Angst und Verzweiflung an.   
„Oh nein! OH NEIN!!! Neinneinneinneinnein!!!! Ich hole Kakarott nicht!!! Nichts bringt mich mehr in die Nähe von dem!!! NICHTS! Ich... ich..."  
Er rannte schon wieder, mit in den Haaren vergrabenen Händen, auf und ab und überlegte fieberhaft wie er dem „Schrecken" entkommen könnte.  
„Ich geh trainieren... In den Wald.... 500km entfernt von hier... Ja... ja, das ist gut. Ich komm heute Abend wieder. Dann seid ihr wieder weg, oder?" Vegeta starrte Chichi fast flehend an. Diese konnte nur leicht mit dem Kopf nicken. Sichtlich über diese Antwort erfreut stürmte der Saiyajinprinz aus der Küche und meinte dabei:  
„Gut, bis dann!"  
„Hey, Vegeta! Warte mal! Es gibt doch gleich was zu essen!", schrie ihm Bulma hinterher und schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, sagte Vegeta etwas, dass man nie erwartet hätte:  
„Ich hab keinen Hunger!"  
  
„Hey, Vegeta wo willst du denn hin?" schrie Goku dem Saiyajinprinzen hinterher. Dieser machte allerdings keinerlei Anstalten ihm zu antworten, sondern verwandelte sich in einen Super Saiyajin und brauste mit Volldampf davon.  
Goku wollte ihm schon nachfliegen. Immerhin hatte er Vegeta noch nicht erzählt, wie er mit seinem 3-jährigen Sohn damals angeln gewesen war. Doch als ihm der Duft von Essen in die Nase stieg, verwarf er dieses Vorhaben auf später und schlug den Weg in Richtung Küche ein.  
Dort angekommen traf er auf drei völlig verwirrte Menschen. Die beiden Frauen und Yamchu starrten total perplex in den Gang. Goku schienen sie entweder nicht zu sehen oder nicht zu beachten. Doch davon ließ er sich nicht beirren und richtete sich sein Essen.  
Kurze Zeit später trafen auch die drei Halbsaiyajins ein und leisten dem vollen Gesellschaft. Dieses Volk hatte anscheinend einen Spürsinn für Essen.   
„Was ist mit denen los?", fragte Trunks nach einiger Zeit und zeigte auf Bulma, Chichi und Yamchu.  
„Keine Ahnung", antwortete ihm Goku. „So waren sie schon als ich hierher kam."  
„TRUNKS!!!!" Bulmas schriller Schrei ließ jeden in der Küche zusammenfahren und Gohan sich verschlucken.  
Der angesprochene Junge sah recht ängstlich drein. So reagierte seine Mutter eigentlich nur, wenn er etwas ausgefressen hatte. Aber er hatte in letzter Zeit nichts angestellt. Er konnte sich jedenfalls nicht erinnern.  
„Ja, Mama?", fragte er vorsichtig.  
„Hast du deinem Vater etwa irgendeines von meinen Chemieexperimenten eingeflösst?!?!"  
„Nein... wie kommst du dadrauf?"  
„Warum hat er dann keinen Hunger?" Inzwischen klang die Stimme der türkishaarigen Frau nicht mehr wütend, sondern eher besorgt. Irgendwas konnte mit Vegeta ja nicht stimmen, wenn er keinen Hunger hatte.  
Trunks musste grinsen. Mit einem Seitenblick auf Goku meinte er:   
„Ach ich glaub ich weiß, was mit ihm los ist."  
„Und was?"  
„Warte, ich zeigs dir."  
Der kleine Junge setzte sich wieder an den Tisch und sagte mit leicht erhobener Stimme zu dem ebenfalls grinsenden Goten:  
„Das wird bestimmt toll, wenn Gohan und Videl in zwei Monaten heiraten, oder?"  
„Ja, glaub ich auch. Aber irgendwie ist es ja ganz schön unglaublich."  
Die zwei besten Freunde wandten nun ihre Blicke zu Goku. Die der anderen folgten, denn sie verstanden nicht so ganz, was die Jungen mit diesem Dialog bezwecken wollten. Bei dem hochgewachsenen Saiyajin angekommen, sahen die zwei Frauen und Yamchu nur noch, wie sein Blick wieder sentimental und verklärt wurde.  
Schließlich seufzte er und drückte Gohan erneut an sich:  
„Ach ja, mein Kleiner heiratet!!! Ach ich bin ja sooooooooooo glücklich!!!! Hey, Chichi weißt du noch, wie er zum ersten Mal alleine auf's Töpfchen gegangen ist?!?!"  
„PAPS!!!!!"  
  
Gegen Abend flog Vegeta wieder zurück. Er hatte den Tag über nicht viel trainiert. Nur in der Sonne gelegen und die Stille genossen. Was Kakarott da mit ihm gemacht hatte, war ja wohl mehr als grausam gewesen.   
„Hey, Vegeta!"  
Der Angesprochene schaute in die Richtung aus der die Stimme gekommen war und entdeckte eine winkende Videl. Schnell suchte er die Umgebung nach der Aura ihres Schwiegervaters in spe ab, fand sie aber glücklicherweise nicht.  
„Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte die junge Dame.  
„Aus dem Wald dahinten", brummte Vegeta nur und sah sich misstrauisch um. Videl wunderte sich für einen Augenblick welchen Wald er denn meine, da es hier in der Nähe eigentlich keinen gab, besann sich dann aber wieder, dass für Saiyajins ein paar hundert Kilometer nur eine kurze Strecke waren.  
„Ist Kakarott bei dir?"   
„Ähm... nein."   
„Wirklich nicht?"  
„Nein."  
„..... Na gut...."  
Wieder wunderte sich die Tochter des Champions. Irgendwie benahm sich Vegeta heute komisch. Er wirkte so... so... paranoid.....   
„Geht's dir gut?", fragte sie vorsichtig.   
Aus seinen Gedanken aufgeschreckt antwortete er: „Was?... Ja... ja.... mir geht's gut....."  
Nach diesen Worten wand sich der Saiyajin ab und flog in Richtung Capsule Coorperation. Videl tat es ihm gleich.   
Vor der Tür angekommen, bemerkte Vegeta sie schließlich auch.  
„Was willst du hier? Zu Kakarott? Er ist doch nicht noch hier, oder?"  
Langsam bekam Videl wirklich Angst. Vor ihr stand ein total verzweifelt aussehender Vegeta und starrte sie an. Er war fast so, als sei er von Goku besessen.   
Ein weiteres Mal wunderte sie sich. Die anderen hatten ihr zwar erzählt, dass der Saiyajinprinz früher wirklich von ihrem baldigen Schwiegervater in gewisser Weise besessen gewesen war, doch schien das nach dem Kampf mit Boo aufgehört zu haben......   
„Ich weiß nicht, ob er hier ist................. Ich wollte zu Bulma."  
Augenblicklich entspannte sich Vegeta wieder.  
„Achso.... gut." Dann öffnete er die Tür und betrat das Haus. Videl ging kopfschüttelnd und total verwirrt hinter ihm her.  
  
Unaufhörlich suchte Vegeta das Haus nach Kakarotts Aura ab. Er hoffte inständig, dass er wirklich wieder weg war und nicht nur seine Aura gelöscht hatte.   
Sein erster Weg führte ihn in Richtung Küche. Seit dem Frühstück heute morgen und ein paar Früchten, die er im Wald gefunden hatte, hatte er nichts mehr gegessen.   
Er kratze sich die paar Reste vom vorhergegangen Abendessen zusammen und alles andere, was man schnell vertilgen konnte.   
Nachdem Vegeta sein Mahl beendet hatte, machte er sich auf die Suche nach den anderen. Als er sich dem Wohnzimmer näherte, hörte er Lachen. Jedoch nur das von Videl und so betrat er frohen Mutes Kakarott heute nicht mehr sehen zu müssen, das Zimmer.   
Doch alles, was er dort sah, war der blanke Horror.  
Überall auf dem Boden waren Bilder verteilt. Chichi, Bulma und Videl saßen auf dem Sofa und schauten sich irgendein Fotoalbum an. Gohan schien das alles ziemlich peinlich zu sein, was Trunks und Goten dazu veranlasste sich vor lauter Lachen auf dem Boden zu kugeln.  
Doch das schlimmste sollte erst noch kommen, das schlimmste trat gerade auf ihn zu!  
„Hey, Vegeta, ich hab Bilder von Gohans 2. Geburtstag", verkündete ihm Kakarott.  
„NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!"  
  
„Oh und schau mal da: Da hat Gohan seinen ersten Apfel gegessen! Und da seinen ersten Pudding! Oh... und das war sein erster Gehversuch...." Goku deutete wie verrückt auf den verschiedensten Bildern rum, die alles mögliche zeigten. Nur eines hatten sie gemeinsam: Gohan.   
Der saß mit seiner Familie plus Bulma und Trunks etwas abseits von Goku und dessen Opfer und betrachtete die Szene halb belustigt, halb bemitleidend. Nachdem Vegeta in der Tür aufgetaucht war, hatte sein Vater ihn sich geschnappt und zeigte ihm nun seit fast einer Stunde diverse Fotos. Der Saiyajinprinz saß vollkommen starr neben seinem ehemals ärgsten Rivalen und starrte mit glasigen Augen auf die Bilder. Anfangs hatte er noch versucht Gokus Fängen zu entkommen, doch nachdem ihm das nicht gelungen war, hatte er sich seinem Schicksal ergeben und lies die Prozedur stumm über sich ergehen.   
„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn erlösen", sagte Videl schließlich.  
„Ich bin nicht dafür." Gohan lehnte sich zurück.   
Die anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an. Sonst konnte Gohan auch niemanden leiden sehen, nicht mal Vegeta. Und der leidete im Moment definitiv.   
„Und warum nicht?", fragte seine Mutter.  
„Weil ich dann wieder dran glauben muss. Und ich denke nicht, dass Videl Witwe werden will bevor wir überhaupt verheiratet sind."  
„Ach Gohan. Er freut sich doch nur für dich."  
„Ja schon, aber darum muss er mich ja nicht die ganze Zeit erdrücken."  
Geistesabwesen strich er über seinen Brustkorb, der durch die festen Umarmungen seines Vaters doch etwas eingedellt war.   
„Ich werde ihn aber trotzdem erlösen. Goten muss ins Bett." Chichi sah auf ihren jüngeren Sohn, der neben Trunks auf dem Boden schon fast einschlief. Dann sprach sie zu ihrem Mann:  
„Goku, Schatz. Komm, wir gehen." Durch diesen Satz erwachte Vegeta aus seiner Trance und schöpfte wieder ein kleines bisschen Hoffnung.   
„Aber Chichi, ich wollte Vegeta doch noch ein paar Bilder zeigen", protestierte Goku.   
„Ach, das ist nicht so schlimm. Das hat auch noch Zeit bis zum nächsten Mal." Fest entschlossen, diesen Horror nicht noch ein weiteres Mal erleben zu müssen, drückte der kleinere der beiden Saiyajins den größeren vom Sofa hoch und schob ihn in Richtung Ausgang.   
Gohan nahm seinen kleinen Bruder auf den Arm und folgte den beiden zusammen mit seiner Verlobten, seiner Mutter und Bulma   
„Und es macht dir wirklich nichts aus, die Bilder ein andermal zu sehen?", fragte Goku besorgt.  
„NEIN!... Nein... geh nur... das werd ich schon überstehen." Vegeta drückte nun Chichi vor ihren Mann und hoffte inständig, dass Kakarott bald verschwinden würde.   
„Na gut, wenn du meinst." Mit diesen Worten nahm Goku seine Frau auf den Arm und schwebte einige Meter in die Luft und die gesamte Familie winkte einmal zum Abschied.  
Dann flogen sie langsam in die Richtung ihres Hauses.  
Bulma winkte ihnen kurz hinterher und schaute schließlich auf Vegeta. Dieser war sichtlich erleichtert und schickte ein stummes Danke gen Himmel. Nocheinmal würde er das nicht ertragen, aber er sah Kakarott das nächste Mal sowieso erst an der Hochzeit. Und nach allem was ihm Bulma bis jetzt über die Menschenhochzeiten erzählt hatte, blieb da keine Zeit für Fotos zeigen.  
Vegeta und Bulma hatten sich schon umgedreht und wollten gerade die Capsule Corperation betreten, als der Wind Gokus Stimme nocheinmal zu ihnen hinübertrug:  
„Wir sehen uns am Junggesellenabend, ja? Ich hab zuhause noch zwei Kisten mit Fotos. Die können wir uns dann angucken!!!"  
  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt...... 


	2. Der Schrecken im Gebäck und Piccolos kle...

Titel: Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben  
Untertitel: Der Schrecken im Gebäck und Piccolos kleines Experiment  
Teil: 2/?? (8 voraussichtlich)  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: crazy, OOC   
  
Bemerkung: Sodala, hier ist Teil 2. Hm... was kann ich dazu sagen? *überleg* Na ja, nicht viel...   
Mit dem Untertitel bin ich nicht so ganz glücklich, aber mir fiel echt nix besseres ein...  
Oh, und ich weiß nicht ob ich Muten Roshi pervers genug dargestellt hab... (vielleicht ist er auch zu pervers... o.O)  
So, ich glaub, das wars schon. Na dann, spann ich euch nicht länger auf die Folter und lass es losgehen^^ (Nach dem formellen Kram^^')  
  
Danke an: Ravana, nene2, Sinjia und Pepperann für eure Kommis *knuffel*^^  
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare   
  
Disclaimer: Keiner der Dragonball Charas gehört mir, sondern Akira Toriyama, und er gibt mir auch kein Geld dafür, dass ich seine Charas verunstalte.   
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare   
  
  
  
Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben Teil 2 – Oder : Der Schrecken im Gebäck und Piccolos kleines Experiment  
  
Bulma rannte wie schon so oft in den letzten zwei Monaten wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn durch das Haus. Jedes mal, wenn sie an die Hochzeit dachte, bekam sie dieses freudige Gefühl und musste irgendwas machen.   
In den Augen ihrer beiden Männer dachte sie allerdings zu oft an die Hochzeit, denn Trunks und Vegeta flüchteten schon vor ihr, sobald sie auch nur den Anflug eines verträumten Lächelns sahen.   
„Mann, heute ist es ja echt besonders schlimm", meinte der Junge zu seinem Vater als er sah, wie Bulma den gesamten Garten auf den Kopf stellte. „Hoffentlich findet sie uns nicht." Trunks schauderte bei dem Gedanken. Zuerst würde sie ihnen eine Standpauke halten und dann müssten sie sich wieder stundenlang anhören, wie schön Hochzeiten doch waren.  
„TRUNKS!!! VEGETA!!! WO SEID IHR?"  
Blitzschnell zog Vegeta seinen Sohn neben sich auf den Boden, damit Bulma sie nicht entdeckte.   
„KOMMT GEFÄLLIGST HER!!!!"  
Trunks lag mucksmäuschenstill neben seinem Vater. Er blickte kurz hoch zu ihm um zu sehen, ob er genauso angespannt war, wie er selbst. Doch da hatte der Junge weitgefehlt. Er bewunderte Vegeta immer wieder darum, dass er sich von Bulma nicht einschüchtern ließ. Und das war auch eine der wenigen Sachen, die sein Vater sogar Goku voraus hatte.   
„ICH FINDE EUCH SO ODER SO!!!!"  
Völlig entspannt lag Vegeta auf dem Dach der Capsule Corperation und ließ sich die Sonne auf das Gesicht scheinen. Als er vor einer halben Stunde den nun schon verhassten Gesichtsausdruck der türkishaarigen Frau gesehen hatte, hatte er sich ohne lang zu zögern seinen Sohn geschnappt und war zu dem einzigsten Platz geflogen an dem sie sie nicht finden konnte. Was auch zum größten Teil daran lag, dass man, wenn man nicht fliegen konnte, schlecht auf das Dach kam.  
„IHR SAIYAJINS MACHT MICH NOCHMAL WAHNSINNIG!!!!"  
Wutentbrannt verschwand Bulma im Haus. Kurze Zeit später setzte sich Trunks auf und lugte vorsichtig hinunter ob sie auch wirklich weg war. Mit Erleichterung stellte er eben dies fest und ließ sich wieder zurück fallen.   
„Papa?"  
„Hm?"  
„Gehen wir heute Abend zu Gohan?" Der Junge hatte ganz vorsichtig gefragt. Es war ein Tag vor der Hochzeit und folglich würde an diesem Tag der Junggesellenabend stattfinden. Trunks wollte da unbedingt hin, doch nach dem, was Goku vor zwei Monaten seinem Vater angetan hatte, wusste er nicht, ob sich Vegeta dazu breit erklären würde mitzukommen.   
„Warum heute? Diese komische Hochzeit ist doch erst morgen."  
„Aber heute ist doch der Junggesellenabend."  
„Ach ja...." Mit Schrecken erinnerte der Saiyajin sich daran, was Kakarott ihm damals angedroht hatte. Und das würde er nicht nochmal mitmachen.  
„Nein."  
„Och Papa.... Bitte!!" Trunks sah ihm mit einem herzerweichenden Hundeblick an, was Vegeta stark an Bulma erinnerte. Sie konnte genauso gucken. Doch die Person, die Vegeta mit nur einem Blick zu allem bringen konnte, sollte erst später geboren werden, und so blieb er bei seiner Meinung.  
„Aber ich würde da so gerne hin..." Der Saiyajin seufzte angesichts der Tatsache, dass sein Sohn der Frau immer ähnlicher wurde. Jetzt hatte er auch schon diesen weinerlichen und enttäuschten Tonfall drauf, mit dem sie ihn immer halb in den Wahnsinn trieb, wenn sie etwas von ihm wollte. Irgendwann gab Vegeta bei Bulma dann nach, weil er so schneller seine Ruhe hatte. Trunks schien sich das wohl bei ihr abgeguckt zu haben und bei etwas relativ Normalen hätte der schwarzhaarige Mann seinem Sohn auch sicherlich den Wunsch erfüllt. Doch gegen diesen würde er sich mit allen Mitteln sträuben.   
„Papa!" Trunks hatte sich inzwischen wieder hingesetzt und rüttelte seinen Vater.  
„Ich hab nein gesagt und dabei bleib ich auch." Mit einem scharfen Blick verdeutlichte er dem Jungen, dass er seine Meinung nicht ändern würde. Aber dann legte der Halbsaiyajin erneut den enttäuschten Hundeblick auf. Vegeta seufzte.   
„Geh doch alleine, wenn du unbedingt hin willst."  
„Ich darf doch nicht alleine weg."   
„Dann bring ich dich eben hin und hau wieder ab. Was hältst du davon?" Trunks überlegte einen Augenblick.  
„Aber wenn du dabei wärst, wär's viel schöner....."  
„Ich hab nein gesagt!" Langsam wurde Vegeta lauter und so beschloss der lilahaarige Junge das vorangegangene Angebot anzunehmen.   
„Und Mama darf ich nichts sagen, stimmts?", grinste er als er zu seinem Vater sah, der immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihm lag.  
„Erraten."  
„Was sollst du mir nicht sagen?!?! HM?!?!" Bulma schaute erwartungsvoll in das erschrockenen Gesicht ihres Sohnes.   
  
„Okay, ich hab genug eingekauft. Es müsste eigentlich reichen.... und wenn nicht, dann müsst ihr euch halt was im Wald fangen. Das dürfte ja kein Problem sein." Chichi traf die letzten Vorbereitungen für den Junggesellenabend und zeigte ihrem älteren Sohn alles, was er brauchte. Sie selbst würde gleich nach Satan City fahren um sich dort mit Videl und allen anderen Frauen zu treffen. Es würde bestimmt ein schöner Abend werden. Vor der Rückkehr in ihr Haus hatte die schwarzhaarige Frau jedoch etwas Angst. Wer wusste, was 5 Saiyajins, 4 Menschen, 2 Namekianer und ein Schwein alles anstellen konnten....  
Aber das war jetzt erst mal egal. Morgen würde ihr Sohn heiraten und das würde sie sich durch nichts auf der Welt verderben lassen. Schnell überprüfte sie nochmal, ob sie auch alles für den morgigen Tag eingepackt hatte.   
Schließlich verließ Chichi das Haus und stieg in den Gleiter.  
„Tut mir einen Gefallen und lasst das Haus stehen, ja?"  
„Keine Sorge. Ich werd schon dafür sorgen, dass keiner austickt", versicherte Gohan lächelnd seiner Mutter. Diese seufzte und küsste ihn noch einmal auf die Stirn.   
„Und Goten kriegt keinen Alkohol, verstanden?"  
„Sehr wohl!" Gohan salutierte und Chichi musste unwillentlich lächeln.  
„Bis morgen." Sie startete den Gleiter.  
„Bis morgen."  
Kurz darauf war sich auch schon mit Vollgas unterwegs. Einmal warf sie noch einen Blick in den Rückspiegel auf ihren winkenden Sohn, der morgen um diese Zeit bereits verheiratet war und auf das Haus, dass sie niemals wieder so sehen sollte.  
  
Trunks war viel zu geschockt um seiner Mutter zu antworten. Er fragte sich, wie sie auf das Dach gekommen war, doch als er hinter sie sah war dieses Geheimnis bereits geklärt.   
„Was macht ihr eigentlich hier oben?" Bulma klang zwar sauer, hatte aber noch nicht zu schreien begonnen. Hätte sie auf Vegeta geschaut als sie ihren ersten Satz gesagt hätte, wäre sie aber bestimmt schon auf 180 gewesen, denn er hatte genervt das Gesicht verzogen.   
„Habt ihr vor mir Reißaus genommen?!?!"  
Von ihrem Sohn hörte sie nur Stammeln, von dem Saiyajin gar nichts.   
„WAS HAB ICH EUCH EIGENTLICH GETAN?!?! IMMERHIN KOCHE, WASCHE UND PUTZE ICH FÜR EUCH!!! UND WAS IST DER DANK DAFÜR?!?!?! IHR HAUT AB, WENN ICH MAL ETWAS VON EUCH WILL!!!!!"   
Sauer, aber dennoch vorsichtig, stapfte die türkishaarige Frau auf dem Dach herum. Trunks blickte schuldbewusst zu Boden. Das hätte ihre Wut sicherlich auch etwas gemildert. Wenn Vegeta nicht immer noch seelenruhig dort gelegen hätte und sich keineswegs von dem Geschrei stören ließ.  
„Sag mal, Vegeta, hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" Sie starrte ihn wütend an, auch wenn er es wegen der geschlossenen Augen nicht sehen konnte.   
„Hm? Hast du was gesagt?"  
Bulmas gesamter Körper bebte wie ein Vulkan der zwei Sekunden vor dem Ausbruch stand. Trunks befürchtete bereits das schlimmste, doch seltsamerweise beruhigte sich seine Mutter wieder. Der wutverzerrte Mund verwandelte sich in ein diabolisches Grinsen. Dann meinte sie:  
„Ja, jetzt grinst du noch. Aber schau doch mal wer da ist."  
Vegeta gefiel die Sache langsam ganz und gar nicht mehr. Er hatte erwartet, dass die Frau ausflippen würde, doch ganz unerwartet war sie ruhig geblieben und hatte mit eiskalter und schadenfroh triefender Stimme gesprochen.   
Langsam öffnete der Saiyajin die Augen, auf alles gefasst...........  
Nur nicht auf Gokus dämliches Grinsen.  
„Hallo Vegeta!"  
„AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
Vegeta war aufgesprungen und wollte vor Goku zurückweichen, doch da war leider das Dach zu Ende und so fiel er unaufhaltsam hinunter.  
  
„Paaaaapaaaaaa!!!! Maaaaamaaaaaa!!!! Onkel Yamchu ist daaaaaaa!!!" Marron trat einige Schritte zur Seite und ließ den schwarzhaarigen Mann eintreten, der ihr sanft den Kopf tätschelte.   
„Na, wie geht's dir, Kleine?"  
„Guuuut!" Das kleine Mädchen lachte erfreut.   
„Hey, Kleiner!", wurde er jetzt auch von Muten Roshi begrüßt, der mit Oolong auf dem Sofa saß.  
„Hi Leute! Na seid ihr fertig? Können wir gehen?"  
„Wir zwei sind fertig, aber Kuririn lässt mal wieder auf sich warten", grunzte das Schwein.  
„Ich bin ja schon da, ich bin ja schon da", meinte der eben erwähnte und kam die Treppe hinunter. „Hallo Yamchu. Okay, dann können wir ja jetzt gehen, nicht wahr?"  
Ihm stimmten alle zu und standen auf. Muten Roshi holte noch schnell ein Paket und wollte schon aus dem Haus als er durch die Frage: „Was hast du denn da drin?" zurückgehalten wurde.   
„Ach nur ein paar kleine Sachen für Gohan. Ähähähähä..." An dem lustvollen Grinsen des Greises war die Frage vollends beantworten.   
Kuririn konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Lasst uns endlich gehen, bevor er die Videosammlung auch noch einpackt.... C18!!! Wir gehen jetzt!! Wir sehen uns dann morgen!!!"  
„Ist gut!!! Und wehe du stellst was an!!!"  
Der einstmalige Glatzkopf grummelte etwas vor sich hin auf die Bemerkung seiner Frau, doch da sie sich im Obergeschoss befand, bekam sie es zu seinem Glück nicht mit. Dann endlich verließen die Männer das Haus, verabschiedeten sich noch von Marron, die mit C18 zu Videl fliegen würde, und stiegen in Yamchus Gleiter. Kurz darauf waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg zu Gokus Haus.  
  
WAMP!!!!!  
Unfähig zu fliegen, angesichts des Schocks, den Goku ihm zugefügt hatte, war Vegeta mit voller Wucht auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen und hatte diesen einige Zentimeter eingedrückt.  
Goku, Trunks und Bulma sahen etwas verdutzt vom Dach zu ihm hinunter. Eine Minute später waren sie aber schon neben ihm auf dem Boden.  
„Papa? Papa, ist alles in Ordnung?" Trunks rüttelte seinen Vater sanft. Als Antwort bekam er jedoch nur ein leises Stöhnen.   
„Ach, das wird schon wieder. Der hält doch was aus." Bulma klang immer noch leicht verärgert und keineswegs besorgt. „Ich hol euch jetzt die Anlage und dann könnt ihr gehen," sagte sie zu Goku bevor sie im Haus verschwand.  
„Vegeta?..... Hey, Vegeta!!!" Der größere der beiden Saiyajins schlug den kleineren ein paar Mal auf die Wangen um ihn wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen.  
„Ohhhhh..... mein Schädel......" stöhnend richtete sich Vegeta auf und hielt sich dabei den Hinterkopf.  
„Alles in Ordnung, Papa?", fragte Trunks noch einmal besorgt, bekam diesmal jedoch ein Knurren. Dieses richtete sich allerdings gegen Goku.  
„Sag mal, bist du noch ganz bei Trost, Kakarott?!?!" Vegeta wollte aufstehen, setzte sich aber lieber gleich wieder als er einen leichten Schwindel fühlte.  
„Tut mir Leid", Goku hatte sein verlegenes Grinsen aufgesetzt und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Ein weiteres Mal hörte man nur Grummeln und Knurren.   
„So, hier ist die Anlage", Bulma warf dem jüngeren Saiyajin eine Kapsel zu. „Und das hier ist für Gohan", sie drückte Trunks ein kleines Päckchen in die Hand. „Und hier sind eure Sachen für Morgen." Diese Kapsel bekam Vegeta. „Ich wünsch euch viel Spaß, und seid mir ja anständig, verstanden?!" Von dem Wutanfall vor einigen Minuten war nichts mehr zu spüren. Sie drückte ihrem Sohn, sowie dessen Vater einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand mit einem „Tschüss, wir sehen uns Morgen" wieder im Haus.   
Trunks und Goku riefen ihr noch einen Abschiedsgruß hinterher.  
„Okay, dann lasst uns mal gehen. Halt dich an mir fest, Trunks." Der lilahaarige Junge zögerte nicht lange und umfasste ein Stück der Hose des großen Saiyajins.   
Vegeta jedoch kapierte langsam gar nichts mehr. Wieso gab ihm die Frau die Sachen für morgen? Wieso sagte sie Tschüss? Wieso sollte sich sein Sohn an Kakarott festhalten?   
Erst als er von Goku hochgezogen und festgehalten wurde, der große Saiyajin Zeige- und Mittelfinger an die Stirn legte und er das Grinsen auf Trunks Gesicht sah, begriff er.  
„AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! NEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
„Hey, hey, hey, mein Junge." Der Rinderteufel hob seinen älteren Enkel hoch und drückte ihn einmal.  
„Hallo Opa", gab dieser zurück. Vor zwei Monaten hätte er sich noch halb erdrückt gefühlt. Doch inzwischen hatte Gohan ein wirklich intensives Umarmungstraining hinter sich, so dass ihm das langsam nichts mehr ausmachte.   
„Na, schon aufgeregt?"  
„Ähm... ein bisschen," gab der junge Halbsaiyajin zurück. Doch entsprach das nicht ganz der Wahrheit, denn eigentlich war er verdammt aufgeregt. Aber er zeigte es lieber nicht, sowie er seine Freunde kannte, würden die ihn nur wieder aufziehen.  
Der Rinderteufel lachte und tätschelte Gohan den Kopf. Eine Minute später war auch schon Goten zur Stelle und umarmte seinen Großvater heftig.   
„Komm Opa, wir setzen uns ins Wohnzimmer", der kleine Junge zog den lachenden Mann hinter sich her. Gohan schaute ihnen leicht lächelnd nach und ging dann in die Küche um noch einige Sachen zu richten.   
Als er schließlich fertig war, wollte er schon zu seinem Bruder und seinem Großvater gehen, doch da klingelte es an der Tür.   
Mit einem lauten Hallo wurde er von Yamchu, Kuririn, Oolong und Muten Roshi begrüßt und im Wohnzimmer ging die Prozedur weiter.   
„Sag mal, Gohan? Wo steckt dein Vater?", fragte der einstmalige Glatzkopf schließlich, weil Goku noch nicht aufgetaucht war.   
„Ach er ist noch...." Wieder ging die Klingel. „Ähm bin gleich wieder da..."  
Ein weiteres Mal öffnete der junge Halbsaiyajin die Tür und sah sich seinen zwei namekianschen Freunden gegenüber. Dende begrüßte ihn stürmisch, Piccolo jedoch auf seine gewohnt kühle Art.   
„So, dann sind wir ja alle da... Dann können wir ja mit dem schönen Teil des Abends beginnen... ähähähähä..."   
„Wenn Bulma jetzt hier wäre, hätte er schon wieder eine gescheuert bekommen", bemerkte Oolong auf Muten Roshis Vorschlag.   
„Mann, mann, benehmt euch. Ich hab meiner Mutter versprochen, dass wir das Haus stehen lassen."  
„Ein etwas voreiliger Entschluss, oder? Wenn Vegeta wieder austickt, steht hier bald gar nichts mehr."  
Es war eigentlich nicht ernst gemeint, was Yamchu sagte. Immerhin, war der einst so leicht reizbare Saiyajin um einiges ruhiger geworden – jedenfalls für seine Verhältnisse – doch Gohan wurde leicht nachdenklich.   
Bis heute morgen hatte er geglaubt, dass Vegeta wegen der Drohung seines Vaters sicherlich nicht hier auftauchen würde, doch nachdem Goku jetzt noch etwas bei Bulma holen musste, würde er den älteren auf jeden Fall mit her schleppen.   
Ein leichtes Grinsen zierte Gohans Gesicht, als er an die Fotosache vor zwei Monaten dachte. Es könnte diesmal vielleicht richtig lustig werden mit seinem Vater und Vegeta.  
„Wo steckt Goku denn jetzt?", fragte Kuririn nocheinmal nach.  
„Er ist zu Tante Bulma gegangen. Unsere Anlage hat den Geist aufgegeben und darum hat Mama gemeint, wir sollen Bulma um eine bitten", bekam er schließlich doch noch eine Antwort von Goten.   
Yamchu setzte schon zu einer neuen Frage an, als urplötzlich Goku mitten im Wohnzimmer auftauchte.   
„Hey, Leute! Ihr seid ja schon alle da! Wunderbar! Dann können wir ja...... äh... was ist denn los?"  
Der Saiyajin blickte verständnislos seine Freunde an. Sie sahen geschockt, überrascht und verwirrt zugleich aus. Warum verstand er allerdings nicht.  
Menschen wie Namekianer starrten fassungslos auf Vegeta, der immer noch in Gokus Armen hing. Sie glaubten kaum, was sie da sahen. Den Saiyajin kreidebleich und mit einem Blick, von dem sie nie gedacht hätten ihn jemals bei Vegeta zu sehen. Augen voll von Angst und Verzweiflung....  
  
Vegeta hing noch immer in Gokus Arm, unfähig sich zu rühren. Selbst wenn er schneller begriffen hätte, was Kakarott vorgehabt hatte, hätte er nichts dagegen tun können. Er fühlte immer noch einen leichten Schwindel von dem vorhergegangen Aufschlag.   
Inzwischen waren sie bereits bei Goku zuhause und Vegeta befürchtete das schlimmste. In seinem Kopf gab es nur noch einen Gedanken: Fotos!!!! Er wollte keine Fotos sehen. Nie wieder... nie, nie wieder. Nicht einmal ein Stück von einem Foto. Er hasste Fotos... Er hasste Fotos mehr, als er in früheren Zeiten Kakarott gehasst hatte.   
Langsam wurde er sich der anderen Personen bewusst. Er sah sie alle der Reihe nach an, aber keiner schien irgendwelche Fotos in der Hand zu haben. Das war schon mal ein gutes Zeichen. Vielleicht hatte Kakarott ja die Drohung mit den Fotos vergessen.... bei ihm konnte das gut möglich sein.... aber vielleicht tat er ja auch nur so und später, wenn Vegeta am wenigstens damit rechnete, würde Goku sie rausholen und ihm vorsetzten. 1 Stunde lang... 2.... 3.... vielleicht sein ganzes restliches Leben!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Der hochgewachsene Saiyajin, verstand immer noch nicht, was seine Freunde so schockte. Schließlich folgte er ihren Blicken und bemerkte, dass sie auf Vegeta ruhten. Goku, in seiner gewohnt naiven Art, kam jedoch nur auf den Gedanken, dass der Saiyajinprinz von dem Sturz gezeichnet war und sie ihn deshalb so seltsam ansahen. Vegetas verzweifelten Blick deutete er als Schmerzen am Hinterkopf.  
„Tut dir dein Kopf weh, Vegeta? Warte ich hol dir einen Eisbeutel."  
Goku versuchte den älteren hinzustellen, was ihm aber erst nach ein paar Sekunden gelang, da Vegeta immer noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen war. Nachdem er es schließlich geschafft hatte, zischte der jüngere der beiden Saiyajin in die Küche und durchsuchte den Eisschrank.  
Trunks stellte sich neben seinen Vater und meinte dann an die anderen gewandt:  
„Hallo!" Dieses eine Wort ließ sie letztendlich doch noch aus ihrer Starre erwachen und nach und nach begrüßten sie auch den lilahaarigen Jungen.   
Sie setzten sich wieder hin und die älteren begannen mit Gohan über die Hochzeit zu reden, während Goten und Trunks sich in einer anderen Ecken über, wie sie sagten „nicht so langweilige Sachen" unterhielten.  
Die einzigen die am Ende noch standen, waren Vegeta und Piccolo. Der Saiyajin weil er der ganzen Sache immer noch nicht traute und der Namekianer weil er herausfinden wollte, was mit Vegeta los war. So hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen, es war einfach nicht typisch für den schwarzhaarigen Mann so offenherzig seine Angst zu zeigen. Da musste es schon etwas wirklich furchterregendes sein.  
„Hey!" Piccolo winkte einmal mit seiner Hand vor den Augen seines Gegenübers vorbei. Langsam glitten Vegetas Augen zu dem Namekianer und sahen ihn schweigend an. Piccolo bekam inzwischen fast selber Angst. Da ging doch irgendwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu. Was um himmelswillen war geschehen, dass der Saiyajin solch eine Todesangst in den Augen hatte?  
„Alles in Ordnung?" Die Stimme des grünen Außerirdischen klang entgegen normalen Umständen fast weich. Durch diesen Aspekt oder vielleicht auch einem anderen, erwachte Vegeta aus seiner Starre.  
„Hm......Was?.... ja..... ja... mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Wieso sollte es nicht in Ordnung sein? Mit mir ist immer alles in Ordnung." Allmählich begann der Saiyajin wieder normal zu klingen. Hätte er sich nicht die ganze Zeit nach Goku in der Küche umgedreht, hätte man auch meinen können, er war normal.   
„Ich hab ja nur gefragt."  
„Jaja.... Mir geht's bestens... wunderbar." Inzwischen hatte er auch seinen Blick in das Wohnzimmer gerichtet und schaute geistesabwesend zu den anderen. Er konnte keinen Karton oder ähnliches finden in dem man Fotos aufbewahren konnte und so entspannte er sich langsam wieder.   
Doch dann kam Goku:  
„Hey, Vegeta schau mal, was ich gefunden hab. Das musst du dir angucken!!!!"  
„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"  
Und schneller als irgendjemand gucken konnte, war der Saiyajin schon hinter Piccolo und unter dessen Mantel verschwunden.   
  
Der Namekianer verstand nun gar nichts mehr. Vor ihm stand ein Saiyajin, der ebenfalls nichts begriff und hinter ihm stand ein anderer, der sich krampfhaft vor seinem letzten lebenden Rassenmitglied versteckte.   
Muten Roshi, Kuririn, Yamchu, sowie Dende, Oolong und der Rinderteufel starrten wieder auf Vegeta, den man allerdings kaum sah, da er sich unter Piccolos Umhang befand.   
Gohan hatte sich sofort nach dem Schrei in die Küche verzogen und hätte einer der Männer nach ihm geschaut, hätte er gesehen, dass der Halbsaiyajin sich halbtot lachte. Auch die beiden Kleinen versuchten krampfhaft ihr Lachen zu unterdrücken, was ihnen allerdings nicht sonderlich gut gelang und so verzogen sie sich schließlich auch zu Gohan in die Küche.  
Vegeta stand schwer atmend hinter Piccolo und überlegte, was er tun konnte. Weglaufen würde nichts bringen, Kakarott hätte ihn augenblicklich eingeholt. Aber er wollte das nicht nocheinmal mitmachen, er wollte nicht nocheinmal diese Fotos sehen.  
Vielleicht konnte er es so drehen und wenden, dass Piccolo sich dieses Fotos angucken musste, aber eigentlich wünschte er nicht einmal seinem schlimmsten Feind diese Prozedur.... und das wollte bei Vegeta einiges heißen.  
Dem Namekianer wurde es schließlich zu bunt.  
„Komm da raus." Er versuchte den Saiyajin hinter sich hervorzuziehen, aber da jener stärker war gelang das nicht so richtig und Vegeta stand irgendwann schräg hinter ihm und an seinen Arm geklammert.   
Kurz glaubte Piccolo ihn irgendwas mit „bitte keine Fotos" murmeln zu hören.  
„Was hast du denn, Vegeta?" Goku sah den Angesprochenen, der dem Namekianer fast das Blut im Arm abdrückte, fragend und leicht bekümmert an. „Magst du keine Sahne?"  
Durch den letzten Satz öffnete der ältere der beiden Saiyajins irritiert die Augen. Sahne?! Was wollte Kakarott mit Sahne?!?! Fotos mit Sahne?!?!   
Letztendlich rang sich Vegeta doch noch dazu durch, zu Goku zu schauen, auch wenn er Fotos in der Hand haben sollte............  
Doch alles was er sah war eine riesige Sahnetorte.   
  
Goku schaute den kleineren der Saiyajins leicht traurig an. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, er würde sich über die Sahnetorte, die Chichi gebacken hatte, freuen. Aber so wie Vegeta gerade aussah, jagte sie ihm Angst ein.   
Der Prinz öffnete schließlich verwirrt die Augen und starrte auf die Torte. Einige Minuten vergingen in völliger Stille.  
Goku verstand immer noch nichts, Vegeta musste sich erst mal darüber klar werden, was die Torte bedeutete, Piccolo versuchte den Saiyajin von seinem Arm zu bekommen und zu verstehen, was mit ihm los war, Gohan, Goten und Trunks lachten sich in der Küche immer noch schlapp und alle anderen schauten abwechselnd zwischen der Torte und Vegeta hin und her, bemüht darum den Schrecken im Gebäck zu erkennen.  
Letztendlich konnte Vegeta seine Gedanken wieder ordnen. Er ließ Piccolos Arm los, räusperte sich und starrte aus dem Fenster, als wäre nichts passiert.  
Die anderen beschlossen auch so zu tun, denn ansonsten lief der kleinere Saiyajin noch Amok.   
„Stell sie am besten zurück in den Kühlschrank, sonst wird sie noch schlecht", meinte der Namekianer zu Goku um so zu verhindern, dass er Vegeta irgendwas fragen würde, was das Ende der Welt bedeuten könnte.   
Der Angesprochene tat wie ihm befohlen und ging in die Küche.  
Piccolo sah einige Augenblicke auf Vegeta. Er war unsicher, ob er ihn wirklich fragen sollte, aber die Neugier zerfrass ihn förmlich.  
„Gehen wir mal kurz raus", und ehe sich der Saiyajin versah, wurde er schon am Arm gepackt und nach draußen geschleift.  
„Okay", setzte Piccolo an nachdem er die Tür geschlossen hatte. „Was war das eben?"  
„Was war was?", gab Vegeta, inzwischen wieder in seinem desinteressierten Tonfall, zurück.  
„Du weißt genau was ich meine."  
„Tu ich das?"  
„Ja!"  
„Echt? Ist mir neu."  
„Verarsch mich nicht."  
„Das würde ich doch nie wagen."  
Der Namekianer zog scharf die Luft ein. Langsam verstand er, was Bulma immer in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er schaute den Saiyajin vor ihm an und überlegte, wie er ihn zum Reden bringen konnte. Dann erinnerte er sich an etwas und ihm kam eine Idee.  
  
Goku schaute seine zwei Söhne und Trunks verwundert an, nachdem er die Torte zurück in den Kühlschrank gestellt hatte. Was war denn so lustig?  
Die drei Halbsaiyajins hatten sich immer noch nicht gefangen und lagen mehr auf dem Tisch als sie auf den Stühlen saßen.   
„Was ist denn so lustig?", fragte Goku schließlich neugierig.  
Es dauerte eine zeitlang bis einer der drei wieder einigermaßen normal reden konnte. Doch da dies Trunks war, der noch immer geleert wurde Goku nicht immer die Wahrheit zu sagen, weil er es sowieso nicht kapierte, musste sich der Saiyajin mit einer Unwahrheit zufrieden geben:  
„Ach, wir mussten nur über einen Witz lachen."  
Und weil in genau diesem Augenblick die anderen aus dem Wohnzimmer riefen, musste keiner der Halbsaiyajins sich noch schnell einen Witz überlegen.  
„Gohan! Setz dich doch mal zu uns. Immerhin ist das deine Junggesellenparty!" Auf Muten Roshis Ruf hin, zwang sich der junge Mann mit dem Lachen aufzuhören und setzte sich mit den zwei kleinen und Goku ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Wo sind Piccolo und Vegeta?", fragte letzterer.  
„Draußen", antwortete ihm der noch anwesende Namekianer.  
„So, dann erzähl mal, Gohan", der Herr der Schildkröten hatte ihm den Arm um die Schulter gelegt und sein altbekanntes lustvolles Grinsen aufgesetzt. Der Bräutigam befürchtete schon das schlimmste.  
„Wie ist Videl denn so? Ähähähä, du weißt schon, was ich meine, nicht wahr?!?" Der alte Greis stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippe. Gohan sah ihn entsetzt an, Kuririn, Yamchu, der Rinderteufel und Oolong konnten nur die Köpfe schütteln, Dende hielt sich lieber raus und Goku, Trunks und Goten kapierten nicht was gemeint war. Goku durch seine berühmt berüchtigte Naivität und die zwei Jungs waren noch zu jung dafür.   
Alles was Gohan zustande brachte war Stammeln. Muten Roshi interpretierte da natürlich nur eines rein:  
„Achso, ich verstehe. Ihr habt noch nicht. Ähähähähä, für die Ehe aufgespart, was?" Wieder folgte die vorangegangene Reaktion, mit Ausnahme von Goku, der langsam zu verstehen begann.  
„Aber du weißt doch, was du zu tun hast, oder?" Der alte Mann ließ nicht locker.  
„Sicher, weiß er das. Ich hab immerhin mit ihm darüber gesprochen." Dass sein Vater sich jetzt auch noch einmischte und kurz davor war dieses Vater-Sohn-Gespräch von damals zu erzählen, ließ Gohan nicht gerade blasser werden. Im Gegenteil, er wurde noch röter als er sowieso schon war. Die ganze Sache war ihm verdammt peinlich. Es musste ja so kommen, irgendwie hatte er halb damit gerechnet. Aber gebetet, dass es nicht so sein würde. Doch anscheinend hatte Dende ihn nicht erhört.  
Das einzig Gute war, dass Vegeta sich nicht im Raum befand, ansonsten wäre das alles noch schlimmer geworden.   
Muten Roshi hatte inzwischen damit begonnen, über seine eigenen „Erfahrungen" zu berichten. Und nach ein paar Bier war der größte Teil der anderen auch dabei. Obwohl sie dabei etwas diskreter waren als der alte Mann.  
Die zwei kleinen hatten sich in eine Ecke zurückgezogen und beschäftigten sich mit etwas anderem, dass sie auch kapierten.  
Dende saß stillschweigend dabei und beobachte leicht amüsiert, wie in Gohan immer schneller der Wunsch wuchs von dort weg zu kommen. Denn nun bekam er auch noch einige Tipps zugesteckt.  
„Mach dir nichts draus", versuchte Kuririn den Halbsaiyajin zu trösten. „Da mussten wir alle schon mal durch." Er erinnerte sich an Gokus und seine Junggesellenparty, aber er musste – leicht grinsend - zugeben, dass es diesmal am schlimmsten war.  
Gohan half das auch nicht viel weiter. Er wollte am liebsten im Boden versinken und nutzte einen Spruch „Wir haben nichts mehr zu trinken" um sich schnell in die Speisekammer zu verziehen und etwas zu holen.   
„Bisschen prüde der Kleine, was?" Muten Roshi grinste und wühlte in seinem Karton herum.  
  
Vegeta stand draußen vor dem gekippten Fenster und grinste vor sich hin. Diese Truppe konnte ja richtig grausam sein, wenn sie wollte.   
Er hörte die „Ausführungen" der Freunde und wäre er nicht ein immer missgelaunter und auf seinen Ruf bedachter Saiyajin gewesen, hätte er sicherlich einen Lachkrampf gekriegt. Gohans Gesicht war zu lustig.  
Piccolo überlegte, ob er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag. Aber alles deutete darauf hin. Goku war damals bei Vegeta gewesen, die Worte des älteren Saiyajins vorhin und die Tatsache, dass Goku mit etwas bestimmtem vor einem Monat zum Palast gekommen war und erst sehr viel später ohne trainiert zu haben gegangen war.  
Der Namekianer hielt eine Hand auf den Rücken während er sich vor Vegeta stellte und zauberte sich die Dinge zurecht, die er für sein Experiment brauchte.   
Dabei blickte auch er kurz in das kleine Haus hinein und auf seinem Gesicht breitete sich ebenfalls ein leichtes Grinsen aus. Doch dafür blieb jetzt keine Zeit, er wollte endlich wissen, ob er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag.  
Zuvor probierte es Piccolo aber nochmal auf die harmlose Art.  
„Willst du mir immer noch nicht erzählen, was vorhin mit dir los war?"  
Das Grinsen verschwand aus Vegetas Gesicht und machte einem genervten Blick Platz.   
„Wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, dass nichts war!" Seine Stimme klang missmutig wie immer und auch etwas gereizt.   
Sie sahen sich noch einige Augenblicke in die Augen, bis der Saiyajin seinen Blick abwandte und ihn wieder ins Haus lenkte, wo er sah, wie Gohan gerade mit neuen Getränken zurückkam.  
Piccolo seufzte. Dann musste er es wohl auf die harte Tour probieren. Wenn er ehrlich war, genoss er das sogar ein bisschen. Es war irgendwie lustig, Vegeta panisch zu sehen. Grinsend meinte er:  
„Vegeta, schau mal! Ist er nicht süß?!"  
Langsam wirklich genervt, blickte der Angesprochene wieder zu dem Namekianer. Er wollte ihm schon etwas an den Kopf werfen, als er das Ding in der grünen Hand registrierte.  
Die Augen des Saiyajins weiteten sich.....  
Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen.....  
Adrenalin schoss in Unmengen durch seinen Körper....  
Er drückte sich gegen die Wand neben dem Fenster.....  
Seine Hände begannen zu zittern.....  
Sein Atem ging schneller.....  
Sein Blick wurde ängstlich und verzweifelt.....  
Das Gefühl von vor zwei Monaten kroch wieder durch alle seine Glieder.....  
..... als er ihn sah.  
Auf einer Wiese...  
Mit einem Apfel...  
Vier Jahre alt....  
Lachend....  
Fröhlich....  
Gohan!  
AUF EINEM FOTO!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hoffend, dass sich seine Freunde wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatten, betrat der Halbsaiyajin erneut das Wohnzimmer.   
Doch Muten Roshi schien immer noch nicht fertig zu sein, den er winkte mit irgendeinem Zettel.  
„Hey, Junge. Ich hab hier was schönes!! Wie wär's mit einer Stripperin? Nahahahahähähähäh?!?!"  
Gohan war langsam der Verzweiflung nahe. Irgendwie hatte er sich diesen Abend nicht so peinlich vorgestellt. Und der alte Mann ließ nicht locker:  
„Wir können sie herbestellen, sie ist in einer viertel Stunde da. Das wär doch was, dann kannst du schon etwas üben. Ähähähähäh!!!!!"  
Gohan konnte den Herr der Schildkröten ein weiteres Mal nur geschockt anschauen. Er setzte zu einem Wiederspruch an, doch dann – zum Glück für ihn, denn es wäre sowieso nur Gestammel rausgekommen – durchbrach ein Schrei die Stille.  
Dann folgte ein lautes Krachen und in der nächsten Sekunde stand bereits Vegeta hinter ihm, verängstigt, verzweifelt und schreiend:  
„Nicht der auch noch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Wieder herrschte Stille. Die meisten blickten auf Vegeta. Nur der Halbsaiyajin starrte wie gebannt, auf das Loch in der Wand, dass der Vollsaiyajin gerade dort reingerissen hatte.   
Und dann – fiel Gohan in Ohnmacht.  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt.... 


	3. Ein Loch kommt selten allein

Titel: Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben  
Untertitel: Ein Loch kommt selten allein  
Teil: 3/?? (8 voraussichtlich)  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: crazy, OOC   
  
Bemerkung: Ups, sorry, dass ich erst jetzt poste, aber irgendwie hab ichs die ganze Zeit vorher entweder vergessen oder ich lag mit ner Magenschleimhautentzündung unfähig etwas zu tun auf dem Sofa rum^^' Naja, später ist besser als nie (wenn man mir immer nen Euro geben würden, wenn ich den Satz schreibe, wär ich schon Millionärin .)  
Ich glaub, der Teil gefällt mir nicht ganz so gut... (schon so lange her seit ich ihn geschrieben hab^^') aber wenn ich ihn noch mal geschrieben hätte, dann wär da sicherlich nichts besseres bei rausgekommen.  
Mit dem Untertitel bin ich wieder nicht so ganz zufrieden, aber besser als der letzte. Aber seid getrost, für den nächsten Teil hab ich einen perfekten^^  
Achso, wenn ich mich mal wiederholen sollte, dann nehmts mir nicht übel. Das is so ne Krankheit von mir^^'  
  
Danke an: Ravana, nene2 und Pepperann für eure Kommentare^^ *knuffel*  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts, von Dragonball gehört mir, sondern immer noch Akira Toriyama, von dem ich immer denke, dass ich ihn falsch schreibe. Außerdem gibt mir auch keiner nen bisschen Kohle für das verrückte Zeugs hier, was ich immer noch sehr, sehr schade finde.   
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
  
  
  
Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben Teil 3 – Oder: Ein Loch kommt selten allein...  
  
Vegeta stand verängstigt und verzweifelt hinter Gohan. Jetzt fing auch noch Piccolo an. Warum? Kakarott reichte doch schon. Noch einen würde er nicht aushalten. Vielleicht sollte er doch fliehen, einen Versuch wäre es wert. Hauptsache von diesen Verrückten weg. Nur noch.....  
Weiter konnte Vegeta nicht denken, denn seine Deckung fiel plötzlich nach hinten auf ihn drauf. Etwas verwirrt blickte er auf den ohnmächtigen jungen Mann, der nun in seinen Armen lag. Was war denn jetzt los? Immerhin war er es doch, der hier mal wieder von Fotobesessenen verfolgt wurde.  
„Gohan." Gokus Stimme war recht leise und geschockt. „GOHAN!" Eine Sekunde stand er auch schon neben seinem Sohn und tätschelte vorsichtig dessen Wange.   
„Gohan, sag doch was!" Auch die anderen hatten sich inzwischen um den Jungen versammelt, wussten jedoch immer noch nicht genau, was überhaupt passiert war.  
„Echt geil", setzte Vegeta in seinem emotionslosen Ton an. „Wir haben den Bräutigam umgebracht."  
„VEGETA!!!" , ertönte es von allen entsetzt.  
„Was denn? Stimmt doch."  
„Erstens ist er nicht tot", sagte Piccolo und versuchte nun seinerseits den jungen Mann aufzuwecken, was jedoch auch ihm nicht gelang. „Und zweitens hast wenn, dann du ihn umgebracht."  
„Was? Wieso denn ich?"  
„Du hast doch wohl das Loch in die Wand gerissen."  
„Ja, weil du mir unbedingt das Bild zeigen musstest."  
„Wenn du mir gesagt hättest, was los war, hätte ich es nicht auf die harte Tour herausfinden müssen."  
„Erstens geht es dich gar nichts an, was mit mir los ist und zweitens haben die hier drin ihn ja auch nicht gerade mit Samthandschuhen angefasst."  
Die Gesichter der zwei Streithähne berührten sich fast und darum konnte Piccolo auch genau den Zorn sehen, der langsam in den Augen des Saiyajins aufflackerte. Und um zu vermeiden, dass das Loch in der Wand bald nicht mehr auffallen würde, weil Vegeta das gesamte Haus weggesprengt hätte, blieb ihm nur eine Möglichkeit: Er hielt ihm nocheinmal das Foto genau vor die Nase.  
„Iiiek!" Der schwarzhaarige Mann wich davor zurück, wie ein Vampir vor einem Kreuz, und hielt seinen Mund.   
„Beruhigt euch, beruhigt euch", versuchte Kuririn zu schlichten, guckte aber etwas irritiert zwischen dem Foto und Vegeta hin und her.  
Goku hatte inzwischen ein feuchtes Tuch aus der Küche geholt und legte es auf die Stirn seines Sohnes. Die anderen – mit Ausnahme von Vegeta, der Gohan aus unerfindlichen Gründen immer noch in den Armen hielt – räumten schnell alles Störende vom Sofa um den jungen Mann darauf zu legen.   
Goku seufzte und sah den bewusstlosen Halbsaiyajin traurig an. Er strich ihm sanft über die Stirn und hoffte, dass es nichts allzu ernstes war. Kurz überlegte er Chichi Bescheid zu sagen, aber das würde sie wohl nur unnötig aufregen.  
  
Videl saß derweil mit Chichi, Bulma, C18 und Marron im Wohnzimmer der großen Villa ihres Vaters und hatte ebenfalls eine etwas rötliche Farbe angenommen.   
Diese Frauen waren verdammt freizügig im Reden, wenn es um ihre Hochzeitsnächte ging.   
„Hoffe mal, dass Gohan nicht wie sein Vater ist", meinte ihre zukünftige Schwiegermutter. „Das war das reine Chaos bei uns damals."  
„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen" meinte Bulma nun. „Er konnte damals ja noch nicht mal Mädchen von Jungen unterscheiden." Sie schüttelte, wie immer wenn sie daran dachte, ungläubig den Kopf. Wenigstens hatte er es inzwischen gelernt. Aber manchmal war der hochgewachsene Saiyajin noch genauso naiv wie früher.  
„Er konnte bitte was nicht?" C18 sah die türkishaarige Frau ungläubig an.   
„Er kannte den Unterschied zwischen Mädchen und Jungen nicht, weil er bis zu seinem 12ten Lebensjahr noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen hatte."   
Der Cyborg konnte wie Bulma zuvor nur den Kopf schütteln und musste dann lachen. Wenn man bedachte, dass dieser Kerl der stärkste Kämpfer des Universums war...  
Plötzlich zuckte Chichi leicht zusammen.   
„Was ist los?", fragte die älteste der Frauen über ihr Sektglas hinweg.   
Die Schwarzhaarige schaute sich leicht verwirrt um.  
„Ich weiß nicht.... ich hab plötzlich so ein komisches Gefühl gehabt." Sie sah auf die Uhr, 19.56 Uhr. „Ach es wird wahrscheinlich nichts sein." Sie schüttelte nocheinmal leicht den Kopf um das Gefühl loszuwerden und widmete sich dann wieder zusammen mit den anderen Frauen dem Sekt.  
  
19.58 Uhr. Es waren nun fast zwei Minuten vergangen seit Gohan in Ohnmacht gefallen war und noch immer lag er in Vegetas Armen, da alle anderen anderweitig beschäftigt waren.  
Goku saß vor seinem Sohn und es sah aus als würde er durch ihn durch starren. Der ältere Saiyajin erholte sich langsam von seinem Fotoschock und wurde sich seiner derzeitigen Situation bewusst.  
Er schaute von dem Jungen in seinen Armen zu den anderen, die immer noch rumräumten und schließlich zu Goku. Und wieder kam dieses Gefühl. Sein Gegenüber hatte erneut diesen Blick drauf. Seltsam verklärt. Nein... nein.... NEIN!!! Nicht auch noch eine Geschichte aus Gohans Kindheit!!!!   
Er sah es genau in Kakarotts Augen – was zum Teil daran lag, dass sie weniger als einen Meter Abstand hatten – diesen sentimentalen und melancholischen Ausdruck, den er damals vor zwei Monaten schon hatte.  
Vegeta überlegte, was er jetzt tun sollte. Seine sonstige Deckung lag leider bewusstlos in seinen Armen und einer der anderen würde ihm wohl kaum helfen können.   
So beschloss der ältere Saiyajin es doch einmal mit Flucht zu versuchen.   
Er rutschte ganz langsam um Goku nicht aus dessen Starre zu wecken zur Seite. Gohan nahm er dabei mit, um ihn in der Not doch wieder als Deckung oder Ablenkungsmanöver zu benutzen.  
Im Kopf des Saiyajinprinzen herrschte inzwischen mal wieder nur der eine Wunsch, ja nicht von Kakarott zugeschwaffelt zu werden. Alles andere war ihm egal. Selbst was die anderen über ihn dachten. Und die dachten gerade so einiges.   
  
Mittlerweile waren die übrigen Gäste damit fertig das Sofa freizuräumen. Als sie Goku und Vegeta Bescheid sagen wollten und sich umdrehten bot sich ihnen jedoch ein so seltsamer Anblick, dass sie es lieber ließen.   
Es sah schon irgendwie seltsam aus, wie Goku völlig in Gedanken versunken auf dem Boden kniete und in die Luft starrte. Doch viel seltsamer war der Anblick von Vegeta, wie er, immer noch mit Gohan in den Armen, langsam von dem anderen Saiyajin wegrutschte. Seine Augen hatten diesmal zwar nicht den panischen Ausdruck, jedoch einen sehr misstrauischen und leicht verzweifelten. So als fürchtete er das nächste Unglück stand schon vor der Tür – oder besser gesagt, es saß eben noch direkt vor ihm.   
Vegeta rutschte immer weiter, brauchte aber einige Zeit, da er ja ganz vorsichtig war. Plötzlich stieß er an etwas an. Erschrocken und erwartend, dass Kakarott hinter ihm stehen würde, hob er seinen Kopf. Doch es war nur Piccolo, der ihn seltsam ansah.   
Und durch genau diesen Blick wurde dem Saiyajin bewusst, was er gerade tat. Er senkte seinen Kopf wieder und überlegt, wie er das jetzt erklären sollte, doch auch beim besten Willen: ihm fiel nichts ein!  
Er seufzte und akzeptierte schließlich schulterzuckend diese Schmach und da er heute sowieso schon als nicht mehr ganz normal abgestempelt wurde, hob er Gohan auf und legte ihn auf das Sofa.   
Dann setzte er sich auf die Lehne und starrte stur aus dem Fenster.   
  
Piccolo überlegte noch einige Augenblicke, beschloss schließlich aber die Sache einfach mal so im Raum stehen zu lassen. Aus Saiyajins wurde er nicht schlau und aus Vegeta sowieso nicht.   
Er befahl Goten eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und eine Decke zu holen. Dieser tat das auch sofort und eine Minute später war der Bräutigam bereits zugedeckt und der Lappen auf der Stirn wurde regelmäßig gewechselt.   
„Was war nur los? Sonst fällt er doch auch nicht gleich in Ohnmacht", überlegte Kuririn.  
„Wahrscheinlich ist ihm das Gerede von dem Alten zuviel geworden", meinte Oolong mit einem Seitenblick auf Muten-Roshi und bekam sofort eine gescheuert.   
„Hey, ich bin nicht alt. Ich bin ein junger, fitter, gutaussehender Mann!"  
Der Rest der Anwesenden schüttelte einmal kurz den Kopf und überließ den Herrn der Schildkröten seinen Wunschträumen.  
„Das glaub ich nicht", meldete sich nun Dende zu Wort. „Es war Gohan vielleicht peinlich, aber er würde nicht in Ohnmacht fallen."  
Nun nickten alle und nach kurzer Stille sagte Yamchu gerade das, was ihm durch den Kopf ging:  
„Eigentlich ist er ja erst umgefallen, als Vegeta das Loch in die Wand gerissen hat...."  
Bei der Erwähnung seines Namens blickte der Saiyajin wieder zu den anderen. Er hob seine rechte Augenbraue und meinte ruhig:  
„Soll das heißen ich habe ihn umgebracht?"  
Yamchu hob abwehrend die Hände, verfluchte seine große Klappe und verneinte solange bis es Vegeta reichte und die Sache vergaß.  
„Das hatten wir vorhin doch schon mal", murmelte Piccolo vor sich hin.   
„Ja, und ich hab dir vorhin schon mal gesagt, dass ich es nicht alleine war. Was kann ich denn dafür, dass der Junge so schwache Nerven hat?!" Saiyajins hatten wohl auch keine schlechten Ohren und der Namekianer war leicht erschrocken als Vegeta ihn so plötzlich angeschnauzt hatte. Er machte sich schon auf mehr gefasst, doch der schwarzhaarige Mann schien das dabei belassen zu wollen.  
Vegeta musterte Gohan einige Minuten bevor er meinte:  
„Der Junge wird schon genau wie seine Mutter......." und nachdem noch einmal ein kurzer Moment verstrichen war. „Mir tut Videl jetzt schon Leid....."  
Die anderen sahen ihn an, dann Gohan, überdachten die Worte und – konnten nichts anderes als lachen. Der Gedanke den Halbsaiyajin schimpfend vor seiner zukünftigen Frau zu sehen – am besten noch mit Schürze und Kochlöffel in der Hand - war einfach zu lustig.   
  
Chichi tippte mit dem Zeigefinger nervös auf dem Tisch herum. Sie hatte immer noch dieses seltsame Gefühl, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte.....  
„Chichi, hallo!!! Chichi!!!" Bulma fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand vor dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin rum.  
„.... Hm? Was?!" Die schwarzhaarige Frau schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf. Sie sah sich erstaunt um, realisierte dann aber wieder wo sie war. „Entschuldige, ich war kurz in Gedanken."  
„Kurz ist gut", murmelte die türkishaarige Frau und fuhr mit hörbarer Stimme fort:  
„Hör doch mal auf dich die ganze Zeit zu sorgen. Die werden euer Haus schon stehen lassen und wenn nicht zieht ihr einfach bei uns ein.   
Vegeta würde sich freuen, wenn Goku die ganze Zeit in seiner Nähe wäre." Sie kicherte als sie sich das Gesicht des Saiyajinprinzen vorstellte, wenn sie ihm verkündete Goku würde jetzt für immer bei ihnen bleiben. Das sollte sie vielleicht einfach mal so machen, würde bestimmt lustig werden.   
Chichi schüttelte belustigt den Kopf, konnte sich aber trotzdem nicht so ganz von ihren Gedanken ablenken.  
C18 wurde diese Grübelei inzwischen auch zu viel. Sie holte das Telefon, wählte Gokus Nummer und drückte es Chichi in die Hand:  
„So, erkundige dich. Und danach können wir dann hoffentlich wieder feiern."  
  
Goku erwachte durch das Lachen seiner Freunde aus seiner Trance. Er blickte sich um und sah, wie Gohan auf dem Sofa lag, Vegeta auf der Lehne hockte, Piccolo schmunzelte leicht hinter dem Sofa stehend und alle anderen kugelten sich halb auf dem Boden.   
„Was ist so lustig?", erkundigte sich der jüngere der Saiyajins.   
Der ältere schaute ihn kurz an und meinte dann – in der Manier wie er es auch seinen Sohn leerte:   
„Nur einer dieser komischen Erdenwitze."   
Goku nickte und besah sich wieder Gohan. Er war immer noch bewusstlos. Ein weiteres Mal seufzte der Saiyajin und setzte sich zu seinem Sohn.  
„Was is'n wenn er nicht mehr aufwacht? Findet diese Hochzeit dann immer noch statt?"   
Schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend sprachen alle Anwesenden den Namen des Prinzen geschockt aus und sahen ihn fast vorwurfsvoll an. Dieser zuckte jedoch nur mit den Schultern und meinte:  
„Man darf doch mal fragen..."  
„Lass es lieber", zischte ihm Piccolo zu. „Du machst Goku Angst."   
Vegeta schaute auf den jüngeren Saiyajin und sah, dass dieser ihn mit ängstlichem Blick bedachte. Unschlüssig was er jetzt sagen sollte, blieb er erst mal eine Weile sitzen. Dann stand er auf, ging in Richtung Küche und meinte ihm Vorbeigehen, allerdings so leise, dass nur Goku ihn hören konnte:  
„Nimm nicht immer alles so ernst."  
Für Vegetas Verhältnisse kam das an Trostworte ran und so beruhigte sich der besorgte Vater wieder einigermaßen.   
„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Goten. Doch noch bevor einer der anderen antworten konnte, klingelte das Telefon.  
  
Piccolo wurde langsam wahnsinnig. Was war heute eigentlich mit diesen Saiyajins los? Gohan fiel in Ohnmacht, Vegeta benahm sich total unnormal in allen möglichen Dingen und jetzt stand Goku auch noch da als hätte er gerade erfahren, dass er eine Nulldiät machen sollte. Doch nachdem er den Namen der Person am anderen Ende erfahren hatte, verstand der Namekianer den starken Kämpfer vollkommen.  
„Ach hallo, Chichi! Wie... wie geht's denn so?" Goku war langsam sichtlich überfordert. Ein bewusstloser Sohn war wohl nicht genug, nein jetzt rief auch noch seine Frau an und wollte wissen wie es lief.  
„Ist irgendwas passiert?" Die Frau klang misstrauisch.   
„WAS?! NEIN!!" Goku zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben. „Nein, nein. Alles in Ordnung. Wir feiern hier schön und ruhig. Ja genau, schön und ruhig." Er hasste es zu lügen und war auch nicht besonders gut darin, aber er wollte Chichi nicht beunruhigen und vermied es das wahre Geschehen zu erzählen.  
„Steht das Haus noch?"  
„Ähm... ja." Das war keine Lüge gewesen. Das Haus stand ja noch, es hatte lediglich eine Tür mehr.   
„Und ihr ärgert Gohan auch nicht zu sehr, oder?"  
„Nein... nein. Wir ärgern ihn nicht." Das war auch keine Lüge gewesen.   
„Kann ich mal mit ihm sprechen?"  
Goku erstarrte. Verdammt! Was sollte er jetzt machen? Er schaute unschlüssig zwischen seinem Sohn und dem Telefon umher und überlegte fieberhaft. Schließlich meinte er zögernd:  
„Ähm... er ist gerade.... äh... beschäftigt... die anderen... äh... nehmen ihn gerad in Beschlag. Genau, er amüsiert sich gerade so prächtig, ich will ihn nicht stören."  
Der Saiyajin war sichtlich stolz darauf eine passable Ausrede gefunden zu haben und konnte jetzt nur hoffen, dass seine Frau ihm das auch abkaufte.   
Einige Sekunden vergingen – Goku kamen sie wie Stunden vor – bis Chichi antwortete:  
„Okay, dann lass mal."  
Ein ganzer Berg fiel dem schwarzhaarigen Mann vom Herzen, doch richtig entspannen konnte er sich noch nicht. Wer wusste, welche Fragen die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung noch stellen konnte.  
  
Vegeta suchte sich in der Küche was zu essen. Er hatte keine Lust die ganze Zeit im Wohnzimmer bei Gohan zu hocken und außerdem war er hungrig.  
Das Klingeln des Telefons störte ihn nicht und er hörte auch nicht wer dran war. Darum schaute er schließlich etwas verwundert als Kakarotts Aura ständig zwischen hohem und niedrigem Ki-Level schwankte. Es hatte den Anschein, dass der jüngere Saiyajin verdammt nervös war und darum nicht mehr seine Kräfte unter Kontrolle halten konnte.   
Vegeta beschloss den Grund für dieses Verhalten zu erfahren, auch wenn er ihn schon ahnte, und begab sich ins Wohnzimmer. Dort hörte er gerade noch die Ausrede für Chichi und musste sofort anfangen zu grinsen.   
Kakarott und Lügen war schon eine Sache für sich.   
Der kleinere Saiyajin wollte gerade in den, aus der Küche mitgenommen, Apfel beißen als er seinen Namen vernahm.  
„Ob Vegeta anständig ist?" Goku sah sich zu dem Gefragten um und musste leicht grinsen angesichts dessen empörtem Gesichtes.   
„Ja, ist er. Kannst du Bulma sagen."  
Vegeta glaubte kaum, was er da hörte. Was erlaubte diese Frau sich eigentlich? Wahrscheinlich hatte sie wieder getrunken, da würde sie immer größenwahnsinnig.   
Er stellte sich neben Kakarott und wartete ob nocheinmal so eine Frage kommen würde. Wenn ja, würde er wahrscheinlich ohne groß zu zögern zu Videl fliegen und Bulma eine Standpauke halten. Andererseits würde das bei einer besoffenen Bulma auch nichts bringen, also verwarf er den Gedanken und widmete sich schließlich seinem Apfel.  
Goku war immer noch nervös und wollte so schnell wie möglich das Gespräch beenden, traute sich aber nicht einfach so Schluss zu machen, da er fürchtete Chichi könnte Verdacht schöpfen.   
Zur Zeit hatte er jedoch eine hörbar angesäuselte Bulma am Apparat, die ihm tausend Sachen aufzählte, die er Vegeta verbieten sollte. Er antwortete jedoch immer nur mit „jaja" oder „mach ich", würde dies aber auf keinen Fall in die Tat umsetzten.   
Der ältere Saiyajin war schon gereizt genug.   
„Und bei euch ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?!" Chichi war wieder dran und sofort begann Gokus Ki heftig zu schwanken.  
„Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung", sagte er etwas zu schnell.  
„Irgendwie glaub ich dir nicht..."   
„Was?!" Der Kämpfer verzweifelte langsam. Ihm fiel bald nichts mehr ein, was er seiner Frau noch sagen sollte. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Wirklich. Nicht wahr, Vegeta?"  
Goku wollte dem Angesprochen neben sich nur leicht auf die Schulter klopfen, so wie man es gewöhnlich machte, doch angesichts seine Nervosität und der damit verbundenen Ki-Schwankungen sowie Vegetas niedrigem Ki-Niveau war es kein leichter Schlag mehr und eben dies führte zu etwas sehr, sehr unangenehmen.  
KRACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Goku konnte in diesem Moment nur eines denken: Scheiße!   
Er stand noch immer mit dem Telefon am Ohr da – erstarrt und vor lauter Schreck ganz blass. Die anderen starrten ungläubig in dieselbe Richtung wie er.   
Chichi hatte das laute Krachen gehört und war natürlich sofort beunruhigt:  
„Was war das? Es ist doch nicht alles in Ordnung! Was ist passiert? Goku? GOKU! Sag mir was passiert ist!"  
Jener nahm die Worte gar nicht richtig wahr. Seine Gedanken galten nur dem eben Geschehenen. Mit tonloser Stimme sprach er ins Telefon.  
„Es ist nichts. Alles in bester Ordnung. Ich muss jetzt Schluss machen." Langsam – ohne sich von Chichis Geschrei stören zu lassen – legte er auf. Dann ging er fast mechanisch in die Richtung, in die er die ganze Zeit starrte.   
„Ve... Vegeta?" Vorsichtig lugte er durch das Loch in der Wand, das entstanden war als er den Prinzen durch sie durch geschleudert hatte. „Alles in Ordnung?"  
Langsam – ganz langsam – ging er auf ihn zu. Vegeta lag inmitten der Trümmer – regungslos.  
„Oh Gott, Vegeta!!!"  
Genauso schnell wie er zuvor bei Gohan gewesen war, erreichte der hochgewachsene Saiyajin den kleineren. Er tätschelte seine Wange, doch noch immer keine Reaktion.  
Trunks war inzwischen auch zu seinem Vater gerannt und rüttelte ihn schon zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag. Piccolo stand kopfschüttelnd und auf den bewusstlosen Saiyajin schauend hinter Goku.   
Alle anderen machten sich schon fast gewohnheitsmäßig daran das andere Sofa freizuräumen, eine Decke und Wasser plus Lappen zu holen. Wenn Goku, Goten und Trunks auch noch umfielen könnten sie es als Saiyajinkrankheit durchbringen. Was eigentlich eine ganz passable Ausrede für die beiden, teils verdammt hysterischen, Frauen wäre.  
Behutsam nahm Goku seinen alten Feind auf den Arm und trug ihn ins Wohnzimmer um ihn dort auf die Couch zu verfrachten. Er seufzte. Irgendwie ging dieser Tag etwas schief.   
  
Chichi starrte entsetzt auf das Telefon. Die anderen im Raum sahen sich an und wunderten sich über ihr Freundin.  
„Was ist so schlimm an dem Telefon, Chichi? Gefällt dir die Farbe nicht?" Bulma meinte das voll und ganz wie sie es sagte. „Man könnte es ja umlackieren. Wär's dann besser?"  
C18 nahm ihr lieber mal die Sektflasche weg, sie schien genug Alkohol für diesen Abend zu haben.  
„Die haben mein Haus zerstört", meinte die schwarzhaarige Frau tonlos. „Mein Haus.... Unser Haus... unser zuhause... Wo sollen wir denn jetzt hin?!" Sie war der festen Überzeugung das Haus lag in Schutt und Asche. Und die gesamte Umgebung wahrscheinlich auch.   
„Ach mach dir nichts draus", Bulma legte ihrer Freundin die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wir bauen es wieder auf und bis es wieder steht kommt ihr zu uns. Das wird lustig, wir legen uns auf die faule Haut und überlassen den Männern die Drecksarbeit." Sie kicherte und musste sich an Chichi festkrallen um nicht umzukippen, obwohl sie schon saß.   
„Aber..."   
„Kein aber, Chichi! Wir lassen uns von solchen Tatsachen nicht die Laune verderben. Nicht wahr, C18?"  
Die blonde Frau grinste nur böse, nickte dann und gab Bulma die Sektflasche zurück. Diese wurde danach Chichi in die Hand gedrückt und nach ein paar großen Zügen waren die Sorgen ums Haus bereits verschwunden.   
  
Goku ging im Haus auf und ab. Er war hin und hergerissen zwischen Sorge, Angst und Verzweiflung. Vegeta hatte zwar keine Wunde am Kopf, war aber immer noch bewusstlos, warum Gohan umgefallen war wusste er immer noch nicht, der Saiyajin würde bestimmt verdammt sauer sein, wenn er aufwachte und was sollte er bitte schön Chichi erklären?   
„Vielleicht solltest du schon mal flüchten, Goku," schlug ihm Yamchu vor, seinen Blick auf den bewusstlosen Saiyajin gerichtet. „Wenn er wieder aufwacht, wird er verdammt sauer sein."  
„Wenn er überhaupt jemals wieder aufwacht", murmelte Piccolo, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Vegeta so was sonst kaum etwas ausmachte. Plötzlich merkte er, dass alle anderen ihn vorwurfsvoll ansahen. Etwas verwundert sah er sich um, bis sein Blick schließlich auf Trunks fiel, der bei seinem Vater saß und den Namekianer aus ängstlichen Augen ansah. „Ähm..."  
Dende schüttelte kurz den Kopf und trat danach zu dem kleinen Jungen um ihm beruhigend zuzuflüstern: „Keine Angst. Dein Vater schafft das schon. Er hält doch was aus."  
Trunks blickte einige Momente seinen grünen Freund an und nickte dann.   
Goku begann wieder, nachdem er bei Piccolos Worten stehen geblieben war, umherzulaufen. Vielleicht sollte er Yamchus Vorschlag befolgen, aber wenn Vegeta sauer war würde er ihn so oder so finden. Würde er jedoch gehen, bliebe das Haus stehen und Chichi wäre nicht enttäuscht.   
Der jüngere Saiyajin wurde augenblicklich aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er vom Sofa ein leichtes Stöhnen vernahm.  
„Ohhhhh.... mein Schädel...." Vegeta richtete sich – wie bereits früher am Tag – langsam auf und hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf. Trunks war sofort bei seinem Vater, wurde aber nicht beachtet. Den Saiyajin interessierten zur Zeit nur die rasenden Kopfschmerzen und die Frage nach deren Ursache.   
Er blickte sich um, wurde seinen Sohn gewahr und nach und nach auch die anderen, die ihn teils besorgt anschauten. Schließlich fiel sein Blick auf Kakarott, der sehr unentschlossen aussah. Seine Mundwinkel beschrieben ein wenig das verlegene Grinsen, welches aber deutlich sichtbar von leichter Angst und Verzweiflung unterdrückt wurde.   
Vegeta war etwas verwirrt darüber, so hatte er den anderen noch nie gesehen. Doch dann fiel sein Augenmerk auf das neue Loch in der Wand und die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag.  
  
Goku stand mucksmäuschenstill da und wagte nicht Vegeta zu fragen, wie es ihm ging. Als ihn der ältere Saiyajin ansah, wusste er nicht was er machen sollte – verlegen grinsen, fliehen oder auf der Stelle verzweifeln. Doch der erwartete Wutausbruch blieb aus und der Blick wurde von ihm genommen.  
Kaum merkbar atmete Goku erleichtert auf. Jedenfalls bis er sah, dass Vegeta das Loch anschaute und das Zucken in seinem Gesicht wahrnahm. Ruckartig schoss der Kopf des älteren Prinzen zu ihm und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an.   
Goku schluckte schwer, seinen Tod schon erwartend.  
Und  
Goku  
wartete  
und  
wartete  
und  
wartete  
und –   
nichts geschah. Vegeta blieb sitzen und stierte ihn unentwegt an. Aus seinen Augen sprach der blanke Zorn, doch entgegen jeder Gewohnheit tat der Saiyajin nichts. Nicht einmal sein Ki-Level stieg. Es blieb normal niedrig.  
Piccolo war inzwischen der festen Überzeugung, Vegeta war schwer verletzt worden. Irgendwas konnte jedenfalls nicht stimmen, wenn er genau wusste, dass Goku ihn bewusstlos geschlagen hatte und er nicht einmal meckerte. Eigentlich hätten sie alle schon tot sein und die Umgebung in Schutt und Asche liegen müssen... aber sie lebten noch, alles war heil – mit Ausnahme der Wand – und wie es aussah, würde es auch so bleiben, denn der kleinere Saiyajin legte sich einfach wieder hin.   
„Ihr Saiyajins macht mich nochmal wahnsinnig", total verwirrt setzte sich der große Namekianer auf den Sessel. Goku schaute ihn einige Augenblicke verständnislos an um rauszufinden, was er meinte, doch nachdem ihm das nicht gelang, wand er seinen Blick wieder ab und lenkte diesen erneut auf Vegeta.   
Der lag auf dem Sofa, die Augen geschlossen und die Hände an den Kopf gepresst. Wie es aussah hatte er ziemliche Schmerzen.   
„Soll ich dir was holen, Vegeta?" fragte der hochgewachsene Saiyajin schließlich, jedoch sehr leise.   
„Ein Beil."  
Goku blinzelte. Was wollte er mit einem Beil? „Ein Beil?!"  
„Ja, ein Beil. Oder ein großes Messer. Mir egal." Sein Ton war völlig ruhig. Etwas sehr seltenes bei ihm und Goku interpretierte das als die sprichwörtliche Ruhe vor dem Sturm.  
„Was willst du damit?", fragte Trunks seinen Vater und Goku war der festen Überzeugung, dass er es wusste. Doch heute war Vegeta wohl unberechenbar:  
„Mir den Schädel spalten, vielleicht hören dann diese Schmerzen auf." Nun waren die besagten Schmerzen auch leicht in seiner Stimme zu hören.   
Der kleine Junge hatte wieder einen ängstlichen Blick. Dende bemerkte dies und wies den Saiyajin zurecht.  
„Vegeta, sei still! Du machst Trunks ja Angst."  
Der Angesprochene grummelte nur. Dann meldete sich Piccolo zu Wort:  
„Mensch, stell dich nicht so an wegen den paar Kopfschmerzen."  
Das reichte Vegeta. Er setzte sich auf und schrie in Richtung des Namekianers:  
„Nicht so anstellen?!?! Dann flieg du doch mal mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, weil ein bestimmter Idiot, der was weiß ich wie stark ist, Angst vor seiner Frau hat, seine Energien nicht mehr unter Kontrolle halten kann und dich deshalb mit voller Kraft durch ne massive Steinwand befördert." Sein Blick fiel kurz zu Goku, der sofort mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zusammen zuckte.   
„Ich hol dir etwas Eis", und augenblicklich war der ‚Idiot' schon in die Küche verschwunden.   
Piccolo war in seinem Sessel zurückgewichen, da ihm Vegeta bedrohlich nah gekommen war und aussah als würde er den Namekianer jeden Moment töten. Aber der Saiyajin zuckte plötzlich zusammen, hielt sich erneut den Kopf und setzte sich wieder auf die Couch.   
  
So vergingen einige Minuten schweigend. Vegeta saß auf dem Sofa, hatte die Arme auf die Knie gestützt und hielt sich den Kopf. Piccolo hatte beschlossen, den Saiyajin in Ruhe zu lassen, da die Schmerzen wohl doch recht stark waren. Trunks saß neben seinem Vater und blickte ihn besorgt an. Dende stand hinter dem Jungen um ihn so zu trösten und die anderen standen entweder nur so da oder kümmerten sich um Gohan, der immer noch bewusstlos auf dem Sofa lag.   
Das einzige was man hörte war, wie Goku im Kühlschrank rumwühlte um etwas Eis für Vegetas Kopf zu finden, was aber anscheinend ein etwas schwierigeres Unterfangen war.   
Plötzlich hörte man ein lautes Scheppern und irgendwas platschen.   
„Goku? Alles in Ordnung?", schrie Kuririn.   
„Ähm... jaja", drang es zurück und kurz darauf kam der Saiyajin auch schon wieder aus der Küche raus. Die anderen sahen ihn entsetzt an. Was war denn jetzt passiert?  
„Hier. Dein Eis." Goku hielt es dem anderen hin. Vegeta nahm es ohne den Kopf zu heben und hielt es an seine Stirn. Erst dann wandte sich sein Blick langsam nach oben und er sah, was die anderen sahen....  
Doch DAS, was er dort sah, war einfach zu viel für ihn. Seine Hände begannen leicht zu zittern und seine Augen zuckten. Es ging einfach nicht mehr... es war alles zu viel gewesen. Der ganze Tag, der ganze Abend seit er hier war und seit dem alles schiefgelaufen war.   
Vegeta konnte sich nicht mehr beherrschen. So sehr er es auch versuchte, es ging nicht. Das Eis fiel ihm aus den Händen und dann – geschah es......  
  
  
Fortsetzung folgt... (Boah, was für nen fieser Cliffhanger, oder? XD Vielleicht gehts mit ein paar Kommentaren schneller weiter^^) 


	4. Die Macht der Sahnetorte

Titel: Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben  
Untertitel: Die Macht der Sahnetorte  
Teil: 4/?? (8 voraussichtlich)  
Genre: Humor  
Warnings: crazy, OOC   
  
Bemerkung: Hab mal wieder vergessen zu posten, naja, egal. Diesmal is der Teil glaub ich recht gut... egal, entscheidet selbst, hab gerad nicht viel Zeit^^'  
  
Disclaimer: Nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts, von Dragonball gehört mir, sondern immer noch Akira Toriyama, von dem ich immer denke, dass ich ihn falsch schreibe. Außerdem gibt mir auch keiner nen bisschen Kohle für das verrückte Zeugs hier, was ich immer noch sehr, sehr schade finde.   
  
Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare  
Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben Teil 4 – Oder: Die Macht der Sahnetorte  
  
Gohan träumte. Von einer friedlichen, ruhigen Hochzeit, die niemand störte und in der niemand eine Wand einriss. Er träumte und wollte unter keinen Umständen wieder aufwachen, nur um sich dann in der grausamen Wirklichkeit wiederzufinden. Doch wie schon so vieles an diesem Tag, lief auch das schief und er wachte langsam aber sicher auf.   
Der Halbsaiyajin öffnete die Augen und fand sich auf dem Sofa wieder. Einen Moment brauchte er um sich zu erinnern, was passiert war, doch als er das Loch in der Wand sah, fiel es ihm wieder ein. Seufzend erhob er sich und..... Moment mal!!!! Das Loch war vorhin aber noch woanders gewesen! Ruckartig schoss sein Kopf in die Richtung in der er es in Erinnerung hatte – und sah noch ein Loch!  
Nein. NEIN! Was machten diese Leute eigentlich immer? Konnten die denn nicht einmal in ihrem Leben etwas ganz lassen?!   
Gohan war am Anfang dieser Gedanken nah dran auszuflippen, doch je weiter er dachte, desto mehr verzweifelte er. Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er diesen Tag noch überstehen sollte. Am besten alles ignorieren und still über sich ergehen lassen... das war seine einzigste Möglichkeit.   
Entschlossen hob er seinen Kopf, den er zwischenzeitlich in seinen Händen vergraben hatte. Etwas irritierte es ihn, dass es niemanden zu kümmern schien, dass er wieder wach war. Sie standen alle mit dem Rücken zu ihm und starrten anscheinend etwas bestimmtes geschockt an.   
Gohan erhob sich von dem Sofa und ging zu den anderen, er wollte auch wissen was so ‚schrecklich' war. Und als er es sah, glaubte er es kaum. Er war der festen Überzeugung noch zu schlafen, DAS konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Nichts, wirklich NICHTS, konnte dazu führen! Nichts brachte Vegeta zu so einer Tätigkeit! Aber... aber.... Gohan blinzelte, kniff sich, blinzelte wieder, schüttelte den Kopf. Doch der Anblick blieb derselbe:  
Vegeta hatte einen Lachanfall!  
  
Vegeta lag auf dem Sofa und lachte. Trunks saß neben ihm und blickte ihn verstört an. Dende schaute ihn teils irritiert und teils glücklich darüber, dass der Saiyajin mal aus Herzenslust lachte, an. Goten und der Rinderteufel waren anfangs auch noch etwas verwirrt, grinsten dann aber. Muten Roshi und Oolong stellten erstaunt fest, dass Vegeta doch Humor besaß und Yamchu und Kuririn trauten ihren Augen beim besten Willen nicht.   
Goku, der der Grund für den Lachanfall war, stand, mal wieder, verlegend grinsend vor dem anderen Saiyajin und freute sich auch, ihn mal lachen zu sehen. Gohan musste sich erst mal wieder setzten, da ihm das alles etwas zu schnell ging.  
Und Piccolo? Der stand nun kurz davor seinerseits ohnmächtig zu werden.   
Ein panischer und verzweifelter Vegeta: okay.   
Ein sich um Gohan kümmernder Vegeta: ziemlich ungewöhnlich aber auch noch okay.   
Ein selbstmordgefährdeter Vegeta: wegen ihm.   
Aber ein lachender Vegeta: unmöglich!   
Irgendwas stimmt hier ganz gewaltig nicht. Vielleicht war der Saiyajin von Außerirdischen entführt worden und durch etwas anderes ersetzt worden. Oder die Welt stand kurz vor dem Untergang und Vegeta spürte dies und tat darum all diese verrückten Dinge.   
Der Namekianer stellte die ungewöhnlichsten Theorien auf, aber sie schienen ihm alle plausibler als der offensichtliche. Dieser Lachanfall konnte doch nicht zustande gekommen sein, nur weil Goku von oben bis unten mit Sahnetorte voll war?!  
  
Es war ein bescheuerter Grund. Es war dämlich. Blöd, dumm, schwachsinnig, hirnrissig, idiotisch, schwachköpfig. Einfach nur doof.... aber es war lustig.   
Vegeta hatte wirklich alles versucht, aber er hatte es einfach nicht geschafft diesen Lachanfall zu unterdrücken. Eines Tages würde er sich vielleicht in Grund und Boden dafür schämen, aber jetzt, in genau diesem Augenblick, musste er einfach lachen. Auch wenn es eine Schande um die schöne Sahnetorte war, Kakarott sah mit seinem dämlichen Grinsen und dem weißen Kuchen auf Kopf, Schultern und Oberkörper einfach zum Wegschmeißen aus.   
Inzwischen lag er nicht mehr auf der Couch und hatte sich wieder hingesetzt. Den Kopf stütze er erneut in die Hände und versuchte sich wenigstens ein wenig zu beruhigen. Das scheiterte aber gewaltig und das Beben der Schultern hielt an.   
Goku wollte gerade was sagen als plötzlich ein Schrei durch das Haus hallte:  
„AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAS MACHT IHR EIGENTLICH IMMER?!?!?!?!"  
  
Alle Anwesenden sahen Gohan erschrocken an. Einerseits darüber, dass er, ohne dass sie etwas davon gemerkt hatten, wieder wach geworden war und andererseits darüber, dass er als SuperSaiyajin vor ihnen stand und sie mit einem mordlustigen Blick anstarrte.  
„Das ist doch wohl nicht ernst gemeint, oder?!?! Was... was macht ihr eigentlich immer?! Warum muss bei euch alles immer gleich ausarten??? Jedes Mal dasselbe... ihr seid doch alle nur dumpfsinnige Idioten, die nichts anderes können als kämpfen!!!"  
Der zukünftige Bräutigam schritt im Raum auf und ab und hielt seinen Gästen, die alle irgendwo beschämt Platz genommen hatten, eine Standpauke.   
Goku hatte das so an Chichi erinnert, dass er sich neben Vegeta gesetzt hatte, da diesem das Geschrei der Frauen nichts ausmachte und er sich so ein wenig Deckung erhoffte.  
Der ältere Saiyajin hatte sogar aufgehört zu lachen und sah den jungen SuperSaiyajin aus großen Augen an. Aber das erinnerte ihn so sehr an dessen Mutter und die Sache mit der Sahnetorte hatte sich inzwischen in sein Gehirn eingenistet, sodass er drei Sekunden nachdem Gohan geendet hatte wieder in schallendes Gelächter ausbrach.   
Dabei krallte er sich in Gokus Ärmel und legte seine Stirn an dessen Oberarm.   
Der wütende Halbsaiyajin blieb stehen und blickte den anderen wieder einmal total verwirrt an. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder so lustig? Und warum lachte der überhaupt so normal wie jeder andere Mensch auch? Vegeta konnte doch nur schadenfroh und verrückt lachen und nicht ganz normal, weil er etwas einfach lustig fand!   
Die goldene Aura und Haare verschwanden und auch die Augen verloren ihren blau-grünen Glanz. Mit den Nerven vollkommen am Ende ließ er sich in einen Sessel fallen.   
„Ihr seid nochmal mein Grab."   
  
Es herrschte Schweigen im Haus, einzig und allein Vegetas Lachen war zu hören. Die meisten saßen noch ziemlich beschämt auf ihren Sitzgelegenheiten und trauten sich nicht aus Angst, vor einem weiteren Ausbruchs des schwarzhaarigen Mannes, etwas zu sagen. Dieser lag mehr im Sessel als er saß und hatte die Augen geschlossen um sich zu beruhigen.   
Goku hockte auf dem Sofa, voll mit Sahnetorte, die ihm ab und zu ins Gesicht rutschte, und tätschelte dem sich immer noch festkrallenden Saiyajin beruhigend den Kopf, was aber nicht viel brachte. Und Piccolo starrte Vegeta immer noch an als wäre er das außergewöhnlichste auf der Welt. Was in diesem einen Moment wahrscheinlich auch stimmte.   
Plötzlich stand Gohan ruckartig auf. Alle anderen sahen ihn erstaunt an.   
„Was ist?", fragte der große Namekianer.  
„Ich brauch mal meine Ruhe. Ich geh raus.... und komm später wieder." Der Halbsaiyajin machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, um auf diesem Weg das Haus zu verlassen.   
„Nimm einen Schirm mit. Es sieht aus, als würd es gleich anfangen zu regnen", schrie sein Vater ihm hinterher.   
Gohan seufzte, tat aber was Goku gesagt hatte und ging dann nach draußen, in der Hoffnung endlich mal etwas angenehme Ruhe zu haben.  
Noch einige Minuten saßen alle still und schauten auf die Tür aus der die Hauptperson des Abends zuvor verschwunden war.   
„Und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Goten schließlich. Doch alle anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern.   
Vegeta richtete sich inzwischen langsam wieder auf. Ganz beruhigt hatte er sich zwar noch nicht, aber es war schon mal kein Lachanfall mehr. Kurz blickte er zu Goku, wandte den Blick aber sofort wieder ab, da eine neue Lachwelle über ihn herzufallen drohte.   
Immer noch kichernd fiel sein Augenmerk dann auf den Sessel, auf dem wenige Minuten zuvor noch Gohan gesessen hatte.   
„Hey, wo isser hin?" Sein Finger deutete auf die verlassene Sitzgelegenheit und die fragenden Augen waren auf Piccolo gerichtet. Dem kam der Saiyajin immer noch suspekt vor und er meinte mit leicht misstrauischem Ton nur:  
„Raus."  
Das war Vegeta allerdings genug. Einen kurzen Augenblick starrte er auf den Boden, bevor er sich erhob und Richtung Küche ging, gelegentlich von einigen Kichersalven geschüttelt.  
  
Der Namekianer nutze die Gelegenheit, dass sich der Saiyajin nicht mehr im Raum befand, und stellte sich bedrohlich vor den anderen.  
„Was hast du gemacht? Ihn hypnotisiert? Lachpulver? Gehirnwäsche?" Der eine grüne Zeigefinger zeigte Richtung Küche um zu bedeuten, wen er meinte. Sein Blick war eine Mischung aus Unglauben, Verwirrung und es schien Goku auch ein wenig Angst dabei zu sein.  
Der, immer noch mit Sahnetorte bekleckerte, Mann wich leicht vor Piccolo zurück und setzte sein nichtsverstehendes Gesicht auf.  
„Wieso denn hypnotisiert? Was ist denn mit Vegeta? Was meinst du?"  
Dem Namekianer blieben die Worte im Halse stecken. Das musste doch selbst Goku aufgefallen sein, dass mit dem Saiyajinprinzen etwas nicht stimmte!!!  
„Was mit ihm ist?! WAS MIT IHM IST?!" Dende brachte durch eine ermahnende Nennung seines Namens, sein Rassenmitglied zu einem ruhigeren Ton in dem dieser dann auch fortfuhr.  
„Vegeta klinkt nicht aus, weil du ihn durch die Wand geschleudert hast. Er will sich selbst umbringen. Er... er.... er kriegt einen _Lachanfall_!!!!" Piccolo betonte dieses Wort wie etwas was man kaum auszusprechen wagte. Wie etwas, das man mit jemand bestimmten gar nicht, _gar nicht_ verbinden konnte. Was für ihn auch definitiv so war.  
„Ein Lachanfall!!! Verstehst du das nicht?! Er lacht normal... vollkommen normal.... das ist doch nicht normal!!!"   
Der Namekianer schien inzwischen der Verzweiflung nahe, doch Goku verstand immer noch nicht, worauf er hinaus wollte.   
„Ähm... und?" fragte der hochgewachsene Saiyajin zögerlich, wobei wieder etwas Sahne in sein Gesicht tropfte.   
Piccolo war nun vollständig fertig mit den Nerven. Das letzte mal hatte er sich so gefühlt als Gotenks mit Boo gekämpft hatte und sie dabei den Gottespalast zerstört hatten. Er hatte auch denselben Gesichtsausdruck.   
Dende beschloss den älteren Namekianer sachte, aber doch bestimmt, auf den Sessel zu schieben, wo er sich ein wenig beruhigen sollte. Dabei sprach er noch ein paar beschwichtigende Worte auf namekianisch zu ihm.  
Die anderen amüsierten sich inzwischen prächtig und fanden es richtig gut, die zwei ‚emotionslosen' Mitglieder ihrer Truppe von ihren Gefühlen überwältigt zu sehen. Piccolo war mit den weit aufgerissenen Augen und dem ebenfalls vor Schock geöffneten Mund einfach nur zum Schießen.   
Den Saiyajin so fröhlich zu sehen und ohne den mürrischen Blick war zwar schon etwas ungewohnt - und auch leicht unheimlich - aber es war auf eine gewisse Art und Weise lustig.   
  
Vegeta durchsuchte die Küche nach irgendwas essbarem und war drauf und dran irgendein Lied vor sich her zu trällern. Die Glückshormone, die bei Lachen ausgestoßen wurden, schienen ihm nicht zu bekommen. Er war es auch nicht gerade gewohnt, da das so gut wie - wenn nicht sogar - nie vorkam. Doch an diesem Tag schien sein ganzer Körper vollgepumpt zu sein mit diesem Zeug und immer wenn er an Kakarott dachte, musst er kichern.   
Nachdem er sich für einen Riesenpfirsich entschieden hatte, angelte er noch einen Löffel aus dem Besteckkasten und betrat wieder das Wohnzimmer.   
Piccolos Augen waren sofort auf ihn gerichtet und er der Namekianer betrachtete den Saiyajin so, wie der Saiyajin Fotos betrachtete: Mit Entsetzen und Angst.   
Vegeta schien dieser Blick aber gar nicht aufzufallen und in seiner derzeitigen Stimmung hätte er sich wohl sowieso nur in Goku-Manier gefragt, was denn so schlimm sei.   
Neben eben jenen setzte er sich und musste mal wieder mit einem Lachanfall kämpfen.   
  
Inzwischen gingen alle wieder ihren Beschäftigungen nach. Die beiden Kleinen spielten in einer Ecke. Dende unterhielt sich mit Kuririn, Yamchu trank ein paar Bierchen mit Oolong und der Rinderteufel und Muten Roshi erzählten sich gegenseitig irgendwelche Geschichten.   
Piccolo saß nach wie vor in seinem Sessel und auch Goku hockte noch auf dem Sofa, welches er, wie er zu seiner Bestürzung eben festgestellt hatte, ziemlich mit Sahnetorte vollgeschmiert hatte. Er überlegte kurz, wie er es wieder sauber kriegen sollte, aber das würde wohl nichts bringen und es war auch eines der kleineren Übel nach den beiden Löchern in der Wand.   
Sein Blick fiel plötzlich auf den Löffel, den Vegeta in der Hand hielt und er fragte sich, was der ältere Saiyajin damit vorhatte.  
„Was willst du mit dem Löffel?"  
Der kleinere hatte gerade seinen Pfirsich beendet und den Kern grazil in den Mülleimer geschmissen als Goku die Frage stellte. Er setzte sich leicht um auf dem Sofa, sodass er nun im Schneidersitz mit dem Gesicht zu Goku saß.   
Dann nahm Vegeta den Löffel in die rechte Hand und nahm etwas von der Torte, die zentimeterhoch auf Kakarotts Schultern lag.  
„Die Torte essen. Wär doch schade drum."  
Die beiden hörten ein lautes Klatschen vom nächstliegenden Sessel und sahen nur noch, als sie ihre Köpfe in die Richtung wandte, wie Piccolo leicht nach unten rutschte und die Hand auf der Stirn liegen hatte.   
„Was hat er?", flüsterte Vegeta Goku zu.  
„Keine Ahnung", meinte dieser darauf und war genauso ratlos wie sein Gegenüber.  
„Vielleicht so ne Namekianerkrankheit."  
„Möglich." Und dann fing auch der größere Saiyajin an, so gut wie er konnte, die Sahnetorte von seinen Schultern in seinen Mund zu befördern.   
  
Eine Weile ging das so. Piccolo starrte die beiden schwarzhaarigen Männer auf der Couch an und hatte einen Blick drauf, der reine Mordlust ausdrückte.   
Goku und Vegeta hatten schließlich das gröbste der Torte aufgegessen und der größere der beiden machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch da sah er den Blick des Namekianers. Ein wenig verängstigt rutschte er leicht zu dem anderen Saiyajin und sprach mit leiser Stimme:  
„Guck mal. Piccolo sieht irgendwie komisch aus."  
Vegeta wandte seinen Blick zum Sessel. „Wieso?"  
„Er sieht irgendwie sauer aus....."  
Der Ältere musterte das Gesprächsobjekt kurz und flüsterte dann zurück. „Vielleicht ist er sauer, weil er nichts von der Torte abgekriegt hat."   
Goku überlegte noch kurz und stimmte dieser Vermutung schließlich zu.   
Piccolo währenddessen war nah am ausflippen. Dank seinem guten Gehörsinn hatte er das Gespräch natürlich mithören können und die Tatsache, dass Vegeta nicht nur diesen ätzend fröhlichen, für ihn völlig untypischen Gesichtsausdruck drauf hatte, sondern jetzt auch noch so anfing zu denken wie Goku, brachte ihn bald um den Verstand.   
Seine Finger tippten nervös auf der Sessellehne umher und sein Gehirn arbeitete fieberhaft an einer Erklärung und gleichzeitig Lösung für dieses ‚Problem'.  
Plötzlich zuckten seine Augen und er stand ruckartig auf. Die beiden Saiyajins wichen auf den Blick des Namekianers auf ihrem Sofa zurück und blieben so noch eine geraume Zeit, nachdem der grüne Mann das Zimmer schon längst verlassen hatte.   
„Was war denn das jetzt?", fragte Vegeta. Goku wusste jedoch auch keine Antwort und zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
„Na ja, auch egal", meinte der Prinz und stand auf.   
„Wo gehst du hin?"  
„In die Küche, mir noch was zu essen holen."  
Doch bis zur Küche kam der ältere Saiyajin gar nicht, denn ganz plötzlich:  
PFLATSCH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Im Raum herrschte Stille. Totenstille. Und alle – ausnahmslos ALLE – waren der festen Überzeugung, dass die Stille gleich wirklich von Toten herrühren würde. Keiner wagte zu atmen und allen stand das Entsetzen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Na ja... FAST allen.   
Piccolo stand beinahe fröhlich grinsend im Raum und freute sich regelrecht auf das was gleich geschehen würde. Endlich würde alles wieder normal werden. Keine übertriebene Fröhlichkeit, kein gewöhnliches Lächeln, kein Lachanfall. Nein, gleich würde wieder das mürrische Gesicht vorherrschen, das grausame Lachen, der Humor würde völlig fehlen.   
Gleich – GLEICH!!! – würde Vegeta wieder der alte sein, gleich würde er ausflippen und alles in Schutt und Asche legen.   
Piccolo stand immer noch fröhlich grinsend neben dem älteren Saiyajin. Die übrigen Gäste sahen entsetzt zwischen den beiden umher. Sie konnten es nicht fassen, dass der Namekianer dem anderen eben einen Eimer Orangensaft übergekippt hatte. Und auch noch mit Fruchtfleisch...  
Das hing jetzt in den schwarzen, nassen, total verklebten Haaren und auch der restliche Körper sah nicht sehr viel besser aus.   
Langsam – ganz langsam – wandte Vegeta den Kopf. Seine Augen waren ausdruckslos und starr. Genauso wie sein Gesicht. Nichts spiegelte sich darin wieder. Weder Fröhlichkeit noch Zorn.   
Piccolo war leicht verwirrt. Er hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass der Saiyajin sofort ausflippen würde. Doch bis jetzt war noch nichts bemerkbar. Allerdings gab es auch keine Anzeichen, dass er wieder einen Lachanfall bekommen würde, was auch ganz positiv war.   
Dann zogen sich Vegetas Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen zusammen.   
„Na warte, Piccolo", zischte er. „Das werde ich dir heimzahlen."  
Im ganzen Raum konnte man hören wie die Luft scharf eingezogen wurde. Man konnte auch spüren wie sich die Angst in das Haus schlich und sich die Ki-Niveaus der einzelnen Personen erhöhten um auf Vegetas Wutausbruch gefasst zu sein.   
Schließlich passierte es:  
Die Augen wurden noch schmaler.  
Man sah wie er sich die Rache schon in Gedanken ausmalte.  
Die Hand hob sich nach oben.  
Der Zeigefinger zeigte auf Piccolo um zu bedeuten, dass ER bezahlen würde.  
Der Saiyajin atmete tief ein.  
Und dann:  
Ging Vegeta aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Alle starrten dem Saiyajin nach. Sie hatten ja wirklich mit allem gerechnet, aber definitiv nicht, dass er einfach aus dem Zimmer ging.  
Piccolo hatte inzwischen wieder sein entsetztes Gesicht aufgelegt und verstand gar nichts mehr. Das sprach gegen alle Gesetzte der Natur. Das.... das konnte nicht sein. Das KONNTE einfach nicht sein....   
Theoretisch hätte Vegeta ausflippen müssen... praktisch doch eigentlich auch... die Chancen standen doch 1: 100 000 000 000, dass er nicht ausflippte. Diese billionste Möglichkeit konnte doch nicht eingetreten sein!!!!  
Kopfschüttelnd stand er da und versuchte vergeblich einen Grund für Vegetas Verhalten zu finden.   
Doch dann – DANN – hörte der Namekianer die Worte des Saiyajin auf die er schon so lange gewartet hatte. Die, die er provozieren wollte. Und auch die Handlung geschah.... in... _gewisser Weise_......  
„HAHA!!! RACHE!!!!!"  
PFLATSCH!!!!  
  
Piccolo starrte auf den Saiyajin neben sich runter. Der presste die Lippen aufeinander, aber das Glitzern seiner Augen und das leichte Beben der Schultern verrieten den unterdrückten Lachanfall.   
Vegeta sah fast aus, als wolle er auf unschuldig machen, so wie er da stand. Das Lachen unterdrückt, den Blick auf Unschuldsengel eingestellt und passenderweise den Eimer, den er benutzt hatte um dem Namekianer seinerseits den Orangensaft überzuschütten, halb hinter dem Rücken versteckt.  
Aber je länger Vegeta den grünen Mann so ansah, wie sich Turban und Umhang langsam gelb verfärbten und das Fruchtfleisch überall klebte, desto schwerer wurde der Kampf gegen den Lachanfall und schließlich gab er einfach auf und krümmte sich einige Sekunden später schon halb am Boden.   
Piccolos Gesicht wurde immer sauerer und auch sein Ki-Niveau erreichte immer größere Höhen und dann konnte er sich nicht mehr zügeln:  
„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! DU MACHST MICH WAHNSINNIG!!!!!!"  
Er wollte sich auf Vegeta stürzen, doch der war noch geistesgegenwärtig genug und lief lachend davon. Da das Haus aber nicht viel Fluchtplatz bot, beschloss der Saiyajin nach draußen zu rennen.  
Goku sah das kommen und rief gerade noch rechtzeitig:  
„Nehmt die Tür!!!!!"  
Das tat Vegeta auch.... allerdings....  
BAMM!!!!  
Rannte er einfach so durch ohne sie zu öffnen und genau deshalb flog sie auch aus den Angeln und verabschiedete sich in den Wald.  
Goku seufzte. „Na ja, wenigstens haben sie nicht noch nen Loch in die Wand gemacht." Sich am Kopf kratzend besah er sich den Türrahmen.  
Die anderen Gäste starrten leicht verdutzt durch die Fenster und Löcher des Hauses und mussten schließlich ziemlich grinsen als sie das Spektakel draußen eine Weile beobachtet hatten.   
Vegeta lief laut lachend um das Haus rum, immer noch auf der Flucht vor dem Namekianer, der laut schimpfend hinterher rannte.   
  
Piccolo hätte diesem Saiyajin am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Dazu hätte er ihn allerdings erst mal kriegen müssen und da Vegeta um einiges schneller war als er, beendete er die sinnlose Verfolgungsjagd irgendwann und stapfte durch eines der Löcher zurück ins Haus um sich dort in seinen Sessel fallen zu lassen.   
Gerade hingesetzt erinnerte er sich an den babbenden Orangensaft. Er knurrte und wischte sich einige Male über das Gesicht.   
Goku war inzwischen auch wieder von der Tür weggekommen und sah den Namekianer im Sessel sitzen.  
„Och, Piccolo. Musste das jetzt sein? Jetzt ist der Sessel auch noch ruiniert."  
„Ach, hör auf zu meckern", zischte der Angesprochene und stand auf. Allerdings nicht um das Möbel zu schonen, sondern um zu sehen was der Orangensaft alles an seiner Kleidung angerichtet hatte.   
Vegeta betrat nun auch wieder, immer noch kichernd das Zimmer, und betrachtete den Namekianer, hinter Goku stehend, belustigt.   
„Schau dir an, was du angerichtet hast!", zischte der grüne Mann den anderen an und deutete auf den ehemals weißen Mantel, der jetzt eklig gelb war und mit dem ganzen Fruchtfleisch irgendwie angekotzt aussah.   
Vegeta jedoch kicherte nur wieder und meinte grinsend:  
„Was denn? Du hast doch angefangen."  
Piccolo knurrte als einzigste Antwort.   
Die anderen sahen die beiden Saiyajins und den großen Namekianer amüsiert an. Es sah verdammt witzig aus, wie die da standen.   
Vegeta, der am kleinsten war, stand ganz links, übersät mit Orangensaft und Fruchtfleisch, senkrecht zu Goku dem zweitgrößten, in der Mitte stehend, immer noch mit den Resten der Sahnetorte auf Schultern und Kopf und mit seinem nichtskapierenden Gesichtsausdruck genau gegenüber von Piccolo, der am größten war und so bedeckt wie Vegeta.   
  
Irgendwann wurde das dem Namekianer zu blöd und er machte Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen.   
„Wo willst du hin? Willst du auch raus?", fragte Goku ihn bevor er das Zimmer verlassen konnte.  
„Und was wäre wenn?", fragte der Namekianer genervt zurück, da er zur Zeit nicht auf Konservation aus war.  
„Na ja, dann wirst du nass, weil es regnet und wir keinen Schirm mehr haben..."  
„Und was wäre so schlimm daran?"  
„Du könntest krank werden..."  
Piccolo seufzte. Jetzt wurde dieser Saiyajin auch noch fürsorglich... was kam als nächstes? Würden Goten und Trunks brav sein?  
„Ich will gar nicht raus", murmelte er.  
„Wo willst du sonst hin?"  
„Wohin wohl? Ins Bad!"  
„Und was willst du da?"   
Der Namekianer starrte Goku an. So blöd konnte doch nicht mal er sein! Aber anscheinend doch, denn der größere Saiyajin sah ihn mit fragendem Gesicht an.   
Vegeta stand immer noch leicht kichernd hinter seinem einzigen Rassenmitglied und musste angesichts dessen Blödheit grinsen und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Kakarott, was macht man denn im Bad?"   
Dem Angesprochenen sah man die Erkenntnis förmlich an. „Achso!!! Du musst aufs Klo!! Gehen Namekianer auch aufs Klo?"  
„AAAAHH!!", war Piccolos einziger Kommentar und er verschwand ins Bad um da zu duschen.   
Goku guckte blöd, die anderen kicherten leise... und Vegeta hatte den nächsten Lachanfall.   
  
Zehn Minuten später kam der Namekianer auch schon wieder aus dem Bad, mit sauberem Umhang, Turban und Gesicht.   
Goku guckte erneut etwas dümmlich, da er immer noch der Meinung gewesen war, Piccolo wäre auf dem Klo gewesen. Diesen Moment der Verwirrung nutzte Vegeta und schlüpfte nun seinerseits ins Bad.  
So musste der am längsten warten, der als erster überhaupt dreckig geworden war.   
Weitere zehn Minuten später, schrie Vegeta plötzlich durchs Haus:  
„Hey, Kakarott!!! Ich brauch was zum Anziehen."  
„Komm ja schon." Also dackelte Goku nach oben und gab dem anderen Saiyajin etwas von seinen Klamotten. Die anderen warteten inzwischen unten, gespannt dadrauf, wie Vegeta aussehen würde. So ganz konnten sie ihn sich nicht in einem dieser roten Kampfanzüge vorstellen.   
Kurze Zeit später betrat der Saiyajin auch schon den Raum. Ein wenig seltsam sah es schon aus. Er trug eines von Gokus normalen, schwarzen Hemden, welches ihm auch recht gut passte. Das Oberteil des Anzuges hatte er weggelassen und trug nur den schwarzen Gürtel und die Hose. Diese passte allerdings ganz und gar nicht. Sie sah ja schon bei Goku ziemlich bauschig aus, aber da Vegeta ein ganzes Stück kleiner war als der hochgewachsene Saiyajin, schlapperte sie ziemlich.   
Kritisch beäugte sich der Saiyajin und zupfte an dem roten Stoff herum.   
„Hm... irgendwie nicht so ganz meine Größe. Und meine Farbe auch nicht......" Einige Momente starrte er in die Luft. „Oh Gott.... jetzt hör ich mich schon so an wie Bulma...."   
  
Die nächsten Minuten vergingen wieder normal. Die meisten unterhielten sich, Goku duschte nun auch endlich mal, Vegeta zupfte noch ein wenig an der Kleidung rum und Piccolo fand sich langsam damit ab, dass der Saiyajin den Verstand verloren hatte.   
„Sagt mal, Leute. Meint ihr nicht, wir sollten mal langsam ins Bett? Wir müssen doch morgen früh raus...", warf Kuririn plötzlich in die Runde.  
„Aber, aber Junge. Die Nacht ist doch noch früh. Ähähähähä."   
„Und was sollen wir noch machen?"  
„Na, wir können doch noch etwas Spaß haben, ähähähähähähä... hä ...... hä....." Muten Roshi sah sich um und merkte dann schließlich auch, dass keine Frauen anwesend waren. Er räusperte sich. „Andererseits... können wir auch ins Bett."  
Kuririn konnte mal wieder nur den Kopf schütteln.  
„Mal ganz nebenbei", Yamchu wandte sich an Goten, da er zur Zeit der einzigste Anwesende der Gastgeberfamilie war. „Wo sollen wir eigentlich schlafen?"  
„Wir haben nen paar Matratzen besorgt. Die liegen im Schlafzimmer. Mama meinte, wir sollen das Wohnzimmer ausräumen und die Dinger dann hier reinlegen. Wir seien ja alle starke Männer."   
Und fast wie auf Befehl machten sich die starken Männer dran, dass Zimmer auszuräumen. Allerdings stellte sich ihnen da noch ein Problem in den Weg... oder besser zwei.   
„Das geht nicht", überlegte der Rinderteufel. „Ein Sofa und ein Sessel sind zuviel." Er kratze sich am Kopf und besah sich die Lage. Das eine Sofa, den einen Sessel und den Tisch hatten sie gut gestaut in eine Ecke verfrachtet. Wenn sie aber die anderen beiden Möbelstücke noch irgendwo hinstellten, blieb nicht mehr genug Platz für alle.   
„Dann schmeißt es doch raus," schlug Vegeta vor.  
„Es regnet wie in Strömen", beleerte Oolong den schwarzhaarigen Mann, den er sonst eigentlich vermied anzusprechen. Doch heute war ja eine große Ausnahme.   
„Dann nimmt halt die, die sowieso schon dreckig sind. Die müssen doch sowieso weg."  
Die anderen sahen sich unschlüssig an. Keiner von ihnen wollte sich gegenüber Chichi dafür rechtfertigen.   
Der Saiyajin sah sie an – und schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles muss man selber machen." Und bevor auch irgendjemand noch ein Wort sagen konnte, hatte er sich das Sofa mit den Tortenresten und den Sessel mit dem Saft schon geschnappt und durch eines der Löcher aus dem Haus geworfen.   
Schulterzuckend akzeptierten sie diese Tatsache und Yamchu ging mit Goten und dem Rinderteufel die Matratzen holen.  
„Sollen wir echt mit den offenen Löchern schlafen?" Kuririn besah sich kritisch eine der Lücken.   
„Was denn sonst? Oder hast du ne Idee, wie wir sie zukriegen sollen?" Der kleine Mann schaute Piccolo einen Moment an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Wir könnten doch auch gleich draußen campen!!!" schlug Trunks vor, und Goten stimmte begeistert zu. Die beiden Jungs hatten gerade eine Campingphase und versuchten so oft wie möglich mit jemandem irgendwo in der Wildnis zu zelten. Sie hatten sich zu dem Namekianer und Kuririn gestellt und sahen sie aus großen Augen an.   
„Jungs! Es regnet!"  
„Ach Mist..." kam es von beiden gleichzeitig. Diese Tatsache hatten sie ganz vergessen.  
„Wir können doch auch drinnen campen", vernahmen sie plötzlich Vegetas Stimme hinter sich.   
„Aber zum Campen gehört ein Lagerfeuer", belehrte Trunks seinen Vater.  
„Können wir ja auch drinnen machen."  
„Und was ist mit dem Haus?", warf Dende, der das Gespräch mitverfolgt hatte und sich nun auch dazustellte, als Einwand ein.   
„Ach, das ist doch sowieso schon ruiniert. Da können wir hier drinnen auch nen Feuer anzünden."  
„WAS?!?!", kam es plötzlich entsetzt von der Türschwelle. Goku stand, frisch geduscht und stark geschockt angesichts Vegetas Worten, da und hatte die weitaufgerissenen Augen auf den anderen Saiyajin gerichtet.   
„Jetzt reg dich nicht auf, Kakarott. Das Haus is doch wirklich schon ruiniert. Ob da jetzt nen paar Rußflecken mehr oder weniger an der Decke sind, is doch auch egal."  
„Aber Chichi..."  
„Mensch, Kakarott. Sei keine Memme. Du bist was weiß ich wie viel mal stärker als sie. Setzt dich endlich mal durch."   
Aber Goku sah ganz und gar nicht danach aus, als wolle er das tun. Auf den Boden blickend stand er da und druckste vor sich rum. Auf der einen Seite wollte er den übrigen nicht den Spaß verderben, aber auf der anderen hatte er Angst vor Chichi.   
Vegeta besah sich die Sache kopfschüttelnd. Manchmal konnte er Kakarott wirklich nicht verstehen. Er seufzte. „Außerdem fällt das da oben doch gar nicht auf. Die Wand und die Möbel werden sie mehr aufregen. Und die sind schon nicht mehr zu retten."  
„Möbel?" Goku blickte den anderen irritiert an, worauf dieser nur auf das Sofa und den Sessel draußen im strömenden Regen deutete.   
„Wa.... warum habt ihr das rausgestellt?"  
„Wir hatten nicht genug Platz", meinte Vegeta beiläufig und kam dann wieder auf das eigentliche Problem zu sprechen. „Also ist so ein Lagerfeuer doch gar kein Problem.."  
„Und wenn das Haus abbrennt?", warf Goku schon fast resignierend ein, da er wusste, dass der andere das Feuer sowieso durchsetzen würde.  
„Dann zieht ihr halt zu uns, wir haben doch genug Platz."  
Durch diesen Vorschlag ziemlich verwundert, stammelte der größere der beiden Saiyajins schließlich ein ‚Okay' und sofort begannen die beiden kleinen etwas Holz zu suchen.  
In der Zwischenzeit sammelte Vegeta Steine zur Begrenzung und die anderen legten die Matratzen aus.  
  
Gohan hatte sich an die Berge zurückgezogen, wo er unter einem kleinen Felsvorsprung auf der Wiese saß und den Regen beobachtete. Es tat gut, einfach mal seine Ruhe zu haben und sich um nichts Sorgen zu machen.   
Ein paar Stunden blieb er da und ließ die Ruhe der Natur auf sich einwirken. Da es Sommer war und trotz des Regens noch angenehm warm, fror er auch nicht.   
Nachdem bereits die Nacht hereingebrochen war und sich seine Nerven beruhigt hatten, machte sich der Halbsaiyajin auf den Heimweg.   
Während er so durch den, immer noch leicht fallenden Regen, ging, schlichen sich schon leichte Ängste in seinen Geist. Wer wusste, was diese Truppe in der Zwischenzeit noch gemacht hatte. Aber Gohan sagte sich, egal was los wäre, es würde ihn nicht kümmern. Er heiratete morgen und ab jetzt würde er sich nur noch darauf freuen und sich einfach nicht mehr ärgern lassen.  
Schon von weitem sah er das schwach erhellte Haus. Für einen Augenblick blieb er stehen und sah es an. Dann atmete er tief ein und sagte zu sich selbst:  
„Okay, Augen zu und durch!"  
Entschlossen trat er auf das Haus zu. Ein wenig wunderte er sich über das flackernde Licht. Lampen flackerten normalerweise nicht, also was um Himmelswillen hatten die mit dem Strom gemacht? Aber egal, es kümmerte ihn nicht.   
Als er den Weg so entlang ging, kam er an der herausgeschleuderten Tür vorbei und fragte sich, wie das schon wieder passiert war. Aber egal, es kümmerte ihn nicht.   
Schließlich trat er aus dem Wäldchen hinaus und sah Sofa und Sessel im Regen stehen. Kurz zuckten seine Augen. Warum standen die draußen? Aber egal, es kümmerte ihn   
nicht.  
Zögerlich betrat er den Raum, im Grunde auf alles gefasst.... nur nicht auf DAS.  
Ein Lagerfeuer... MITTEN im Zimmer!!! Drumrum saßen alle und grillten Marshmallows und Würstchen!!!   
Yamchu und Goku spielten mit den beiden kleinen Karten und wurden nach Strich und Faden abgezockt, was Dende, Kuririn und selbst Piccolo sehr amüsiert beobachteten!!!!   
Und........ und............ und Vegeta saß mit Oolong, Muten Roshi und dem Rinderteufel zusammen, die ihm Geschichten erzählten, wobei er sich vor Lachen mal wieder fortschmiss!!!!   
„Hey, Kleiner, da bist du ja wieder!" meinte der ältere Saiyajin als er Gohan gewahr wurde. Dieser starrte nur auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann unter sich, unfähig etwas zu sagen.   
„Komm, steh nicht so darum und setz dich hin." Er wurde von Vegeta runtergezogen und saß jetzt neben ihm. Einige Momente stierte er seinen Nachbar nur an und überlegte fieberhaft für eine Erklärung. Allerdings fand er keine und so stellte er dem älteren die Frage, die ihm auf der Zunge brannte.  
„Vegeta?"  
„Hm?"  
„Warum trägst du Vaters Kleidung?"  
Der Gefragte blickte kurz an sich hinunter, bevor er antwortete: „Piccolo hat mir nen Eimer Orangensaft übergeschüttet."  
Gohan zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Warum?"  
„Was weiß ich. Frag ihn selbst!" und damit wandte sich der Saiyajin wieder Oolong zu, der Vegeta zur Zeit über die ganzen ‚Jugendsünden' Bulmas aufklärte.   
Der Halbsaiyajin drehte seinen Kopf auch - allerdings ziemlich verwirrt und langsam - in die andere Richtung, wo der Namekianer saß. Der schaute ihn auch schon an, wartete aber bis sein einstiger Schüler den Blick direkt auf ihn gerichtet hatte.  
Piccolos leichtes Grinsen, dass er beim Zuschauen des Kartenspieles, schon nicht unterdrücken konnte, wurde angesichts des vollkommen verstörten Blickes Gohans nur noch breiter.   
Der Bräutigam brachte nicht einmal mehr die Frage heraus, aber der andere verstand ihn auch so und meinte, immer noch grinsend:  
„Ich wollte ihn wieder normal machen...... Aber... es hat nicht _so ganz_ geklappt....." Inzwischen hatte er sich mit der Tatsache abgefunden, dass Vegeta heute spinnte und fand es sogar recht lustig.   
Aber Gohan war dadurch nur noch mehr verwirrt – und der Saiyajin machte es nicht gerade besser. Der bekam nämlich gerade den nächsten Lachanfall, als Oolong die Sache mit der Karotte, erzählte und lehnte sich gegen Gohan um nicht umzufallen.   
„Sag mal, Vegeta!" Der Halbsaiyajin klang eindringlich um Antwort für des Saiyajins Verhalten fordernd, allerdings nicht wütend, sondern eher wie in einer letzten Verzweiflung. Der schwarzhaarige Mann legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken um Gohan anzusehen. Er saß mit dem Rücken an den rechten Arm des anderen gelehnt da und versuchte jetzt den Lachanfall ein wenig zu drosseln.  
„Was denn?", fragte er immer noch grinsend und mit einem so freundlichen Ausdruck in Gesicht und Augen, dass ihm gegenüber einem selbst die nette Lunch als böse und gemein vorgekommen wäre.  
„Was ist denn mit dir los?! Hast du was getrunken?!"   
Vegetas Grinsen wurde breiter. „Nein. Ich hab nur meinen Stolz abgelegt."  
Gohan fiel nach hinten und da dieser seine Stütze war, der Saiyajin auch.   
Resignierend seufzend hob der junge Mann den Kopf und blickte auf den anderen, der kichernd auf seinem Bauch lag.   
„Weißt du, Vegeta... Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das mal sagen würde, aber... du bist mir mit Stolz irgendwie doch lieber."  
Der Saiyajin grinste nur.   
Letztendlich fand Gohan sich doch noch damit ab, dass seine gesamte Ver- und Bekanntschaft total spinnte und er sich morgen sicherlich auf einiges gefasst machen musste....   
ENDE  
  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
  
Na ja, ich musste euch ja schocken, diesmal wo ich keinen schönen Cliffhanger hab XD (hat sowieso niemanden geschockt, oder?)  
Aber beruhigt euch, die Fic ist noch nicht zu Ende. Nur die Junggesellenparty ist jetzt offiziell beendet und ab dem nächsten Teil geht's mit dem Hochzeitstag los^^   
Also, bis zum nächsten Teil^^ Und vergesst den Kommentar nicht!!! 


	5. Wir kommen noch zu spät!

Titel: Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben

Untertitel: Wir kommen noch zu spät!!

Teil 4/?

Genre: Comedy

Warning: crazy, silly, OOC

Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit damit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte er irgendjemanden nicht gefallen, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren  (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive_ Kritik, ich möchte nur keine Flames oder ähnliches, nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, was jemandem nicht in den Kram passt.)

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben Teil 5 – Oder: Wir kommen noch zu spät!!!

****

„Ahhh!!!! Wir kommen noch zu spät, wir kommen noch zu spät!!!!" Gohan stürmte an Vegeta, der gerade aus der Küche kam, vorbei und rannte ihn fast um. Genau wie Goku, der hinter seinem Sohn herfegte, ihn aber nicht zu fassen bekam. 

Inzwischen hatte der Saiyajin seinen Stolz wieder aufgenommen und war mürrisch wie eh und je. Grummelnd setzte er sich auf das wieder zurechtgerückte Sofa und schaute sich die Szene an.

Der Halbsaiyajin rannte im ganzen Haus rum, immer auf der Suche nach etwas, zumeist nach seinen Klamotten. Die wurden aber von seinem Vater hinterhergetragen, der vergeblich versuchte seinen Sohn zu beruhigen. 

„Seid ihr alle fertig?" Gohan stand vor den anderen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Schon seit Stunden", meinte Vegeta ohne den Blick von der Decke zu nehmen, die er automatisch anstarrte, da er den Kopf in den Nacken auf die Lehne gelegt hatte.

„Gut", der Bräutigam klang fast ruhig. „..... Aber ich nicht!!!" und da war die Panik wieder. Sofort stürmte er aus dem Zimmer sein Jackett suchen. 

„Aber Gohan... das hab ich doch...." Goku schien inzwischen schon fast genervt, denn er verdrehte die Augen und seufzte bevor er seinem Sohn nachsetzte. 

„Wenn das noch weiter so geht, kommen wir wirklich zu spät", meinte Kuririn mit Blick auf die Uhr. Er saß mit Yamchu und Oolong auf dem Wohnzimmertisch, schon lange fertig, in ihren Anzügen und wartete darauf, dass Gohan endlich fertig werden würde. 

„Ach, das ist doch nur die Aufregung vor der Hochzeit. Die hat jeder", warf der Rinderteufel ein und half Goten noch schnell in seine Jacke. 

Trunks setzte sich, ebenfalls in schickem Anzug, mit Goten auf die Couch und ließ gelangweilt die Füße baumeln. Vegeta war schon sichtlich genervt und meinte an die Menschen im Raum gewandt:

„Warum müsst ihr eigentlich immer um alles so einen Aufwand machen? Das is doch nicht mehr normal."

„Ach Vegeta", versuchte Kuririn darauf zu erklären. „Heiraten ist nun mal einer der schönsten Augenblicke im Leben. Es ist für jeden die Erfüllung eines Traumes."

Der Saiyajin hatte den Blick auf den kleinen Mann gerichtet und sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue einige Augenblicke an. Dann wandte er den Kopf ab, starrte in die Luft und meinte grießgrämmig zu dem, neben ihm im Schneidersitz schwebenden, Namekianer:

„Menschen...."

„Wem sagst du das....."

„Könnt ihr zwei nicht einmal eure ganze Meckerei sein lassen?!?! Wenigstens für heute?!?!!!"

Piccolo und Vegeta zuckten leicht zurück als Gohan sie anschrie. Aber der war inzwischen schon wieder in einem anderen Teil des Hauses. Kurz darauf kam Goku auch schon wieder. Allerdings trottete er inzwischen nur noch hinterher mit einem resignierenden Gesichtsausdruck. 

Der ältere Saiyajin schüttelte den Kopf und stützte seinen Kopf auf den, auf der Lehne ruhenden, Arm. Der Namekianer stimmte ihm stillschweigend zu.

Dende, in einer seiner besten Gottesroben, trat zu ihnen und meinte leise:

„Lasst ihn doch wenigstens heute mal in Ruhe. Er ist doch schon aufgeregt genug." Wie auf Befehl stürmte Gohan auch schon wieder schreiend durchs Zimmer. Mürrisch ließen beide ein ‚Okay' verlauten.

Als der Erdengott sich zu Muten Roshi, ebenfalls in einem seiner besten Anzüge, gesellt hatte und mit diesem etwas plauderte, meinte Vegeta leise zu Piccolo:

„Trotzdem versteh ich das ganze nicht... So was macht man doch normalerweise alleine."

Der Namekianer, in seinem normalen Umhang, jedoch mit etwas feinerer Kleidung drunter, schaute leicht verwundert.

„Wieso? Soweit ich weiß, gibt das immer so einen Tumult darum."

„Pff... hier vielleicht. Bei uns verlief so was immer nur unter den beteiligten Personen, ohne den ganzen Schnickschnack und die ganze Bagage. Und auch nicht mit so komischen Klamotten..." Er besah sich selbst. Bulma hatte ihm das Zeug ausgesucht. Allerdings hatte sie geahnt, dass er von einem kompletten Anzug mit Hemd und Krawatte nicht begeistert sein würde und hatte ihm darum nur ein T-Shirt mit Jackett und Hose verpasst. Trotzdem fand er das alles viel zu viel Aufwand. 

Piccolo wollte noch was sagen, drehte dann jedoch den Kopf vom Saiyajin weg, der genau das gleiche tat. Eine Sekunde später stand auch schon wieder Gohan vor ihnen und sah sie misstrauisch an, als ob er nicht glaubte, dass sie nicht mehr meckerten. Die beiden Verdächtigen sahen ihn nur mit einem ‚Is-was?'-Blick an. 

Der Halbsaiyajin hatte das Gespräch nicht mitgekriegt und stürmte darum auch wieder, nachdem er sich sicher war, sie würden nicht meckern, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben, aus dem Zimmer. 

„Ach, ich gebs auf." Goku ließ sich erschöpft und genervt neben Vegeta und Goten auf das Sofa fallen. 

„Lass mich mal machen, mein Junge", lachte der Rinderteufel, nahm das Jackett entgegen, das Goku ihm dankbar hinhielt, und versuchte nun seinerseits seinen Enkel zu beruhigen. 

„Warst du auch so ätzend?", fragte der Saiyajinprinz den neben sich sitzenden. 

„Nein...."

„Dafür warst du spurlos verschwunden, an deinem Hochzeitsmorgen", warf Kuririn trocken ein. 

Vegeta wandte misstrauisch seinen Kopf zu Goku. „Erzähl mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass du Schiss hattest?!"

Der größere Saiyajin legte eine Hand an den Hinterkopf und grinste verlegen: „Ne, ich hab vergessen, dass ich heiraten sollte und bin trainieren gegangen."

Vegeta fiel fast vom Sofa.

„Oh mein Gott!!! Oh mein Gott!!! Wir kommen noch zu spät!!!!" Videl wollte sich schon die Haare raufen, als C18 sie gerade noch davon abhalten konnte. Diese waren nämlich frisch gewaschen, gefönt und gelegt und dafür, dass es eine 15 Minuten Arbeit gewesen war, sah es verdammt gut aus.

Im Hause Satan ging alles etwas hektisch, da wegen des Alkoholkonsums keiner den Wecker gestellt hatte. Glücklicherweise war Marron aber früh wach geworden und hatte ihre Mutter geweckt, weil sie der Hunger plagte. Danach war das große Rennen losgegangen, da nun der gesamte Zeitplan im Eimer war und alles doppelt so schnell erledigt werden musste. 

„Okay, okay.... ganz ruhig", Videl stand mitten im Zimmer und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. „Haben wir alles?", sie sah die anderen Frauen an. Chichi hatte ein schlichtes, aber dennoch schönes rotes Kleid in ihrem ‚Land-look' an und die Haare zu einem Dutt hochgesteckt, das Pony jedoch nicht mit eingebunden. Bulma trug ein langes blaues, figurbetont, aber nicht zu sehr und hatte die Haare offen gelassen. C18 trug ein dunkelblaues Minikleid, mit schwarzer Seidenstrumpfhose drunter und wie immer offenen Haaren. Die kleine Marron hatte ein zartrosanes Kleidchen bekommen und ihre zwei Zöpfe waren mit Schleifen festgebunden. Videl selbst war noch in ihrer Alltagskleidung, da sie sich erst in der Kapelle umziehen wollte. 

Inzwischen hatten alle mit einem ‚Ja' auf die Frage der Braut geantwortet, doch diese war der festen Überzeugung, dass sie irgendetwas vergessen hatten und rannte ihm Haus umher.

„Wir haben doch alles, oder?", fragte Chichi nochmal. 

„Ich denke schon. Der Gleiter steht bereit, wir können sofort los", meinte Bulma daraufhin. „Oder fehlt noch irgendwas?"

„Also ich hab das Kleid", die schwarzhaarige Frau hielt es in seiner Schutzhülle hoch.

„Gut, ich hab den Brautstrauß, die Schuhe und den Schleier", sagte die Technikerin.

„Ich hab meine Blumen", das kleine Blumenmädchen hielt stolz den Korb mit den Blütenblättern hoch.

„Und ich hab die Braut", der Cyborg hatte sich kurz entschlossen die hysterische Frau geschnappt und alle zusammen gingen sie zum Gleiter vor der Tür.

„Wann kommt eigentlich dein Vater?", wollte Chichi wissen und nahm auf der Fahrerseite Platz.

„Er kommt direkt zur Kapelle. Ich hoffe nur er kommt nicht zu spät..." mit einem Blick auf die Uhr kam die Panik wieder auf. „OH MEIN GOTT!!!! WIR kommen zu spät. Schnell Chichi!!! Wir müssen uns beeilen!!!!" 

Bulma, die mit Marron und der Braut hinten saß, versuchte letztere vergeblich zu beruhigen. C18 vorne sah mit leichtem Entsetzen, wie die werdende Schwiegermutter ein entschlossenes Gesicht aufsetzte und den Fuß auf das Gaspedal stellte als wäre er aus Blei.

„Wir können von Glück reden, wenn wir heil da oben ankommen...", murmelte sie.

„Wir kommen noch zu spät!!! Wir kommen noch zu spät!!!"

„Wenn jedes Mal, wenn er diesen Satz sagt, einer auf der Erde abkratzen würde, wäre dieser Planet bald menschenleer....", stellte Vegeta, immer noch mit stetigem Blick auf die Zimmerdecke, trocken fest. Alle anderen stimmten ihm nickend zu. 

„Wir kommen noch zu spät!!! Wir kommen noch zu spät!!!"

„Und schon wieder zwei......"

„Wir kommen noch zu spät!!! Wir kommen noch zu spät!!!"

„Und noch einmal....."

„Wir kommen noch zu spät!!! Wir kommen noch zu spät!!!"

„Und er sagt immer, ich wär grausam gewesen...."

„Wir kommen noch zu spät!!! Wir kommen noch zu spät!!!"

„Massensterben nennt man das...."

„AHHHHH!!! VEGETA!!! HALT DIE KLAPPE!!!!" Der Bräutigam stand wütenden Blickes vor dem Saiyajin, doch der ließ sich davon nicht stören und meinte mit gelangweilten Ton:

„Wenn du noch weiter hier rum stehst, kommen wir noch zu spät."

Gohans Augen weiteten sich als ihn die Erkenntnis traf und er schreiend wieder losstürmte: „Wir kommen noch zu spät!!! Wir kommen noch zu spät!!!"

„Dein Sohn ist ein kaltblütiger Mörder", sagte Vegeta zu Goku, der sich beherrschen musste nicht laut los zu lachen. 

„Hm... okay, ich denke es ist alles fertig, wir können gehen", meinte der Rinderteufel. Also erhoben sich alle aus ihren Sitzgelegenheiten und gingen nach draußen, wo sie losfliegen wollten.

„Wo müssen wir eigentlich hin?", fragte Kuririn plötzlich.

„Zu irgend so ner Kapelle im angrenzenden Wald von Satan City. Videl meinte sie liegt etwas höher auf einem Berg und müsste von der Luft aus leicht zu finden sein."

Der kleine Mann nickte und kurz darauf hatten sie sich auch schon alle in die Luft erhoben. Yamchu nahm Oolong und Goku seinen Schwiegervater, dann flogen sie Richtung Satan City. Nur Vegeta blieb am Eingang des Hauses stehen und schaute ihnen etwas irritiert nach. Er schaute zurück ins Haus und wieder zu der immer kleiner werdenden Gesellschaft. Letztendlich schüttelte er den Kopf und ging seufzend zurück ins Haus. Ein paar Sekunden später kam er auch schon wieder hinaus mit, einem immer noch hysterischen, Gohan im Schlepptau und flog den anderen dann hinterher.

„WAS SOLL DAS HEIßEN DIE SIND NOCH NICHT DA?!?!?!?!?!" Videl sah in diesem Moment angsteinflößender als eine wütende Bulma und wütende Chichi zusammen aus und aus genau diesem Grund, wichen die beiden ältesten Frauen auch zurück. C18 war erst mal erleichtert, dass sie diese Autofahrt überstanden hatten. Gokus Frau hatte wirklich alle Ampeln und Verkehrsschilder ignoriert und als sie dann auch noch die engen Bergstraße mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit hinaufgebraust war, hatte der Cyborg wirklich Angst gehabt. 

An der kleinen Kapelle angekommen, hatten Bulma und Chichi erst mal die Männer gesucht, doch diese waren noch nicht da.

„Jetzt beruhig dich doch. Bis du fertig bist sind sie bestimmt schon eingetroffen," versuchte die schwarzhaarige Frau die Braut wieder ruhig zu bekommen. 

„Aber... aber... was ist wenn sie nicht kommen?! Vielleicht schlafen sie noch! Oder sie finden den Weg nicht!!! Oder sie kommen gar nicht!!!!" 

Mit Entsetzen sah der Cyborg wie die junge Frau schon wieder die Hände hob um sich die Haare zu raufen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig sprang sie zu ihr und hielt ihre Hände fest. 

Dann plötzlich kam ein Auto die Straße raufgefahren und Videl schien sich einigermaßen zu beruhigen. 

„Das sind sie doch, das sind sie doch, oder? ODER?" Aber sie waren es nicht, denn als das Gefährt zum stehen kam und sich die Türen öffneten, stiegen nur Mr. Satan, Boo und Beh aus. 

Videl rannte sofort auf ihren Vater aus, der seine Arme ausstreckte um seine Tochter freudig zu begrüßen. Doch die dachte gar nicht an eine herzliche Begrüßung, sondern packte den Champion nur am Kragen, zog ihn zu sich runter und meinte mit tödlichem Blick:

„Hast du Gohan gesehen?"

„Äh..... nein...."

„AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! SIE KOMMEN NOCH ZU SPÄT!!!!" Die Braut ließ ihren Vater los und rannte auf dem Gelände umher, immer noch hysterisch schreiend und mit den Armen wild umherfuchtelnd. 

Mr. Satan schaute ihr einige Zeit perplex nach bevor er zu Chichi und den anderen Frauen trat. 

„Was ist denn mit ihr?"

„Ach Gohan und die anderen sind noch nicht da. Und das macht sie wohl leicht wahnsinnig."

„Leicht?", murmelte C18 unhörbar für die anderen auf Bulmas Aussage.

„Oh mein Gott!! Oh mein Gott!!! Warum kommen die nicht? Wieso sind die noch nicht hier? Bestimmt ist irgendwas passiert. Vielleicht hatten sie einen Unfall!!! Oder Gohan lässt mich sitzen!!!"

Diese Überlegung hätte wohl in einem Wein- und Tobsuchtsanfall geendet, wenn nicht genau in diesem Augenblick Goku und die anderen gelandet wären.

„Hallo!", grinste Goku fröhlich, während er und der Rest der Männergesellschaft landete.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich", gab Chichi erleichtert von sich und ging zu ihrem Mann und Sohn um sie zu begrüßen. Auch Bulma ging zu Trunks und C18 mit Marron zu Kuririn.

„Gott sei Dank seid ihr da", wisperte sie ihm zu. „Das hätte hier fast in einer Katastrophe geendet."

Der kleine Mann grinste. „Ist Videl auch so hysterisch?"

„Hysterisch ist gar kein Ausdruck." Sie warf einen Blick zu der jungen Frau, die erleichtert ausatmete und nach hinten kippte. Glücklicherweise stand Mr. Satan hinter ihr um sie aufzufangen. Doch plötzlich bemerkte sie etwas und ihr Gesicht bekam wieder einen panischen Ausdruck.

„Leute?", fragte sie schon mit Entsetzen in der Stimme und sah nervös zwischen den ganzen Männern umher.

„Was denn?", fragte Goku freundlich lächelnd seine zukünftige Schweigertochter. 

„Wo ist Gohan?", fragte diese schließlich zögerlich. 

Daraufhin sahen sich alle Männer, plus Namekianer um bis sie die Erkenntnis wie der Schlag traf und der Saiyajin schon fast panisch schrie:

„Oh mein Gott!!! Wir haben ihn zuhause vergessen!!!!"

Die Sonne stand hell und klar am Himmel, schickte ihre warmen Strahlen auf die Erde unter sich. Die Bäume des Waldes reckten sich ihnen entgegen, versuchten so viele wie möglich auf zu fangen. Doch dann hielten sie in ihrer Tätigkeit inne. Schienen schon fast den Atem anzuhalten. So auch die Tiere zwischen und in den Bäumen. In diesen Augenblicken war kein Geräusch zu hören, nur der Wind fegte einmal über die Lichtung auf der eine erstarrte Hochzeitsgesellschaft den Vater des fehlenden Bräutigams anstarrte. Es war im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. 

„Vergessen?!", flüsterte Videl schließlich kaum hörbar, während ihre Augen immer größer wurden. 

„Ihr habt was?!?!", schrieen Bulma, Chichi und selbst C18 die Männer an.

„Vergessen?!?!", drang es erneut aus dem Mund der Braut, jedoch in normaler Lautstärke.

„Das habt ihr doch nicht wirklich?", fragte Mr. Satan ungläubig den Rest der Männer.

Videls Augen hatten inzwischen ihre Maximalgröße erreicht und ihre verkrampften Finger zuckten unaufhörlich..... und dann, brach der Sturm los:

„VERGESSEN?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

Alle Tiere die sich in der Nähe der Lichtung befunden hatten, waren nach dem schrillen Schrei der Braut geflüchtet. 

Diese stand nun in der Mitte der Lichtung und brabbelte vor sich hin: „Vergessen, sie haben ihn vergessen. Einfach vergessen... vergessen... sie haben ihn einfach vergessen... vergessen... einfach so...." Mr Satan versuchte vergeblich mit Boos und Behs Hilfe sie wieder zur Besinnung zu kriegen, was aber nicht so ganz gelang. 

Goku lief mit wild fuchtelnden Armen auf und ab und schrie schon fast hysterisch irgendwas davon wie sie Gohan vergessen konnten, und was jetzt mit der Hochzeit passieren würde. Auf die Idee zurück zu fliegen und ihn einfach zu holen kam er wohl nicht. 

Der Rest der Männer musste sich inzwischen den drei Frauen gegenüber rechtfertigen, warum es ihnen nicht aufgefallen war, dass die wichtigste männliche Person nicht dabei war. 

Beobachtet – und nebenbei für bekloppt abgestempelt – wurden sie alle dabei von Trunks, Goten und Marron, die die ganze Aufregung nicht ganz verstanden. 

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder los?"

Die drei Kinder drehten sich zu Vegeta um, der gerade im Begriff war zu landen, und mal wieder so klang, als interessierte es ihn gar nicht. 

Trunks zuckte mit den Schultern bevor er seinem Vater antwortete:

„Sie haben Gohan zuhause vergessen und jetzt sind sie alle durchgedreht."

Der Saiyajin ließ seinen Blick noch einmal kurz über das ganze Chaos schweifen, bevor er meinte: „Den hab ich doch."

Erneut herrschte Totenstille. Obwohl Vegeta nicht laut gesprochen hatte, und seine vier Worte _eigentlich_ in dem ganzen Geplappere aus Hysterie, Vorwürfen und Verzweiflung hätte untergehen müssten, hatten alle sie gehört – und so kam es, dass die gesamte Hochzeitsgesellschaft einige Sekunden mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf den Saiyajin starrten, bevor sie synchron fragten:

„Wo?"

Vegeta schaute leicht irritiert nach rechts und wunderte sich, dass sie noch fragten, obwohl sie den Bräutigam doch eigentlich sehen müssten. Als sie aber alle ihren Blick auf ihn gerichtet ließen, hob er letztendlich die Hand und deutete auf das Paar, schlaff von seinen Schultern herabhängender, Beine. „Hier?!"

Wieder war es still für einige Augenblicke. 

„Vegeta?", brach Goku schließlich zögernd fragend die Stille.

„Hm?", kam es desinteressiert zurück.

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er ist ohnmächtig."

Erneut herrschte Schweigen.

„Warum?" Tief in seinem Inneren fühlte Goku, dass er die Antwort eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.

„Er hat genervt." Als Vegeta nicht weiterredete, kam ein mehrstimmiges „Und?" aus den Reihen der anderen.

Der Saiyajin war inzwischen der Überzeugung, dass diese gesamte Gesellschaft zusammen nicht klüger war als ein Stein. Die Antwort konnte man sich doch wohl denken.

Aber die Steingesellschaft wohl nicht und so meinte er mit leicht gereizter Stimme:

„Da hab ich ihn K.O. geschlagen."

Stille.

Nur ein leichter Windstoß war zu hören, wie er über die Lichtung fegte. 

Videls Augen zuckten kurz. 

Gokus wurden immer größer.

Die der anderen ebenfalls.

Vegetas blickten nur gelangweilt zurück.

Die der Kinder blickten unverständlich zwischen den Erwachsenen umher. 

Und dann:

Fielen diese alle um.

„Was ist denn jetzt los?", fragte Goten verwirrt.

Der Saiyajin knurrte kurz bevor er antwortete: „Zu schwache Nerven" und dann ging er mit den drei Kindern und dem Bräutigam auf der Schulter in die Kapelle.

Es war schwarz um Gohan. Diesmal träumte er nicht von einer ruhigen, angenehmen Hochzeit. Aber er war auch nicht in der schrecklichen Wirklichkeit, in der seine Freunde ihn wahnsinnig machten, also war er ganz zufrieden. Aber je länger diese Schwärze um ihn lastete, desto mehr hatte er das Gefühl, er hatte was vergessen.... Die Frage blieb nur: Was?...

Langsam wurde das Schwarz grauer und er nahm auch ein Gespräch und eine Hand an seiner Wange wahr.

„Du hast ihn umgebracht!" Das war die Stimme seines Vaters. 

„Ach Kakarott, hör auf zu spinnen. Der is nicht tot." Das war Vegeta.

„Er wacht nicht auf!! Du hast ihn umgebracht!!" Gohan spürte eine Hand seine Wange tätscheln.

„Er wacht schon wieder auf. Er ist nur zu verweichlicht, darum dauert es länger." Die Stimme des älteren Saiyajin klang wie immer desinteressiert.

„Du hast ihn umgebracht!!!!!!" Goku klang inzwischen hysterisch und auch wenn Gohan ihn nicht sehen konnte, war er sich sicher, dass sein Vater mit wildfuchtelnden Armen vor Vegeta stand und ihn aus panischen Augen ansah.

Letzterer ließ nun ein genervtes Seufzen verlauten, dann spürte der bewusstlose Bräutigam eine weitere Hand an seiner Wange, die aber bei weitem nicht so sanft war wie die vorherige. 

„Los Kleiner, aufwachen!!" Aber das Dunkelgrau wich immer noch nicht von Gohan.

„Du hast ihn umgebracht!!!!!!!!!!!"  

 „Ich bring gleich dich um, wenn du nicht endlich aufhörst rumzuspinnen!!!!!! Du hörst dich schon an, wie Gohan mit seinem ‚Wir kommen noch zu spät."

Und schlagartig war das Grau um Gohan weg und das Entsetzen wieder da:

„OH MEIN GOTT!!!! WIR KOMMEN NOCH ZU SPÄT!!!!"

Gohan stand kerzengerade vor dem Stuhl, auf dem er die ganze Zeit geruht hatte, die Hände in den Haaren vergraben und die Augen panisch geradeaus gerichtet. 

„Zu spät, zu spät!!! Wir kommen noch zu spät!!!" Er blickte sich ruckartig um, schien fieberhaft zu überlegen, wie er doch noch rechtzeitig kommen könnte und klang dabei, wie das Weiße Kaninchen aus ‚Alice im Wunderland'. „Zu spät, wir kommen zu spät!!! Viel zu spät!!!! Zu spät!!! Wir..... kommen....... zu............." 

Ein Blick nach links, ein Blick nach rechts und dann: „Oh, wir sind schon da....."

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde wechselte Gohans Gesichtsausdruck von panisch zu glücklich und er grinste die anderen sich im Raum Befindenden freudig an. Die starrten jedoch nur zurück als wäre der junge Mann nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf. Dieser plötzliche Gemütswechsel, war weder von Piccolo noch von Goku geschweige denn von Vegeta nachvollziehbar. 

„Alles in Ordnung, Gohan?" Der Namekianer richtete sich langsam wieder auf und trat leicht besorgt auf den Angesprochenen zu. Er war, nachdem er zuvor versucht hatte durch leichtes Tätscheln auf die Wange ihn wieder wachzubekommen, vor Schreck nach hinten gekippt, als der Junge so plötzlich aufgewacht war. 

„Klar, ich heirate gleich. Das ist doch toll, oder?" Gohan blickte erst Piccolo freundlich an und dann seinen Vater und Vegeta..... Doch sobald sein Blick die beiden Saiyajins traf veränderte er sich zu verwirrt und auch der des Namekianers nahm diesen Glanz an. 

„Äh...", setzte der grüne Mann an. „Was macht ihr da?"

Da Vegeta gelegentlich doch recht schreckhaft war – vor allem wenn er neben einem bewusstlosen Bräutigam stand, der dann urplötzlich losschrie als würde er abgestochen werden – hatte er sich auf Gokus Arme geflüchtet. Der hatte angesichts des markerschütternden Schreies seines Sohnes auch etwas ängstlich reagiert und den anderen Saiyajin an sich gedrückt. So standen sie nun da – Vegeta in Gokus Armen, die Arme um seinen Hals geschlungen und die Gesichter nur Millimeter von einander entfernt – und schauten immer noch geschockt auf Gohan. 

Erst durch die Frage Piccolos schienen sie sich ihrer Position bewusst zu werden.

BONG!

„AUA!!!" Goku hielt sich den schmerzenden Kopf, während Vegeta schnurstracks von seinen Armen runterkletterte und sich einen Meter von ihm wegstellte. 

„Warum hast du mich geschlagen?!"

„Weil darum!!!", giftete der ältere zurück.

„Das is kein Grund!!!"

„Doch ist es!!!"

„Ist es nicht!!"

„Ist es doch!!!"

„Nein!!"

„Doch!!"

Piccolo und Gohan beobachteten die beiden Saiyajins, wie sie sich wie Kinder stritten. Der Namekianer konnte nur genervt den Kopf schütteln, während der Halbsaiyajin immer noch fröhlich grinsend auf sie zutrat.

„Hey, hey. Beruhigt euch. Jetzt wird nicht gestritten, denn jetzt heirate ich! Genau!!" Wild entschlossen ging er in die Richtung der Tür, die aus dem kleinen Raum rausführte. 

Namekianer wie Saiyajins blickten ihm erstaunt nach. 

„Hey", zischte Vegeta Goku zu. „Der flippt doch sonst jedes Mal aus, wenn wir uns streiten, oder?"

„Ja, eigentlich schon." Der hochgewachsene Mann schaute, sich am Kopf kratzend, seinem Sohn besorgt nach.

„Vielleicht hab ich ihn doch etwas zu hart erwischt," meinte Vegeta zögerlich.

„Das hättest du dir früher überlegen sollen", zischte nun auch noch Piccolo dazu, aber noch bevor der ältere Saiyajin etwas erwidern konnte, erklang wieder Gohans freudige Stimme:

„Hey, ich heirate jetzt!!!" Er schien mehr mit der immer noch verschlossenen Tür zu reden, als mit den anderen drein. 

„Ich heirate jetzt!!" Seine Hand hob sich in Richtung Klinke. 

„Ich heirate jetzt!" Sie legte sich langsam drauf, während Vegeta den beiden anderen ein trockenes „Er wiederholt sich schon wieder" zuflüsterte

„Ich heirate jetzt." 

Gohans Stimme klang freudig, so wie sie vor einem freudigen Ereignis sein sollte, doch als er sich dann umdrehte und die drei übrigen im Raum anstarrte – die Klinke immer noch nicht runterdrückend – sah er irgendwie...... panisch aus.

„OH MEIN GOTT!!! ICH HEIRATE JETZT!!!!" Die Hände hatten sich nun wieder in den Haaren vergraben und Gesicht wie auch Stimme drückten Panik aus. „ICH KANN DAS NICHT!!!!"

„Meine Schuhe, meine Schuhe. Wo sind meine Schuhe?!" Videl rannte im Nebenraum der Kapelle umher, wo sie sich angezogen hatte. Inzwischen trug sie ihr Hochzeitskleid, den Schleier und den nötigen Schmuck. Nur die Schuhe fehlten noch.

„Ich hab sie doch, ich hab sie doch." Bulma hielt sie ihr hin und bekam sie augenblicklich aus den Händen gerissen. 

„Okay, okay", Videl atmete tief durch um sich zu beruhigen. Dann stellte sie sich vor die übrigen Frauen und fragte: „Wie seh ich aus?"

Bulma und Chichi lächelten verträumt, bevor sie mit einem „Wunderschön" antwortete. 

Die Braut legte ein verlegenes Grinsen auf und besah sich im Spiegel. Die beiden anderen, wollten sie den Moment genießen lassen und verzogen sich in eine Ecke. Kurz darauf trat C18 ein, stellte mit Beruhigung fest, dass Videl gerad anderweitig beschäftigt war und stellte sich zu Chichi und Bulma. Mit einem misstrauischen Blick zu der Braut zischte sie den beiden zu:

„Wir haben ein Problem."

Die ältesten Frauen nahmen schlagartig den Blick von der jungen Frau und richteten ihn entsetzt auf den Cyborg. 

„Was?!?!?!", kam es synchron, die Blonde nickte nur, die Augen noch immer auf die Braut gerichtet, damit diese auch ja nichts mitbekam. Das hätte sowieso nur wieder in einem Anflug von Hysterie geendet. 

„Fehlt was?

„Brennt die Kapelle?"

„Ist ein neuer Feind aufgetaucht?"

„Hat Vegeta was in die Luft gesprengt?"

Chichi und Bulma warfen noch eine Menge anderer abwegiger Vermutungen in den Raum, die bei dieser Hochzeitsgesellschaft allerdings nicht verwunderlich gewesen wären, aber C18 schüttelte immer wieder den Kopf. 

„Gohan", sagte sie schließlich. 

„Ist er tot?", fragte Bulma, worauf sie augenblicklich einen geschockten Blick von Seiten der etwas jüngeren schwarzhaarigen Frau erntete. 

„Nein."

„Ist er immer noch bewusstlos?", fragte nun die Mutter des Beredeten.

„Nein, er ist wach."

„Und was ist dann das Problem?" Chichi sowie Bulma hatten keine Ahnung worauf der Cyborg hinaus wollte. 

„Er hat kalte Füße gekriegt..."

Bulma starrte C18 an. 

Chichi starrte C18 an.

C18 schaute mit einem bejahenden Blick zurück.

Die drei Frauen sahen zu Videl. 

Dann sahen sie in Richtung Tür als würde dort Gohan stehen. 

Wieder blickten sie zu Videl.

Bulma schüttelte den Kopf.

C18 verzog schon fast genervt das Gesicht.

Und Chichi?

Die stand da, starrte in die Luft während ihre Augen bedrohlich zuckten. Und dann zischte sie, während sie in Richtung ihres Sohnes stürmte:

„Ich bring ihn um!"

Gohan saß währenddessen wieder auf seinem Stuhl, die Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt und die Hände abwechselnd in seinen Haaren und der Hose seines Vaters vergraben. Er brabbelte etwas davon, dass er noch viel zu jung sei und das alles nicht könne, viel zu viel Verantwortung auf ihn wartete und er das alles nicht könne, er Videl überhaupt nicht verdient habe und das alles doch gar nicht könne.

Goku stand neben ihm, strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und versuchte ihm einzureden, dass das alles doch gar nicht stimmte. Aber der Halbsaiyajin hörte seinen Vater nicht und brabbelte immer weiter. 

Piccolo stand seinem einstigen Schüler gegenüber an den Fensterrahmen gelehnt und betrachtete ihn, überließ aber Goku das Reden, da er selbst nicht wusste was er sagen sollte.

Und Vegeta?

Der saß auf dem Tisch des Raumes, die Füße auf einen weiteren Stuhl gestellt, den rechten Arm auf dem Knie aufgesetzt und seinen Kopf in die Hand gestützt, während er sich einige Dinge fragte:

wusste er immer noch nicht, warum die alle so ein Tohuwabohu um diese ganze Hochzeit machten. verstand er nicht, weshalb dieser Junge solche Komplexe hatte und fragte er sich, warum er überhaupt immer noch im gleichen Raum mit diesen Verrückten war und sich die Sorgen des Jungen anhörte, obwohl ihn das doch alles gar nicht interessierte. 

„Papa", riss ihn die weinerliche Stimme des Halbsaiyajin aus seinen Gedanken.

Gohan sah mitleideregend verängstigt aus und krallte sich mit voller Kraft in Gokus Hemd und Jackett. 

„Papa..... ich kann das nicht", panisch blickte er seinen Vater an, der inzwischen gar nicht mehr wusste, was er noch sagen sollte. 

„Bitte.... hilf mir...."

„Hey, jetzt beruhig dich doch, Gohan. Heiraten ist doch gar nicht so schlimm." Der Saiyajin sah seinen Sohn aufmunternd an, während er ihn von sich los zog um dann in die Hocke zu gehen.  

„Wirklich nicht?", der Bräutigam klang fast so wie ein kleines Kind, das Angst vorm Zahnarzt hatte. 

„Wirklich nicht. Im Gegenteil, es ist wunderschön."

„Und wie ist es wenn man dann verheiratet ist?" 

„Dann ist es noch viel schöner." Gohan war versucht seinem Vater angesichts dessen überzeugendem Lächeln und Ton zu glauben. Vegeta jedoch hatte das Gefühl vor lauter Gefühlsduselei gleich kotzen zu müssen. 

„Wirklich?"

„Ja, wenn ich's dir doch sage." Der jüngere Saiyajin lächelte seinen Sohn aufmunternd an um dann zu seinem anderen Rassenmitglied zu zischen: „Vegeta, sag doch auch mal was."

„Wieso?", gab dieser schon fast entrüstet um sich.

„Um ihn zu beruhigen."

„Und was?", kam die nächste, mehr geknurrte als gesprochene, Frage.

„Dass es nicht so schlimm ist, verheiratet zu sein, zum Beispiel."

„Woher soll ich denn wissen, wie es ist verheiratet zu sein?!" Vegeta verstand nicht, worauf der andere hinaus wollte. Er war nicht verheiratet und würde es auch niemals, NIEMALS, sein. Nicht mit diesem ganzen Scheiß drumrum.

„Du bist doch mit Bulma zusammen," setzte Goku wieder an

„Wir sind aber nicht verheiratet."

„Ihr lebt zusammen, dass kommt aufs gleiche raus." Der größere schien langsam etwas genervt. 

Vegeta dachte nach, schaute währenddessen den Bräutigam an, der anscheinend darauf wartete ein paar Worte über das ‚Verheiratet sein' zu hören und meinte schließlich:

 „Dann kann ich ihm aber nichts beruhigendes sagen...."

Schlagartig waren Gohans Augen wieder von Panik erfüllt, Goku verdrehte seine und Piccolo meinte resignierend:

„DAS hat ja jetzt sehr geholfen....."

Und so kam es, dass eine zuvor noch hysterische Braut sich verträumt im Spiegel ansah, ein Cyborg und eine Technikerin versuchten die Mutter des Bräutigams aufzuhalten, der größte Teil der Hochzeitsgesellschaft darauf wartete, dass es endlich losging und ein Namekianer und ein Saiyajin sich über einen anderen Saiyajin aufregten, dem das allerdings alles ziemlich egal war, während der Bräutigam panisch auf seinem Stuhl saß und fest entschlossen war NICHT zu heiraten.....


	6. Sünden der Vergangenheit

Titel: Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben

Untertitel: Sünden der Vergangenheit

Teil 5/?

Genre: Comedy

Warning: crazy, silly, OOC

Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama. Ich leihe sie mir lediglich aus und mache keinen Profit damit. Der Inhalt dieser Story ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte er irgendjemanden nicht gefallen, bitte ich sie/ihn diese Geschichte kommentarlos zu ignorieren  (ich habe nichts gegen _konstruktive_ Kritik, ich möchte nur keine Flames oder ähnliches, nur weil ich über ein Pairing, eine Situation etc. geschrieben habe, was jemandem nicht in den Kram passt.)

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben Teil 6 – Oder: Sünden der Vergangenheit 

Es war ein schöner Sommertag. Warm, strahlend blauer Himmel, keine einzige Wolke zu sehen. Die Sonne schien hinab auf die Welt und wärmte sie, ließ niemanden frieren und niemanden sich fürchten. Es war ein ganz besonderer Tag für zwei Personen, DER besondere Tag. Und Videl freute sich... nein, sie war überglücklich! Sie war umgeben von ihren Freunden, trug das wunderschönste Kleid, dass sie sich vorstellen konnte und würde sehr bald den Mann heiraten, den sie über alles auf der Welt liebte. Es kam ihr vor wie im Paradies. 

Gohan allerdings hatte _nicht ganz_ die gleiche Meinung. Nun ja... _fast_. Sah man mal davon ab, dass er von Panikattacken, Zitterkrämpfen und totaler Verzweiflung geplagt wurde. Videls Paradies würde er auch eher als Hölle auf Erden bezeichnen und am liebsten hätte er sich in irgendeinen entlegenen Winkel der Welt zurückgezogen, in dem ihn niemand – und auf jeden Fall nicht Videl! -  finden würde um ein Leben als einsamer, depressiver, aber UNverheirateter Eremit zu fristen. Er würde auch eine lebenslange Gefängnisstrafe auf sich nehmen, bis zu seinem Lebensende irgendwelche unmenschlichen Arbeiten verrichten oder Hausaufgaben machen bis er tot umfiel. Alles – wirklich ALLES. Er würde selbst mit Vegeta zusammenziehen (mal davon abgesehen, dass dieser sich wohl mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln dagegen sträuben würde) – wäre ihm in diesem einen Augenblick lieber als gleich heiraten zu müssen.  

Er schien inzwischen eine Art autistischen Anfall zu haben, da er sich vollkommen in sich zurückgezogen hatte, vor und zurück auf seinem Stuhl wippte, dabei starr auf den Fußboden vor sich starrte, nichts um sich herum wahrnahm und immer wieder „Nein, nein, nein" vor sich hin murmelte. Gokus Bemühungen, auch nur ein bisschen, an seinen Sohn ranzukommen brachten da auch nichts. Gohan blieb vollständig von der Außenwelt abgeschottet. 

Goku seufzte und erhob sich aus der Hocke, in der er sich bis zuletzt befunden hatte. Dann trat er zu Piccolo ans Fenster.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr was ich machen soll...", gab er schon leicht verzweifelt von sich. 

Der Namekianer seufzte, während er seinen früheren Schüler betrachtete. „Ich weiß auch nichts", gab er dann murrend zu. Gohans Verhalten war im vollkommend fremd und unerklärlich. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir Chichi holen. Oder Videl", schlug der Saiyajin vor, erntete von dem grünen Mann jedoch nur einen zweifelnden Blick. 

„Dann können wir ihn auch gleich begraben...."

„Aber wir müssen doch irgendwie rausfinden, was mit ihm los ist!"

„Ich kann dir sagen, was mit ihm los ist." Gokus sowie Piccolos Kopf schossen augenblicklich zu Vegeta, der nun seinerseits vor Gohan in der Hocke saß und ihn musterte. Die beiden anderen sah er während seiner Worte nicht an, sondern ließ den Blick starr auf den vermeintlichen Bräutigam gerichtet. 

„Und was ist mit ihm los?", fragte der Namekianer schließlich nachdem der Saiyajinprinz keine Anstalten machte weiter zu sprechen. 

Vegeta nahm nun seinen Blick von dem jungen Mann um ihn auf dessen alten Lehrmeister zu lenken. Es sah Piccolo an, als wäre dieser total bescheuert und das Offensichtliche, das Gohan hatte, nicht bemerkte. Dann zeigte der kleinere Saiyajin mit dem Finger auf den anderen vor sich und meinte:

„Er ist verrückt geworden."

........

Es herrschte Stille..... für einen Augenblick.

„DAS IST UNS AUCH SCHON AUFGEFALLEN!!!!!", schrie der Namekianer dann.

„Und warum fragst du dann?", entgegnete der kleinere Saiyajin unbeeindruckt und trocken. 

Piccolo fiel um. 

„Hört auf euch zu streiten", versuchte Goku zu schlichten und trat vorsichtshalber zwischen den immer noch knienden Vegeta und den Namekianer, der sich gerade wieder aufrichtete. „Wir müssen da jetzt irgendwie... äh... strategisch vorgehen." Die beiden anderen zogen die Augenbrauen hoch. Einerseits da sie nicht verstanden, was Goku meinte und andererseits angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie von dem großen Saiyajin Strategie gar nicht gewohnt waren. 

„Also am besten", fuhr Goku fort, „versuchen wir der Reihe nach mit ihm zu reden und erklären ihm, dass heiraten und verheiratet sein gar nicht so schlimm ist. 

Auch wenn es nicht stimmt", zischte er noch zu Vegeta. Der verdrehte nur kurz die Augen und wollte dann aufstehen um dem anderen den Vorrang zu überlassen. Doch so ganz klappte das nicht....

„Glaubst du das wird was?", fragte Piccolo den Vater des Bräutigams, die beide nicht bemerkten, welche Katastrophe sich hinter ihnen anbahnte.

„Ich hoffe... was anderes fällt mir nicht mehr ein", Goku hob verzweifelt die Schultern um sie dann wieder fallen zu lassen. 

„Kakarott", Vegetas Stimme klang leicht seltsam, aber der Angesprochene drehte sich nicht um. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass der ältere wieder irgendwas unnötiges loslassen würde, und rieb sich deshalb schon leicht genervt das Nasenbein.

„Was ist?", meinte Goku dann, immer noch ohne sich umzudrehen und ohne den entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht des vor ihm stehenden Namekianers zu bemerken. 

„Dein Sohn ist masochistisch veranlagt und Selbstmord gefährdet."

Goku hob den Kopf und blinzelte einige Male, um schließlich total verwirrt zu fragen: „HÄ?!" Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Vegeta jetzt dadrauf kam und schaute ihn schließlich, nach einer Erklärung suchend, an. Doch die Hand des Prinzen zeigte nur zur Seite – auf einen sich im Jackett von Vegeta festklammernden Bräutigam.

Gokus Augen weiteten sich augenblicklich und seine Hände vergruben sich in den Haaren:

„Um Gotteswillen, Gohan!!!!! LASS LOS!!!!" 

„Gohan. Gohan! Jetzt lass verdammt noch mal los. Komm schon, Junge! Lass los verdammt nochmal!!!" Goku zog, zerrte, riss, zupfte und machte noch diverse andere Dinge um seinen Sohn dazu zu bewegen, Vegetas Jackett loszulassen. Dieser fand zwar die Tatsache, dass ein völlig durchgeknallter Bräutigam sich gerade an ihn klammerte nicht sonderlich toll, aber dass er Kakarott fluchen hörte wie noch nie, machte die Sache etwas angenehmer. 

„Komm schon, Gohan. Sonst bist du tot!! Du willst doch nicht sterben, bevor du verheiratet bist, oder?!", versuchte Goku seinen Sohn zur Vernunft zu bringen, aber DAS war genau das falsche Argument. 

Gohan sah seinen Vater einige Augenblicke stumm und mit noch verklärtem, ängstlichen Blick an, dann klärten sich seine Augen und zogen sich nachdenklich zusammen. Dem Vater des Bräutigams kam das irgendwie suspekt vor und verstummte in seinem Redefluss. 

Piccolo, der immer noch am Fenster stand, nahm den seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesichts seines Schülers ebenfalls wahr – und ahnte wie sich die nächste Tragödie anbahnte als sich Gohans seltsam blickende Augen auf Vegeta wandten...

„Ich werde ihn töten...."

„Chichi..." Bulma wurde mehr mitgeschleift von der anderen Frau, als dass sie selber ging.

„Mit meinen bloßen Händen..."

„Beruhig dich", versuchte auch C18 die schwarzhaarige Frau zu beruhigen. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass Chichi die Technikerin und den Cyborg einfach so hinter sich herschleifte, als seien sie federleicht, glaubte C18 ihr ihre letzte Bemerkung augenblicklich aufs Wort. 

„Komm schon, Chichi. Lass uns doch in Ruhe darüber reden. Gohan hat bestimmt gute Gründe dafür. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur ein wenig aufgeregt. Das legt sich bestimmt wieder und..." Bulma redete munter weiter, dachte sich irgendwas aus, dass sie zwar selbst nicht glaubte, aber von dem sie hoffte, dass es die andere Frau wenigstens ein bisschen - ein klitzekleines bisschen - beruhigen würde... aber _so ganz_ klappte das nicht.

„Wie sein Vater! Wie sein Vater!!!!! Vollkommen unzuverlässig!!! Aber nicht mit mir!!! Nicht solange ich noch hier bin!!! Er wird dieses arme Mädchen nicht todunglücklich machen!!!! Er wird sie heiraten!!! Ich werde ihn dazu zwingen!!! Und wenn es das letzte ist was ich tue!!!!"

Und mit einem Kampfschrei, den Bulma schon lange und C18 noch nie von ihr gehört hatte, schlug Chichi die Tür zu Gohans Zimmer mit solcher Kraft auf, dass sie aus den Angeln flog, dazu entschlossen alles zu tun ihren Sohn zum Heiraten zu bewegen, nur um bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr im Zimmer bot jedweder Bewegung unfähig zu sein. 

Piccolo hatte sich auf einen Stuhl gesetzt, den Arm auf die Fensterbank gestützt und das Gesicht in der Handfläche vergraben. Er konnte sich das nicht mehr angucken. 

Goku war, wie seine Frau an der Tür, zu jeder Bewegung unfähig und konnte nur mit geweiteten Augen und heruntergeklappten Kiefer auf seinen Sohn schauen. 

Tja und Vegeta... der befand sich in einer, wie soll man es ausdrücken, leicht misslichen Lage...

Er hatte ja schon viel erlebt. Wirklich viel und wirklich viel seltsames. Damals in den Jahren als er in Freezers Auftrag durch das All gereist war und Tausende, wenn nicht sogar Millionen, Leben ausgelöscht hatte um einen Planeten zu besiedeln. 

Es war damals vorgekommen, dass Krieger mancher Rassen bis zum letzten Atemzug gekämpft haben und wirklich alles daran setzten ihn mit in den Tod zu nehmen. Dann hatte es Krieger gegeben, die er besiegt hatte und die, nicht mehr fähig zu kämpfen, ihn angefleht hatten, sie ehrenvoll zu töten. Es hatte auch Truppen gegeben, die nach dem Fall ihres Anführers, ihre Waffen niederlegten und sich treu ergeben dem Tod stellten. Ja, er hatte sogar ein mal ein ganzes Volk erlebt, dass ihn um ihren Tod bat, weil er ihren heißgeliebten König gedemütigt hatte.

Vegeta war oft darum gebeten worden, jemanden zu töten, aus vielerlei Gründen – Trauer, Angst, Demut, Depression, sogar aus Liebe zu einem getöteten Menschen – aber das, was sich dort, in jenem Moment abspielte, so was hatte Vegeta noch nie erlebt. Nein, er wurde wirklich noch nie darum gebeten jemanden zu töten, nur weil dieser jemand nicht heiraten wollte...!!

Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap. Tap-tap-tap-tap-tap. Kuririns Finger tippten nervös über die Lehne der Kirchenbank, auf der er saß. Marron hatte sich an ihn gekuschelt und hielt ihr Mittagsschläfchen. Trunks und Goten hatten sich mit Beh und Boo nach vorne zum Altar verzogen und spielten dort mit dem Hund und dem Dämon. Yamchu saß genauso gelangweilt wie Kuririn neben ihm und seiner Tochter in der Bank, den Blick starr in die Gegend gerichtet. 

Muten Roshis Stock klapperte immer wieder beim Auf- und Abgehen auf dem kalten Boden des Mittelgangs und Dende besah sich nun mindestens schon zum dritten Mal die Einrichtung und Heiligenstatuen der kleinen Kappelle. 

Oolong befand sich gerade auf dem Klo und der Rinderteufel und Mr. Satan unterhielten sich über die Zukunft ihrer Kinder – die ihrer Meinung nach aus einem Haufen Enkel bzw. Urenkel für sie bestehen sollte. 

Yamchu seufzte genervt und meinte dann an den Mann neben sich: „WAS machen die da hinten eigentlich?!"

Kuririn sah ihn, mit einem ebenfalls genervten Gesichtsausdruck, an und meinte trocken: „Wenn ich das wüsste, würden wir uns hier nicht zu Tode langweilen."

„Vielleicht hat Vegeta doch zu fest gehauen und jetzt kriegen sie Gohan nicht mehr wach...", spekulierte der vernarbte Mann, doch Dende, der in diesem Moment zu ihnen trat, wiederlegte das:

„Glaub ich nicht. Für mich fühlt sich das so an, als sei er wach." Nun ließen auch die beiden schwarzhaarigen Männer ihren sechsten Sinn schweifen und kamen anhand Gohans doch recht aktiver Aura zu dem Schluss, dass er wach sei. 

„Und was ist da jetzt das Problem?", wollte Yamchu wissen, der wie der ganze Rest der Gruppe nicht verstand, warum es nicht endlich mit der Trauung losging. 

Dende und Kuririn zuckten nur mit den Schultern. 

In diesem Augenblick betrat Oolong wieder den großen Raum der Kappelle, den Blick aber noch in den Gang hinter sich gerichtet. 

„Leute", meinte er dann leicht verängstigt klingend. „Ich glaube es gibt heute keine Hochzeit, sondern eine Beerdigung...."

Alle bis auf die Kinder, den Hund und den Dämon, die immer noch fröhlich weiter vorne spielten, sahen das Schwein aus verständnislosen Augen an. 

„Wie kommst du dadrauf?", fragte Kuririn schließlich.

„Naja, ich weiß auch nicht, was Gohan gemacht hat, aber es hat gereicht um Chichi auf 180 zu bringen..."

Weiter konnte dann auch keiner mehr sprechen, denn das Knallen von Gohans Zimmertür hallte laut durch die Kappelle und alle machten sich auf ein noch sehr viel lauteres Gekreische der schwarzhaarigen Frau bereit – doch aus irgendwelchen unerfindlichen Gründen, von den keiner der Gäste je gedacht hätte, dass sie existieren, blieben Chichi die Worte im Halse stecken.

„Vegeta...", Gohans Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Bitte... bitte tu es! Nur einmal! Nur für mich... bitte!!!"

Doch Vegeta war nicht fähig auch nur irgendetwas zu tun, so sehr war er vom Benehmen des Halbsaiyajin verwirrt. Der hatte, nachdem sein Vater irgendwelchen Stuss mit ‚nicht sterben bevor du heiratest' von sich gegeben hatte, ihn mit seinem seltsamen Blick angeschaut, sich dann vollends in sein Jackett und sein Hemd festgekrallt, war vor ihm auf die Knie gefallen und bettelte nun seit Minuten darum, dass Vegeta ihn doch töten solle.

Der wusste langsam nicht mehr was er denken sollte. Entweder der Junge vor ihm spinnte jetzt total und war die Feigheit in Person geworden... oder diese menschlichen Hochzeiten bargen noch ein tiefes, dunkles Geheimnis von dem Vegeta nichts wusste und das einem die Angst nicht mehr aus den Gliedern weichen ließ. 

Er startete einige Male einen Versuch zu sprechen, scheiterte aber immer wieder daran, dass Gohan ihn heftig schüttelte und mit immer demütigeren Worten anflehte. Früher wäre ihm das ja Recht gewesen, früher hätte er das sogar genossen! Aber jetzt.... jetzt...

„Kakarott", meinte er zu dem anderen Saiyajin, der ihn langsam und mit immer noch heruntergeklappten Kiefer ansah. „Ich sag es ja nicht gerne, aber... Dein Sohn macht mir Angst!"

Chichi stand im Türrahmen, den Zeigefinger, mit dem sie auf ihren Sohn losgehen wollte, noch immer erhoben, jedoch unfähig sich zu bewegen. Anfangs war sie erstarrt, weil ihr Sohn und Vegeta sich in einer etwas zweideutigen Situation befunden hatten, aber als sie dann hörte, was Gohan wirklich wollte, da wäre es ihr doch lieber gewesen, er hätte was mit Vegeta gehabt. 

Auch Bulma und C18 waren nicht fähig sich zu bewegen und hingen so fortwährend an der schwarzhaarigen Frau, die sie zuvor noch aufzuhalten versuchten. Nun war sie eher eine Stütze für die beiden. Und auch die Tatsache, dass Vegeta gerade zugab Angst vor dem Halbsaiyajin zu haben, ließ die drei Frauen nicht ganz verstehen. 

„GOKU!!!" Chichi hatte schließlich ihre Stimme wieder gefunden – und ihrem Mann augenblicklich einen halben Herzinfarkt verpasst. 

Durch sein ganzes Entsetzen gegenüber seinem Sohn, hatte der große Saiyajin zuvor gar nicht wahrgenommen, dass seine Frau – unter nicht wirklich leisen Umständen – das Zimmer betreten hatte. Darum machte er auch erst einmal einen Satz nach hinten als sie seinen Namen schrie und knallte gegen den Tisch, den er auch sofort in seine Einzelteile zerlegte. 

Durch diese Aktion war nun wieder die schwarzhaarige Frau für einen Moment verwirrt und konnte nicht weiterschreien, wie sie es eigentlich vorgehabt hatte. 

Stattdessen sammelte sie sich erst mal, schüttelte dann Bulma und C18 ab, die sich, den Blick immer noch auf Gohan und Vegeta gerichtet, nun richtig hinstellten, und fragte nach einem tiefen Atemzug ruhig:

„Was ist hier los?!"

Goku sah erst seine Frau an, dann seinen Sohn, erneut seine Frau, öffnete den Mund – und zuckte schließlich nur mit den Schultern. 

„Was habt ihr denn mit ihm gemacht?", fragte nun Bulma entsetzt, die letztendlich auch ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. 

Den Vorwurf ließ der große Saiyajin allerdings nicht auf sich sitzen und meinte rechtfertigend: „Ich hab gar nichts mit ihm gemacht. Vegeta hat gemeint, das er ihm nichts beruhigendes über das Verheiratet sein erzählen kann!"

Bevor Chichi etwas sagen konnte, schnitt ihr die blauhaarige Frau das Wort ab:

„WAS?!" Wütend sah sie ihren Lebensgefährten an. Der verfiel bei ihrem Anblick wieder in seine desinteressierte Phase und meinte nur trocken:

„Was denn?! Stimmt doch..."

Bulma wollte gerade weiterschreien, als Chichi weiter in den Raum hineinschritt und sie dabei fast über den Haufen rannte. Sie hatte ihren Blick auf Gohan gerichtet und war wohl festentschlossen mit ihm zu reden – was immer sie in jenem Augenblick auch unter reden verstand. 

Piccolo jedoch wollte seinem einstigen Schüler das ersparen und stellte sich zwischen ihn und seine Mutter. 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es sonderlich hilft, wenn du ihn jetzt anschreist."

Chichi blickte unbeeindruckt zu dem grünen Mann auf, der mit verschränkten Armen vor ihr stand, stemmte dann ihre Hände in die Hüften und meinte ruhig, aber scharf:

„Und ich glaube kaum, dass dich das etwas angeht." 

„Es geht mich sehr wohl etwas an, wenn du ihn zu etwas zwingen willst, was er nicht will."

„Das hätte er sich früher überlegen sollen. Jetzt ist es zu spät!"

Goku sah schon einen handfesten Streit zwischen dem Namekianer und seiner Frau ausbrechen und versuchte deshalb zu schlichten.

„Aber Chichi. Vielleicht wäre es doch besser, wenn wir die Hochzeit verschieben. Er ist halt etwas aufgeregt und...

„HA!", nun trat auch Bulma zu der Dreiergruppe und meinte provozierend. „Das ist wieder typisch Mann! Kaum passt ihm mal was nicht, wird es abgeschafft. Aber wenn einer Frau etwas unangenehm ist, dann heißt es nur: ‚Stell dich nicht so an! So schlimm ist das auch wieder nicht!'" 

„Das haben wir doch gar nicht gesagt!", versuchte Piccolo sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Und was dann?", fragte nun auch noch C18 erwartend. Anscheinend war sie diesmal nicht desinteressiert, sondern auf der Seite der beiden anderen Frauen. 

„Wir sind nur der Meinung, dass man sich das alles nochmal überlegen sollte", setzte der Saiyajin an, wurde aber erneut von der blauhaarigen Frau unterbrochen.

„Genau! MAN(N) sollte sich das nochmal überlegen. Frau nicht! Wieder typisch!"

„Verdammt noch mal, er ist vielleicht einfach noch etwas zu jung zum Heiraten."

„Zu jung?! Goku und ich waren noch jünger als wir geheiratet haben!"

„Bei uns war das auch was anderes..."

„Wieso war das bei euch was anderes?!"

„Weil ich ja praktisch gezwungen wurde...."

„ACH?! Du bereust es also, ja?!!?!"

„Das hab ich doch gar nicht gesagt...."

„Das ist doch wieder typisch Mann! Und.... bla bla bla…."

Vegeta überlegte. Anscheinend musste es doch ein Geheimnis um diese menschlichen Hochzeiten geben, das er nicht kannte. Irgendwas dunkles, unheilvolles, dass sämtliche Teilnehmer eines solchen Festes in Besitz nahm, und dass sie sich entweder gegenseitig umbringen oder total verrückt werden ließ. Das beste Beispiel für letzteres klammerte sich immer noch in sein Hemd, wimmerte aber inzwischen nur noch. Und die fünf besten Beispiele für das gegenseitige Töten, standen nur ein wenig entfernt von ihm. 

Mittlerweile hatten alle fünf angefangen zu schreien. Piccolo und Kakarott traten für Gohan ein, während sich die drei Frauen über Männer allgemein und Bulma und Chichi zusätzlich über Saiyajins aufregten.

Vegeta ließ das alles ziemlich kalt. Wenn sie sich streiten wollten, sollte es ihm recht sein. Vielleicht würde ja irgendwas passieren, dass diese Hochzeit abgesagt werden und er endlich von diesem ganzen Quatsch befreit sein würde. 

Aber bis dahin hatte er immer noch dieses Häufchen Elend am Hals – oder besser gesagt an der Hüfte. 

Er seufzte. Anscheinend musste er hier doch selber Hand an legen. Na gut, Wort anlegen. Wenn er den Halbsaiyajin nochmal schlagen würde, würden die sich wohl alle augenblicklich vertragen und auf ihn los gehen, frei nach dem Motto der Freund meines Feindes ist mein Feind. Und auf Zoff hatte er ehrlich gesagt keine Lust.

„Hey! Kleiner!" Vegeta tippte mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger auf Gohans Kopf. Der reagierte aber nicht. „Klei-ner!!!", meinte er dann langgezogen, doch der Angesprochene reagierte immer noch nicht.

Der Saiyajin knurrte kurz. Das war ja wirklich schrecklich mit diesem Jungen. 

„Vegeta...." Erstaunt sah der Mann nach unten. Anscheinend hatte der Halbsaiyajin ihn doch wahrgenommen. 

„Vegeta....?" Gohans Augen sahen ängstlich zu ihm hoch. 

„Was is?", fragte der Saiyajin in einem nicht gerade freundlichen Ton, doch das war dem anderen eigentlich ziemlich egal. 

„Ich will nicht...." alle Worte des Bräutigams waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich kann nicht... Ich kann das nicht.... Ich kann das nicht!!!!!"

Beim letzten Satz klammerte er sich noch fester an Vegeta und schüttelte ihn. Der war total verwirrt und handelte aus einer Kurzschlussreaktion heraus:

„Is ja gut, is ja gut!!! Beruhig dich, Junge!!" Vegetas Hände legten sich auf den Kopf des Halbsaiyajin und tätschelten ihn beruhigend – und siehe da: Es half! Gohan wurde wieder ruhig, hatte aber noch immer das Gesicht in Vegetas Bauch vergraben. 

Dieser seufzte genervt. Toll, jetzt war er schon so tief gesunken einen verrückt und feige gewordenen Bräutigam beruhigend den Kopf zu tätscheln. Schlimmer konnte es wohl nicht mehr kommen – aber DA hatte er weit gefehlt...

„Waaaaaahhhhh!!!!" Mit an die Schläfen gepressten Händen, drehte sich Goku um und trat so aus dem Kreis der Streithähne aus. Seine Finger zuckten leicht und in seinen Augen lag ein Ausdruck leichten Wahnsinns, den man sonst nur von Vegeta kannte, wenn dieser total genervt war. 

Sich die Schläfen massierend und versuchend sich zu beruhigen, stellte er sich etwas abseits von den drei Frauen und dem Namekianer, die munter weiterstritten. Neben ihm kniete Gohan  auf dem Boden, fortwährend an Vegeta gekrallt, und bekam von letzterem den Kopf getätschelt. 

Goku warf einen genervten Blick auf seinen Sohn und atmete dabei ein paar Mal tief ein und aus. Man hätte fast meinen können, er würde den Halbsaiyajin am liebsten zusammenschlagen. 

„Wird wohl nix mehr mit der Hochzeit, hm?!", fragte Vegeta in seinem typisch desinteressierten Tonfall und tätschelte dabei schön weiter. 

Der andere Saiyajin neigte, immer noch mit genervtem Gesichtsausdruck, seinen Kopf zur Seite und presste dann zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor:

„Doch wird es!"

Der Prinz sah den anderen skeptisch an. „Mit dem Bräutigam?! Nie im Leben!"

„Doch! Diese Hochzeit findet heute noch statt!!!"

„Vergiss es, Kakarott. Der Junge is ein nervliches Wrack. Den kriegt heute keiner mehr zum Heiraten."

Und genau dieser Satz, in Wechselwirkung mit der seltsamen Situation, dass Vegeta Gohan beruhigen musste und Goku sich wegen ihm streiten, löste DAS zwischen den beiden Saiyajin aus, was sich wohl in ihrer aller Gedächtnis auf ewig einbrennen würde:

Kurz davor aus Zorn zum SuperSaiyajin zu transformieren, ruckte Gokus Kopf zu Vegeta und fauchte wütend:

„Verdammt nochmal!!! Der Junge soll sich nicht so anstellen!!!! Er hat sie ja wohl gefragt!!! Da soll er sie jetzt auch heiraten!!! Ist das denn so schwer?!!"

„Mensch, Kakarott. Jetzt sei doch nicht so grob zu ihm. Er ist halt etwas aufgeregt. Das ist doch ganz normal. Zeig doch ein mal etwas Verständnis für ihn!"

„Was glaubt ihr geht da hinten vor?!", flüsterte Kuririn, doch keiner der anderen hatte eine Antwort. 

Inzwischen standen sie alle – auch die Kinder, Beh und Boo – an den Seiten der großen Flügeltür und spähten, nur den Kopf um die Ecke gestreckt, in den Gang der Kappelle, der zum Zimmer des Bräutigams führte. 

Nachdem Chichi nach ihrem ersten Wutanfall nicht gleich angefangen hatte zu schreien, waren sie neugierig geworden und wollten nachschauen gehen, doch als sie dann das Gezeter der drei Frauen, gemischt mit dem Gekeife der zwei Männer gehört hatten, waren sie lieber in der Kappelle geblieben. Was die da drinnen allerdings schrieen konnten sie nicht wirklich verstehen. Nur der Dialog zwischen Vegeta und Goku war seltsamerweise in seinem Wortlaut in vollster Deutlichkeit zu verstehen – und ließ wohl alle nur einen Gedanken haben: HÄ?!

Es war still im Zimmer des Bräutigams. Ausnahmsweise war es wirklich still. Nun still ist vielleicht untertrieben. Totenstill würde es vielleicht besser treffen. 

Nicht mal Gohan wimmerte mehr. Nein, er war zwischenzeitlich sogar bei klarem Verstand. Auch wenn er selbst angesichts der Situation dachte, nun vollends verrückt geworden zu sein. 

Sogar die drei Frauen und der Namekianer waren verstummt und schienen für die nächsten paar Stunden jedweder Sprachfähigkeit beraubt zu sein. 

Dies alles mag seltsam erscheinen, schier unmöglich, doch wenn man die Tatsache bedachte, dass Goku zuvor seinen Sohn angeschissen hatte – was noch nie vorgekommen war – und Vegeta den Halbsaiyajin dann auch noch vor seinem Vater verteidigt hatte – was Vegeta noch mit überhaupt keiner, wirklich KEINER, Person gemacht hatte – dann schien Gohans klarer Verstand und die Sprachlosigkeit der anderen durchaus realistisch. 

Die Frage, die sich nun in allen aufdrängte, bestand wohl aus dem einfachen Wörtchen: ‚Was?!' Aber eine Antwort hatte keiner, denn sie alle starrten nur verwirrt zwischen den beiden Saiyajin hin und her. 

Tja und die zwei?! Sie waren nicht minder geschockt wie die anderen, wenn nicht sogar um einiges mehr. Denn immerhin schienen sie förmlich für einen Augenblick den Charakter getauscht zu haben, denn normalerweise machte Vegeta die Leute runter und Goku rechtfertigte sie. 

Goku blinzelte einige Male. Wandte dann schließlich den Blick von Vegetas ab, den er die ganze Zeit erwidert hatte, und blinzelte erneut. Er hätte gerne gefragt, was das eben gewesen sei, aber wie der Rest, war auch er sprachlos. Außerdem hätte ihm wohl sowieso keiner eine Antwort geben können und...

.................. plötzlich... aus den Augenwinkeln.... nahm Goku etwas wahr.... das ihm _ganz und gar nicht_ gefiel..... etwas, das sie alle IMMER nach Möglichkeit zu verhindern suchten – ließ man Piccolos, glücklicherweise gescheiterten, Versuch am vorangegangen Abend mal außer Acht. 

Auch Vegeta hatte nun seinen Blick abgewandt, starrte auf den Boden, während seine Augen immer größer wurden und einen immer wahnsinniger werdenden Ausdruck annahmen. 

Gohan ließ augenblicklich von ihm ab und rutschte soweit weg, wie er konnte. 

Piccolo und die drei Frauen gingen rückwärts bis sie an die Wand stießen als Vegetas Finger zu zucken begannen. 

Und Goku fing an zu beten, als sich die Augen des Saiyajin grün und die Haare golden verfärbten und er mit voller Entladung seiner Kraft zu schreien begann:

„Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ich wusste doch, dass diese verdammte Fusion Nebenwirkungen hat!!!!!!!!!!!"

Für Videl war es wirklich ein schöner Tag. Ein wunderschöner Tag! Sie hatte sich Musik angestellt und besah sich immer noch verträumt im Spiegel. Von Chichis Wutausbruch hatte sie nichts mitgekriegt, und auch der Streit der drei Frauen und der beiden Männer war an ihr vorübergegangen. Selbst die Szene zwischen Goku und Vegeta war nicht an ihre Ohren gedrungen. Anscheinend war sie wirklich tief in ihren Träumen versunken.

Dann spürte sie, wie der Boden wackelte und das Fenster in seinem Rahmen leicht zitterte. Ihr Blick glitt nach draußen und beim Anblick des strahlend blauen Himmels, tat sie Vegetas Wutausbruch als einfaches Erdbeben ab, das nichts vernichtet hatte und ihr ihre Hochzeit nicht versauen würde. 

Nun ja, die Hochzeit könnte unter gewissen Umständen wohl auch noch stattfinden, in diesem Teil war Oolong in seiner Vermutung zuvor falsch gelegen. Aber das eine Beerdigung stattfinden würde... DAS war mittlerweile sehr wahrscheinlich...

Blitze zuckten durch den Raum, elektrisierten die Atmosphäre und trieben die Spannung auf den wohl extremsten Punkt, den sie erreichen konnte. 

„Ich werde dich töten, Kakarott!!!!" Vegetas Stimme klang so wahnsinnig und blutdurstig, wie sie nicht mal damals gewesen war, als er noch ihr Feind gewesen war. Nicht mal als er sich rachedürstend Babidi ergeben hatte, hatte er so geklungen, doch nun, in diesem Augenblick, schien er der personifizierte Wahnsinn und Hass zugleich zu sein. 

„Hörst du, Kakarott?!? TÖTEN!!!" 

Inzwischen zuckten nicht mehr nur seine Finger, sondern seine ganzer Körper und überall um ihn herum schwirrten kleine und größere grellblaue Blitze. 

Es war der zweifache SuperSaiyajin, ein verdammt starker zweifacher SuperSaiyajin, von dem keiner gedachte hatte, dass Vegeta dazu fähig gewesen wäre – wahrscheinlich nicht mal er selbst – aber wie man bekanntlich weiß, steigert Wut die Kraft eines SuperSaiyajin ernorm. Und wenn Vegeta eines war, dann wütend! 

Nun, ein dreifacher SuperSaiyajin, den Goku immerhin beherrschte, wäre sicherlich in der Lage gewesen diesen verdammt starken zweifachen SuperSaiyajin aufzuhalten, nur leider war Goku gerade... nun... am besten beschreibt man es wohl so: Er hatte mächtig die Hosen voll!

Vegeta sauer zu machen war eine Sache. Vegeta wahnsinnig sauer zumachen eine andere. Der kleinere Saiyajin wäre bei weitem nicht so furchteinflössend gewesen, hätte er nicht dieses schrecklich wahnsinnige Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht gehabt. Und auch dieser wahnsinnige Ausdruck in seinen Augen, tat Gokus Angst keine Abhilfe...

„Weißt du was?! Ich werde dir alle Glieder einzeln rausreißen. Jedes einzeln. Und laaangsam. Gaaanz langsam!" Er trat einen Schritt auf Goku zu. Der war durch Vegetas Ki-Entladung auf den Boden gesunken und robbte nun den Boden, in entgegengesetzter Richtung zu Vegeta, entlang. 

„Und dann nehme ich deinen Rumpf Muskel für Muskel auseinander. Und du wirst alles bei vollem Bewusstsein miterleben, denn ich mache das alles laaangsam. Gaaanz langsam!"

Gokus Augen weiteten sich immer mehr. Er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde an dem, was Vegeta sagte.

Wieder trat der kleinere Saiyajin auf ihn zu, wieder robbte er weiter nach hinten – und stieß an die Wand. 

„Oh ja. Gaaaaaaaaaanz langsam!" Vegetas Blick wurde immer wahnsinniger und Goku beschloss, dass es Zeit wurde mit ihm zu reden. 

„W-weißt du, Vegeta... Das... das war ja keine... keine Absicht. Also... ich... ich wusste nicht, d-dass so was passieren könnte u-und..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn Vegeta packte ihm am Kragen und zog ihn soweit hoch bis ihre Nasenspitzen nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren.

„Natürlich wusstest du das nicht", dieser ruhige Ton in der Stimme des Saiyajin, trieb dem jüngeren den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. 

„Du konntest es gar nicht wissen. Und weißt du auch warum?! Nein?! Soll ich es dir sagen?! Ja?! Gut! Du konntest es gar nicht wissen, denn –" und dann verschwand das Grinsen aus Vegetas Gesicht und machte blanker Wut Platz...

„Was ist denn da drinnen los?!", fragte Goten ängstlich Kuririn, der neben ihm stand. Der sah den kleinen Halbsaiyajin nur unsicher an, nicht sicher, was er ihm sagen sollte.

Es war deutlich zu fühlen, dass Vegeta ausgeflippt war – etwas was sie alle eigentlich immer vermeiden wollten – und dass er es definitiv auf Goku abgesehen hatte. Aber er konnte dem Kleinen doch nicht sagen, dass er wohl oder übel bald wieder Halbwaise sein würde... Denn dass Vegeta Goku umbringen würde, dass stand für die Erwachsenen im Raum definitiv fest. 

Jedoch hatten sie, wie auch alle anderen, die das ebenfalls dachten, eines nicht beachtet und zwar, dass Vegeta ein unberechenbarer, launischer und vor allem verdammt zickiger Saiyajinprinz war.

„Du denkst ja nie nach, bevor du etwas tust!!!! NIE!!! So schwer ist das nicht!!!! Dafür gibt es ja auch dieses Ding im Kopf, das sich Gehirn nennt!!! ZUM DENKEN!!!" Der Prinz stieß Goku heftig auf den Boden, sodass sich dieser den Kopf hart anstieß. Vergleichsweise milde für das, was jener eigentlich erwartet hatte. 

Vegeta drehte sich inzwischen von ihm weg und begann im Raum auf und ab zu laufen. Dabei stieß er einen Schrei aus, entlud etwas Ki zusammen mit einem Teil seiner Wut und transformierte auf den einfachen SuperSaiyajin zurück. Sein Gezeter schraubte er allerdings weiter hoch.

„Es ist immer das gleiche mit dir! IMMER!!! Seitdem ich dich kenne, hab ich immer nur Ärger am Hals!!! Und wenn ich auf dich höre, dann passiert immer irgendwas ätzendes mit mir!!!! Wieso hab ich das eigentlich?! Ich hätte es gleich wissen sollen!!! ABER NEIN!!! Ich musste ja unbedingt auf dich hören!!!! AAAHHHH!!!! Jedes Mal dasselbe!!!! Und nur weil du so verdammt bescheuert bist!!!! Ich frag mich nur woher du das hast?!!!! Dein Bruder war bei weitem nicht so ein Idiot!!!!! Toll!!! Wirklich TOLL!!!! Einmal hab ich den Fehler begangen auf dich zu hören und was passiert?! Ich werd genauso wie du!!! Das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein!!! AAAHHH!!!"

Und mit diesen Worten transformierte er sich ganz zurück, verschränkt die Arme und setze sich beleidigt in die Gegend starrend auf einen Stuhl. 

„Und was war das jetzt?!", fragte Trunks an der Yamchu gewandt, nachdem sein Vater irgendwie doch keine Anstalten gemacht hatte, Goku zu töten. 

Doch der schwarzhaarige Mann, konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. „Tut mir Leid, Trunks. Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen. Aber eins weiß ich jetzt", der Rest der Gruppe sah ihn erwartend an. 

„Was?!"

„Dass ich Vegeta definitiv nie verstehen werde..."

Er erntete nur stumme Zustimmung der anderen darauf. 

Erneut war es still im Zimmer des Bräutigams. Nicht totenstill, aber still. Goku saß noch immer ziemlich benommen am Boden, rieb sich den schmerzenden Kopf und konnte nicht ganz glauben, dass er noch lebte. 

Piccolo und die drei Frauen waren sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie jetzt geschockt waren angesichts Vegetas Wutausbruch oder angesichts der Tatsache, dass er den anderen nur mal kurz geschlagen hatte, ihn dann angeschrieen und nun auf beleidigt auf einem Stuhl saß...

Goku fand als erster seiner Stimme wieder und beschloss sich bei dem anderen zu entschuldigen. 

„Äh... Vegeta?!" Er näherte sich ihm vorsichtig, wollte ihn anstoßen, da er nicht zu ihm hersah, ließ das aber lieber und sprach ihn nocheinmal an. „Vegeta?! Ähm... weißt du... es... es tut mir Leid... Ich versprech dir, das nächste Mal erst nach zu denken, okay?!" Goku lächelte sein typisch verlegenes Lächeln und hoffte, dass der andere seine Entschuldigung annahm. Doch der sah nur einmal kurz zu ihm rüber, verzog abschätzig sein Gesicht und blickte dann wieder zur Seite. 

Goku stand nur noch daneben und kratzte sich nachdenklich den Kopf. 

„Okay...", meinte Piccolo dann und schätzte nach seinem ersten Wort Vegetas Ki ab. Doch das war wieder niedrig und schien auch nicht erneut in die Höhe schnellen zu wollen. Also fuhr er fort:

„Kommen wir zum eigentlichen Thema zurück!"

Sofort waren die drei Frauen von ihrem Schock erlöst und Chichi sagte:

„Er wird heiraten!!"

„Wahh!!" Piccolo zog scharf die Luft ein. Und Goku sah, wie der nächste Streit anrollte. Schnell war er bei den anderen vier und versuchte zu schlichten: „Das hatten wir doch alles schon mal."

Aber es war zu spät. Die Streithähne waren erneut in ein wohl nicht endenwollendes Klagen verfallen, das sicherlich nur einer beenden konnte, indem er zustimmte zu heiraten: Gohan.

Doch wenn man dies beachtete, dann drängte sich die Frage auf, die wohl unweigerlich zur nächsten Tragödie führen würde: WO war Gohan eigentlich?! Denn im Zimmer befand er sich nicht mehr... 


	7. Auf der Flucht!

Titel: Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben

Untertitel: Auf der Flucht!

Teil: 7/? (10 wahrscheinlich... ich werd einfach nicht fertig :P)

Genre: Humor

Warning: crazy, strange, etwas brutal... mal wieder o.O, OOC (hält sich aber glaub ich, in Grenzen)

Disclaimer: Dragonball und seine Charaktere gehören nicht mir, sondern Akira Toriyama und ich mache keinerlei Profit mir dieser Story. Der Inhalt ist jedoch meiner Fantasie entsprungen und sollte er jemandem nicht gefallen, dann bitte ich sie/ihn diese Story kommentarlos zu ignorieren. 

Feedback an: Simbakatha@aol.com oder hier in die Kommentare

Danke an: Bheal, Takepi, ShaTara, Lannie und sls und ihre Mutter, die diese Story nach so langer Zeit immer noch gelesen haben und es hoffentlich immer noch tun^^ *alle feste durchknuffel* 

****

****

**Der schönste Tag in ihrem Leben Teil 7 – Oder: Auf der Flucht!**

Im Laufe des Lebens wird der Mensch von vielen verschiedenen Fragen beschäftigt, auf die er Antworten sucht und sie manchmal auch findet. Die Frage, die sich einem Menschen jedoch am häufigsten stellt und auf die es nur selten eine Antwort gibt, ist wohl die einfache Frage: Warum? _‚Warum bin ich so und nicht anders?' ‚Warum bin ich nicht gesund?' ‚Warum bin ich nicht größer?' ‚Warum bin ich nicht so schlau wie andere?' ‚Warum können andere mich nicht leiden?'_ und so weiter... Es sind einfache Existenzfragen, aber nun mal schwer zu beantworten. 

Auch Gohan fragte sich diese Fragen. Aber natürlich in anderer und vielleicht sogar extremerer Version, wie andere Menschen es taten. Nun gut, wenn man es sich genau überlegte, dann konnte wohl auch nur Gohan sich solche Fragen stellen, denn auf andere – normale - Menschen trafen Gohans Lebensumstände ja nicht zu. Eine Frage, die er sich in dem Moment stellte, als sein Vater ihn niedergemacht hatte, war gewesen: _‚Warum hört mein Vater sich plötzlich wie Vegeta an?'_ OK, diese Frage stellten sich in jenem Augenblick auch noch ein paar anderen Personen. Aber seine anderen Fragen wie _‚Warum muss meine Familie so durchgeknallt sein?' ‚Warum versteht mich keiner?'_ und ganz besonders _‚Warum musste ich Videl fragen, ob sie mich heiraten will????!!!!' _waren wohl ganz allein dem Halbsaiyajin zu eigen. 

Manch einem mag jetzt die Frage _‚Warum steht das alles hier?'_ im Kopf herum schwirren. Nun, das ist ganz einfach. Denn jene letzte Frage, die Gohan beschäftigte, führte in seinem Kopf zu einer weiteren, die unweigerlich zu einer Katastrophe und bei dieser Gruppe möglicherweise zum Weltuntergang führen könnten. Denn als Vegeta seinen Vater nur beleidigt angeschnauzt hatte und sich jetzt die Frauen mit dem Namekianer und dem Saiyajin erneut stritten, drängte sich im Kopf des Bräutigam folgende Frage auf: _‚Warum verschwinde ich eigentlich nicht einfach?' _

Langsam, gaaanz langsam, rutschte Gohan an der Wand entlang, die Augen starr auf seine Eltern und seine Bekannten gerichtet, die sich an der Tür wieder über ihn stritten. Nur hin und wieder huschten sie zu dem Fenster, das sich links von ihm befand – und immer näher kam! Er durfte jetzt nicht auffallen! Das war in diesem einen Augenblick wichtiger denn je: Nicht auffallen!!! Denn wenn er auffallen würde, dann würden sein Vater und Piccolo ihn erbarmungslos vor den Altar schleppen und er müsste dann hei... hei... hei... Gohan konnte dieses Wort schon gar nicht mehr denken und wenn er auch nur daran dachte, was ihm bevor stünde, erwischten sie ihn, lief es ihm eiskalt den Rücken runter. 

Der Halbsaiyajin schüttelte sich kurz und sah dann hoch zum Fensterrahmen, der endlich über ihm war. Glücklicherweise war das Fenster geöffnet, also musste er keine quietschenden Scharniere befürchten. 

Langsam stand er nun auf, den Blick immer wieder zwischen den Streithähnen weiter vorne und dem Fenster neben sich umherschweifend. Dann setzte er einen Fuß aus dem Fenster, den Rumpf danach und schließlich zog er das andere Bein nach – nur um kurz darauf mit dem bereits draußen stehenden Fuß auf einer kleinen Schlammpfütze auszurutschen und seinen Körper mit einem großen Rums auf den Boden zu platzieren. 

Gohan hielt den Atem an, riss die Augen auf und drückte sich an die Wand in der Hoffnung, dass man ihn dann nicht sehen würde und er wartete.

Gohan wartete.

Gohan wartete, dass sie kamen.

Gohan wartete, dass sie kamen, weil sie den Rums gehört hatten.

Gohan wartete, dass sie kamen, weil sie den Rums gehört hatten und gemerkt hatten, dass er abhauen wollte. 

Gohan wartete, dass sie kamen, weil sie den Rums gehört hatten und gemerkt hatten, dass er abhauen wollte, um ihn dann zum Hei... Hei... DAZU zu zwingen. 

Und Gohan wartete weiter. 

Doch - wie er schließlich nach einiger Zeit auch selbst feststellte - wartete er vergebens. Denn vor lauter Gekreische und Gezeter hatten weder die Frauen noch die Männer irgendwas gehört und setzten unbeirrt ihren Streit fort. 

Erleichtert atmete der Halbsaiyajin aus. Da hatte er ja gerade nochmal Glück gehabt. 

Dann richtete er sich ein wenig auf, aber nur so, dass er unter der Fensterkante blieb, blickte kurz auf um sich zu vergewissern, dass auch wirklich niemand seine Flucht aus dem Fenster beobachtete hatte – und erstarrte!

„Was machst du da?", fragte Vegeta mit hochgezogener Augenbraue den jungen Mann vor ihm im Schlamm und klang ausnahmsweise mal interessiert. 

Als die Frauen, wie der Namekianer und der Saiyajin von Neuem angefangen hatten sich fast zu zerfleischen – was Vegeta mal sehr begrüßt hätte – hatte der ältere Saiyajin noch beleidigt auf seinem Stuhl gesessen. Nachdem Kakarott ihm aber immer näher gekommen war, hatte er beschlossen zu verschwinden. Allerdings kam Vegeta nicht weit, da er vor Verwunderung stehen blieb, als er die Bemühungen des Halbsaiyajin sah, sich unbemerkt aus dem Fenster zu stehlen. Und als dieser dann - tollpatschig wie diese Familie nun mal war - sich mehr oder weniger grazil aus dem Fenster schmiss, wusste Vegeta nicht ganz, ob er nun lachen oder weinen sollte. 

Nach einem kurzen Blick zu den Streithähnen, ging er schließlich zum Fenster und lehnte sich nach draußen um Gohan zu suchen. Im ersten Augenblick sah er ihn nicht, bemerkte ihn dann aber unter sich an die Wand gedrückt.

Der Saiyajin überlegte was der Junge da unten tat und kam schließlich zu der Überzeugung, dass Gohan wohl befürchtete durch seine... _kleine akrobatische Einlage_ auf sich aufmerksam gemacht zu haben und sich nun versteckte. Allerdings war der Saiyajin auch der Überzeugung, dass wenn nach zwei Minuten keiner den Kopf nach draußen gesteckt hatte, dies nach zehn Minuten auch keiner mehr tun würde. Gohan aber wohl nicht. Also wartete Vegeta. Und wartete. Und wartete.

Er seufzte. Gott, wie er diese infantile Familie doch hasste...

Nach einer halben Ewigkeit bewegte sich der Junge dann auch endlich mal. Erstarrte aber gleich wieder, als er Vegeta gewahr wurde. Der wusste immer noch nicht ganz, was Gohan eigentlich vorhatte und fragte ihn deshalb schlicht und einfach. Doch statt einer simplen Antwort kam etwas ganz anderes...

Vegetas Augenbraue zog sich immer weiter hoch, als Gohans Augen nervös zu zucken begannen und zwischen ihm und den Streithähnen hinter ihm umherrasten.  

Dann wanderte auch die andere Augenbraue nach oben, als sich der Junge aufrichtete und Vegetas Gesicht mit dem seinen immer näher kam, bis ihre Nasenspitzen schließlich nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt waren. Die Augen des Halbsaiyajin wanderten dabei immer noch zwischen dem Saiyajin und der kreischenden Fünfergruppe umher. 

Und dann weiteten sich Vegetas Augen halb misstrauisch, halb ängstlich, als sich Gohans Augen und Mund zusammenzogen und der Junge den Saiyajin mit einem bösen und entschlossenen Blick ansahen, den der ältere bei dem anderen noch nie gesehen hatte. 

Vegeta war sich nicht sicher, was er in jenem Augenblick dachte. Irgendein kleiner Teil seines Unterbewusstseins erwägte wohl die abstruse Idee, dass Gohan ihn töten wollte, damit er ihn nicht verraten könnte. Aber Gohan und jemanden töten?! Das war ja wohl mehr als lächerlich!

Allerdings... in den vergangenen Tagen war viel Lächerliches und Abstruses passiert, da wäre das wohl auch nicht auszuschließen, nicht wahr?

Doch bevor Vegeta eine Überlegung irgendwie richtig erwägen konnte, tat Gohan bereits das, was er vorhatte:

Er schnappte sich den Saiyajin, klemmte ihn sich unter den Arm und rannte mit einer Affengeschwindigkeit in den Wald hinein! 

Baum, Baum, Baum, Strauch, Baum, Baum, Baum, Busch, Baum, Sprung über Felsen, Baum, Baum Baum und noch sehr viel mehr Bäume rasten da an Vegetas Blickfeld vorbei. Die Kapelle, aus der er sozusagen entführt worden war, war schon lange aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden und hatte dem endlosen Grün und Braun des Waldes Platz gemacht. 

Inzwischen hatte Gohan ihn über die Schulter gelegt, rannte aber immer noch wie ein Besessener über Stock und Stein – PFLATSCH – und einen etwas tieferen Bach. 

Schaute man sich nun dieses Bild an – ein Halbsaiyajin, der mit einem über die Schulter geworfenen Saiyajin, panisch vor seiner Hochzeit floh – war sicher nicht die Aktion der Flucht das Seltsame, sondern eher die Tatsache, dass Vegeta sich einfach so mitschleppen ließ. Er hatte sogar seine Aura gelöscht, als Gohan ihm das mehr oder weniger freundlich, befohlen hatte. Tja, manch einem mag das komisch vorkommen. Aber, wenn es darum ging seltsamen Menschensitten zu entgehen, dann tat Vegeta alles! 

Nach einiger Zeit verlangsamte Gohan seinen Schritt, wahrscheinlich weil er befürchtete, dass sein Vater, Piccolo oder jemand anderer, der Auren spüren konnte, ihn trotz seines gelöschten Kis irgendwie aufspüren könnte. 

Der Saiyajin hing währenddessen immer noch über der Schulter des vermeintlichen Bräutigams und –

Raschel!

Augenblicklich schoss Gohans Kopf nach links, von wo das Geräusch gekommen war. Mit riesigen Augen starrte er auf den Busch. Und starrte. Und starrte. Und starrte...

Hatte Vegeta eigentlich mal erwähnt, wie er diese infantile Familie doch hasste?!

Der Saiyajinprinz war kurz davor, dem Jungen _einzutrichtern_, dass das im Gebüsch wohl nur ein Hase oder etwas ähnliches gewesen war, als – oh Wunder! – Gohan von alleine weiterging. Doch weit kamen sie nicht, denn kurz darauf ertönte erneut ein Rascheln, diesmal hinter ihnen. 

Die beiden Männer erstarrten. Gohan, weil er sowieso hinter jeder Ecke jemanden erwartete, der ihn zum Heiraten zwingen wollte und deshalb bei jedem ungewöhnlichen Geräusch – also bei allem was er hörte – panisch zusammenzuckte. Und Vegeta? Tja, Vegeta hatte das gesehen, was bei Gohan den nächsten Nervenzusammenbruch auslösen könnte: ein paar Turnschuhe im Gebüsch! 

Nur das seltsame war: Vegeta spürte keine Aura. Nicht mal den Ansatz. Hätte er keine Schuhe gesehen, hätte er nicht mal gewusst, dass dort jemand war. Aber er war sich ganz sicher: Im Busch hinter ihnen war jemand gewesen. 

Das Problem der fehlenden Aura war jedoch folgendes. Es gab zwei Möglichkeiten: Entweder es war einer ihrer Bekannten, der seine Aura löschen konnte und nun eine günstige Gelegenheit abpasste Gohan zu erwischen und wieder zurück zu bringen. Oder –

Raschel!!

Panisch und mit einem riesigen Schwung drehte Gohan sich um 180° zur Quelle des Geräusches und schleuderte, den immer noch über seiner Schulter liegenden Vegeta, geradewegs auf irgendein Hindernis, das letzterer durch die Geschwindigkeit nicht erkennen konnte! Reflexartig hob er seine Arme um den Aufprall irgendwie abzufangen, aber er wusste, dass es zu spät war. Wahrscheinlich hatte er gleich eine schöne große Beule, eventuell mit Platzwunde am Kopf (was er dem Halbsaiyajin hundertprozentig zurückgeben würde), doch irgendwie... gab es keinen wirklichen Aufprall... Das einzige was Vegeta spürte... waren zwei Hände an seinen Oberarmen, die ihn abgefangen hatten... 

Leicht verwirrt klärte der Saiyajin seinen Blick, der durch die plötzliche Drehbewegung verschwommen war und starrte in zwei mindestens genauso verwirrte, doch recht bekannte blaue Augen. 

Strahlend blauer Himmel thronte weit über dem satten Grün des Waldes. Vögel flogen unbekümmert darüber, tauchten ab und zu in das Meer der Blätter um sich zu ihren Nestern zu begeben oder Nahrung zu suchen. Hasen und Mäuse krochen aus ihren Höhlen, schnupperten in der Luft und machten sich dann auch auf Nahrungssuche. 

Nur ein kleines Kaninchen saß am Rande einer Lichtung und sah auf die Gruppe von drei Männern, die nun schon seit einigen Minuten still verharrte. Einer aus Panik, die zwei anderen vor Verwunderung. 

Letztendlich fand C17 seine Stimme wieder und meinte, allerdings noch hörbar verwirrt:

„Hey Leute! Was macht ihr hier?!"

Vegetas Magen drohte erneut sich umzudrehen, als Gohan sich um 180° zurückdrehte und den Cyborg, den er zuvor nicht bemerkt hatte, mit einem stechenden Blick ansah. Letzterer wich etwas zurück, da er den Halbsaiyajin so nicht kannte und ihm das doch ein wenig suspekt vorkam. 

Nach einiger Zeit schien Gohan zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass dieser Cyborg keine Bedrohung darstellte und drehte sich erneut - zu Vegetas Zufriedenheit diesmal jedoch langsam - um 180°, nur um unentwegt in den Wald zu starren. Anscheinend hatte er nicht begriffen, dass C17 die Geräusche zuvor verursacht hatte. 

Vegeta seufzte. Wie war das mit der infantilen Familie?

Während Gohan fortwährend in den Wald starrte, zappelte Vegeta probeweise etwas herum und fand raus, dass der Junge ihn zu fest im Griff hatte, als dass er von dessen Schulter verschwinden konnte. Also seufzte er ein weiteres Mal und stützte seinen Kopf auf seinen Arm und den Ellbogen in Gohans Rücken. Danach fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Cyborg, der noch vor ihm stand und ihn fragend ansah. Da Vegeta aber nicht wirklich mitgekriegt hatte, was C17 zuvor gefragt hatte, sah er fragend zurück. Der Cyborg musste kurz grinsen und wiederholte dann seine Frage:

„Was macht ihr hier in dieser verlassenen Gegend?"

Vegetas Antwort kam kurz und trocken: „Heiraten."

C17 zog eine Augenbraue hoch, bis er dann schließlich verstand. Für einige Sekunden sah er etwas überrascht aus, fing sich jedoch schnell wieder.

„Okay. Ich hab nichts dagegen... Ich bin ja ein aufgeschlossener Mensch!", fügte er noch hinzu.

Vegeta sah den anderen vorwurfsvoll an. „Idiot! Nicht wir! Er und Videl" Dabei gab er Gohan eine Kopfnuss, der diese allerdings gar nicht registrierte. 

Die blauen Augen des Cyborgs schweiften kurz über die Umgebung. „... und wo ist Videl?!"

„Am anderen Ende des Waldes..."

„... da ist sie gut."

„Find ich auch..."

C17 grinste kurz, meinte danach aber mit einem leicht beleidigten Gesichtsausdruck:

„Wieso war ich nicht eingeladen?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen?! Vielleicht warst du unauffindbar..."

„Hm... möglich..." Dann betrachtete der Cyborg sich einen Augenblick den panischen Gesichtsausdruck des Bräutigams, bevor er den Saiyajin fragte:

„Hat er kalte Füße gekriegt?"

„Sie sind inzwischen abgefroren..."

„Und dann geflüchtet, hm?!"

„Ja..."

Etwas verwundert blickte C17 Vegeta an. „Und du lässt dich einfach so mitschleppen?"

„Muss ich mir wenigstens nicht das Gekreische der anderen anhören..."

Grinsend schüttelte der Cyborg den Kopf. 

„So! Mir reicht es jetzt!!! Er wird jetzt kommen und..." Chichi hatte sich wutentbrannt an Piccolo vorbeigedrückt, der durch die unerwartete Stärke der Frau ins Taumeln geriet. Sie hatte vorgehabt ihren Sohn beim Kragen zu packen und vor den Altar zu schleifen, doch _‚so ganz'_ ging das nicht, denn-

„Wo ist er?!!?" Die schwarzen Augen der Frau weiteten sich entsetzt und ihre Stimme nahm höhere Töne an. 

Der Rest der Streitergruppe wandte sich ihr zu, verstand jedoch nicht gleich, was sie meinte. Erst als ihnen auffiel, dass im Zimmer keine Spur von dem Halbsaiyajin auszumachen war, begriffen sie die Aussage der Worte – und kurz danach dämmerte in ihnen allen das dunkle Licht des Untergangs. 

„Wo ist er?!!!!!" Chichi packte ihren Mann am Kragen. „Such ihn! LOS!!!!" Doch das hätte sie ihm nicht sagen müssen, denn der Saiyajin suchte bereits die nähere Umgebung nach Gohans Aura ab. Dann die weitere Umgebung. Und noch weiter, aber...

Hilfesuchend sah Goku zu Piccolo, der die Gegend ebenfalls gescannt hatte, doch der Namekianer schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

„Was heißt das??!!!" Nun nahm auch Bulmas Stimme höhere Töne an, während sie Piccolo an seinem Umhang zu sich runterzog. Unter normalen Umständen wäre dieser wütend geworden, doch durch Gohans plötzliches Verschwinden war er zu verwirrt.

„Er hat wohl... seine Aura gelöscht..."

„Und das bedeutet, dass ihr ihn nicht finden könnt?!", fragte C18 in ruhigem, aber dennoch nicht begeistertem Ton. Sowohl der Saiyajin als auch der Namekianer schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Das ist... nicht gut...", meinte die blonde Frau darauf und wünschte sich im nächsten Augenblick - in dem die ehemaligen Streithähne nicht mal mehr wagten zu atmen - es nicht gesagt zu haben.

„Was ist nicht gut?" Videl stand im Türrahmen und schaute die drei Frauen und die zwei Männer an – und fügte zu deren Leidwesen noch eine Frage dazu: „Wo ist Gohan?"

Baum... Baum... und noch ein Baum... und noch sehr viele mehr... Vegeta fragte sich wie lang dieser Wald wohl sei. Irgendwie erschien er ihm so unendlich... allerdings könnte es auch sein, dass der Junge im Kreis lief. Bei dieser infantilen Familie wusste man ja nie... Wenigstens hatte er inzwischen Gesellschaft, mit der man sich normal unterhalten konnte. Doch derzeit war diese Gesellschaft mit der Hand des Halbsaiyajin beschäftigt, die sie mit einem unerbittlich harten Griff hinter sich herzog.

„Was macht er eigentlich mit mir?", fragte C17 schließlich und deutete mit seiner freien Hand auf Gohans. Vegeta meinte nur trocken:

„Zeugenbeseitigung."

Der Cyborg blinzelte. „Hm... das gefällt mir nicht sonderlich...."

„Mir auch nicht... außerdem dachte ich, das wird etwas aufregender..."

„Aufregender?!" Die gehende Geisel sah die andere verwirrt an. Vegeta zuckte nur mit den Schultern. 

„Was weiß ich... ich hab gedacht, die merken schneller, dass er weg ist und nehmen die Verfolgung auf.... und zerfleischen sich dann endlich mal gegenseitig..."

C17 grinste erneut. Dann blickte er zurück und meinte: 

„Ich glaube nicht, dass da noch jemand kommt."

„Mwah... glaub ich auch nicht mehr..."

Eine Zeit des Schweigens verging, bevor der Cyborg schließlich fragte: 

„Und nu?"

Der Saiyajin verzog kurz das Gesicht. „Überreden wir ihn zurückzugehen... Bei meinem Glück finden die mich irgendwann und ich kann mir dann die Endlostiraden des Weibs anhören..."

„Okay... und wie sollen wir ihn überreden?"

Vegeta überlegte einen Augenblick, dann:

„Kleiner" Er tippte mit dem Zeigefinger auf Gohans Kopf. Keine Reaktion „Kleiner!" Erneut ein Tippen, erneut keine Reaktion. Ein Knurren drang aus der Kehle des Saiyajin. Dann holte er mit seinen Beinen Schwung, stützte sich mit der einen Hand auf Gohans Schulter ab und mit der anderen in Gohans... Gesicht... bis er schließlich wieder auf eigenen Beinen stand. „Hör mir zu!!" 

Allerdings... sagte Vegeta nichts mehr, sondern drückte den Halbsaiyajin – seine Hand immer noch in dessen Gesicht – einfach rückwärts in Richtung Kapelle. C17, durch Vegetas Befreiungsaktion ebenfalls losgekommen, wartete bis der Mann mit dem Jungen an ihm vorbei war und ging dann hinterher. Mit leicht stichelndem Ton sagte er:

„Ich dachte wir reden mit ihm."

„Keine Lust..."

„Und wenn wir da sind? Willst du ihn so dann auch zwingen zu heiraten?!"

Gerade, als der Saiyajin „Wenn's sein muss..." antworten wollte, fiel bei Gohan der Groschen, was Vegeta mit ihm vorhatte. Augenblicklich keimte wieder die Panik in ihm auf.

Mit einem schrillen Schrei, der sowohl Saiyajin als auch Cyborg zusammenzucken ließ, schnappte er sich Vegeta, schüttelte ihn und kreischte atemlos hysterisch: „Ich will nicht!!! Nein!!! Ich will nicht!!!" Dann ließ er Vegeta los, welcher - vollkommen aus dem Gleichgewicht - in C17s Arme fiel. Sich den Kopf haltend und versuchend den Schwindel abzuschütteln, meinte er: „... vielleicht reden wir doch besser mit ihm..."

Der Cyborg grinste nur. 

„Nya... weißt du.. er ist..." fing Bulma an, wusste aber nicht, wie sie weitermachen sollte. Videl betrachtete sie derweil mit fragenden und halb hysterischen Augen. „Ähm... Chichi, wo ist er hin?"

Die schwarzhaarige Frau blickte geschockt zu ihrer Freundin, genauso unwissend was sie sagen sollte. „Ähm... er ist..." sie gestikulierte mit ihren Händen herum, ohne in eine klare Richtung zu zeigen, bis ihr Mann ihr schließlich – mehr oder weniger – helfend ins Wort fiel:

„Draußen."  

„Er ist draußen?!" fragte Videl in einem Ton, der sehr, sehr, seeeehr zweifelnd klang. Goku nickte nur wild mit dem Kopf. 

„Und was macht er draußen?!!"

Der Saiyajin erstarrte in der Bewegung, nur in seinem Kopf rotierten die Gedanken wie wahnsinnig... „Äh... er wollte etwas frische Luft schnappen...", sagte er schließlich, doch Videl sah nicht sonderlich überzeugt aus. Sie hatte aus irgendeinem Grund das Gefühl, dass sie angelogen wurde. 

„Hm... okay..." sie wandte sich um und dann nach links – Richtung Ausgang.

„Videl, wo willst du hin?", Goku klang beinahe hysterisch.

„Raus, ich geh ihn suchen..."

Für einige Sekunden waren alle drei Frauen, der Namekianer und der Saiyajin bewegungsunfähig. Und dann – wie durch ein Startsignal – stürmten sie alle gleichzeitig hinter der Braut her, einzig und allein zu zwei Wörtern fähig: „VIDEL! WARTE!!!!"

„Nein!!! Neeeeeeiiiiiin!!!!! Ich will nicht!!!! Will nicht!!! WAHHHH!!!!!!"

Vegeta und C17 sahen Gohan zu, wie dieser panisch auf der Lichtung im Kreis lief, seine Augen soweit aufgerissen, sodass es schon gar nicht mehr natürlich aussah und die Hände derart in die Haare verkrampft, dass die zwei Männer glaubten, sollte der Junge sich irgendwann mal wieder beruhigen – mit der Betonung auf ‚sollte' – hätte er sich wohl sämtliche Haare ausgerissen. 

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihm das vorschlagen", meinte Vegeta – inzwischen wieder in der Lage zu stehen – zu dem anderen.

„Wieso? Was bringt ihm ne Glatze?"

Der Saiyajin zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wer weiß, vielleicht will Videl ihn ohne Haare nicht mehr haben..."

Der Cyborg grinste. „Glaub ich nicht. Es heißt doch immer, bei wahrer Liebe zählen die inneren Werte und nicht die äußeren."

Vegeta sah ihn einige Sekunden stumm an, das eben Gehörte wohl verarbeitend. Dann sah er den Halbsaiyajin an, der fortwährend wie verrückt auf der Lichtung rumlief und meinte schließlich trocken:

„Wenn wirklich der Charakter bei denen zählt... DANN hat Videl verdammte Geschmacksverirrungen..."

C17 grinste erneut.

„Warum? Warum darf ich denn nicht raus?!" Die Stimme der Braut klang fast schnippisch und Goku glaubte inzwischen immer mehr, dass sie Bescheid wusste. Und wenn nicht würde sie es bald erfahren, denn wenn sie rauskam und Gohan nicht fand... Der Saiyajin wagte nicht einmal sich das vorzustellen! 

„Es ist nur... weißt du... Gohan hat... er muss... noch... noch etwas holen!" Goku grinste sie so unschuldig an, wie er es in jenem Augenblick vermochte. 

„Und was?" Videls eine Augenbraue wanderte skeptisch nach oben. 

„Ähm... nya... das... das wollte er nicht verraten. Er meinte, das sei eine Überraschung... ja, genau! Eine Überraschung!"

„Und ihr habt ihn ganz alleine gehen lassen?!" Die Braut klang entsetzt.

„Nein, natürlich nicht!"

„Ach? Und wer ist bei ihm?!" 

An Videls herausforderndem Blick glaubte der Saiyajin zu sehen, dass sie in langsam aber sicher in die Ecke treiben wollte, bis er schließlich zusammenbrach und aufgeben würde. Goku war natürlich nicht bekannt dafür einfach aufzugeben, allerdings... Sonst waren seine Kämpfe körperlich und nicht verbal! Warum um Himmelswillen, musste er das eigentlich hier regeln?! Ausgerechnet er, der am ungeschicktesten mit Worten war! Warum machte das keine der Frauen?!!! Er warf ihnen einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch alles was er als Antwort erntete war ein resignierendes Schulterzucken von C18, ein verzweifeltes Kopfschütteln von Chichi und ein Blick à la Geschieht-euch-unzuverlässigen-Männern-recht von Bulma.

Toll... seine älteste Freundin war ihm wirklich eine Hilfe. Er verstand echt nicht, warum Vegeta meinte er käme nicht mit ihr klar, immerhin waren die zwei beide gleich hinter...häl..tig... Natürlich!

„Vegeta!!" 

„Was?" Videl, etwas zurückgewichen, angesichts Gokus euphorischen Schreis, schaute ihn nur nichtsverstehend an.

„Vegeta! Vegeta ist bei ihm! Und wenn Gohan nicht zurückkommen will, dann prügelt Vegeta ihn hierher zurück! Also mach dir keine Sorgen, er kommt schon wieder her!"

Das Lächeln des Saiyajin, das er aufgelegt hatte, da er doch nicht hatte aufgeben müssen, schwand, als er Videls besorgtes Gesicht sah. Etwas verwirrt blickte er Piccolo neben sich an. Der schüttelte nur den Kopf und meinte schließlich flüsternd zu ihm:

„Die Tatsache, dass Vegeta allein mit ihm unterwegs ist, ist nicht gerade beruhigend..."

„WAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! NEIIIIIIIIIIIIN!!!! WILL NIIIIICHT!!!!" 

„Vielleicht sollten wir ihn mal beruhigen...", schlug C17 schließlich vor, nachdem sie inzwischen über eine viertel Stunde dem Halbsaiyajin beim panischen im Kreis Laufen zugesehen hatten. 

„Bitte...", meinte Vegeta und machte eine Geste, die dem Cyborg bedeutete, er solle es probieren. Der zögerte jedoch.

„Ich dachte da eher an dich..."

„Wieso ich?"

„Du bist stärker als ich..."

Der Saiyajin sah den Bräutigam kurz an. „So wie der gerade drauf ist, zerreißt der mich in der Luft..."

„Nya... aber wenn wir mit ihm reden wollen, dann müssen wir ihn doch erst mal zur Ruhe bringen –"

KLANG!

„– oder wir warten, bis er gegen einen Baum rennt und sich selbst KO setzt..." 

Währenddessen standen die drei Frauen, der Namekianer, der Saiyajin und die Braut immer noch im Gang der Kapelle. Videl war in Gedanken versunken und schien sich die Chancen auszurechnen, dass Gohan es schaffte zurückzukehren ohne von Vegeta umgebracht worden zu sein. Der Halbsaiyajin hatte das Talent dazu immer in den falschen Situationen das falsche zu Vegeta zu sagen... Außerdem war der Saiyajin sowieso nicht gerade sonderlich begeistert gewesen von den irdischen Hochzeitsbräuchen und wenn Gohan nicht zurückkehren würde... Um Himmelswillen! Videl schlug die Hände vor den Mund! Sie würde Witwe werden noch bevor sie verheiratet war!!

Bulma schien die Gedanken der Braut zu erraten, denn sie schritt augenblicklich auf sie zu und erzählte ihr irgendwas davon, dass sie Vegeta bis an ihr Lebensende nerven würde, würde er Gohan irgendwas antun. 

„So wie Vegeta vorhin drauf war, würde ihr Lebensende dann nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lassen...", meinte Piccolo trocken, aber nur so laut, sodass einzig und allein Goku es hören konnte. Der konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. 

„Wo ist Vegeta eigentlich hin?", fragte der Namekianer dann, doch auch der Saiyajin wusste das nicht. 

„Vielleicht hatte er die Nase voll... von mir", er rieb sich verlegen den Kopf. 

„Habt ihr euch mal überlegt", C18 trat auf die beiden zu, den Blick jedoch auf Videl, die von den beiden anderen Frauen beruhigt wurde, gerichtet, damit diese auch ja nichts mitkriegen würden. „dass Gohan vielleicht wirklich mit Vegeta unterwegs ist..."

„Wieso sollten ausgerechnet Gohan und Vegeta zusammen abhauen?!" Gokus Frage war berechtigt, waren die beiden doch genau die, die sich am wenigsten verstanden. Vegeta war im Laufe der Zeit zwar geselliger und angenehmer geworden, hatte sich sogar mit ihm und den anderen einigermaßen angefreundet, doch er und Gohan waren irgendwie nie wirklich miteinander klar gekommen...

„Ich weiß nicht... aber was, wenn doch?!"

„Dann... wird diese Hochzeit wohl wirklich nicht stattfinden, denn dann steht das Ende der Welt kurz bevor..."

„Hey! HEY!.... Er wacht schon wieder nicht auf..." 

„Vielleicht weil er nicht richtig atmen kann."

„So schwer bin ich nun auch wieder nicht..." Vegeta saß auf Gohans Bauch in der Hocke und piekste ihn mit seinem rechten Zeigefinger immer wieder ins Gesicht. C17 stand ihm gegenüber und schaute auf der Gesicht des Halbsaiyajin. 

„Vielleicht hilft Wasser..."

„Hm... vielleicht..." Gerade als Vegeta noch etwas dazufügen wollte, begannen Gohans Lider zu flattern. Ein Stöhnen drang aus seinem Mund, während er mit der einen Hand über seine Stirn rieb.

„Oh... was ist passiert?!" Langsam wurde er sich seiner Umwelt bewusst. Verwirrt blinzelte er C17 an, der immer noch über ihn gebeugt dastand und ihn aus seinen blauen Augen grinsend anblickte. Dann wanderte sein Blick zu seinem Bauch, da er ein Gewicht darauf spürte und blinzelte noch verwirrter, als er Vegeta darauf sitzen sah.

„Was... was ist hier los?", fragte er schließlich. 

„Das weißt du nicht mehr?!"

„Nicht wirklich..." auch als der Halbsaiyajin die Umgebung betrachtete, wurde er nicht gerade schlauer. Was um Himmelwillen machte er in einem Wald?! 

„Was ist das jetzt? Amnesie?!", fragte der Cyborg den Saiyajin, welcher nur mit den Schultern zuckte. 

„Mir egal, Hauptsache er kommt mit zurück und vollzieht endlich diese beschissene Hochzeit..."

Und mit einem Mal wurde Gohan wieder alles schlagartig klar und er –

PLAMM!

– fühlte nur noch Vegetas Hand, die seinen Kopf unsanft in den Boden drückte...

„Hör mir jetzt mal gut zu, Kleiner!" Der Saiyajin nahm die Hand weg, kam dafür aber näher mit seinem Gesicht zu dem des Jungen und sprach in bedrohlich leisem Ton.

„Vor ein paar Monaten habe ich deinen Idioten von Vater stundenlang ertragen müssen, wie er angesichts deiner bevorstehenden Hochzeit so melancholisch geworden ist, dass ich befürchtet habe, dass wenn ich auch nur eine Zahl sage, die unter deinem derzeitigen Alter liegt, er mir die gesamten Ereignisse dieses Jahres erzählen würde...

Ich habe seit du deine beschissene Verlobung bekannt gegeben hast, mein Weib Tag für Tag mit einem ätzend verträumten Lächeln ertragen müssen und befürchten, dass sie sich jeden Augenblick dazu entschließt mich auch vor irgendeinen von diesem komischen Traualtären zu zerren.

Ich bin gestern vor Schreck vom Dach meines Hauses gefallen, musste erleben wie dieser Namekianer die elenden Folterungsmethoden deines Vaters übernimmt, bin von diesem Idioten mit Volldampf durch eure Scheißhauswand geschleudert worden und dann noch dazu gebracht worden meinen Stolz abzulegen!

Ich habe mich heute in diese Klamotten gezwängt, dich hierher geschleift, weil du hysterischer Idiot, sonst wohl am Ende der Welt rausgekommen wärst, habe mir die ganze Zeit irgendwelche Scheißvorwürfe deswegen anhören müssen, nur um ihm Endeffekt zu erleben wie ich langsam zu deinem Vater mutiere und er zu mir und letztendlich von dir meilenweit durch einen Wald geschleppt zu werden, wobei wir die ganze Zeit sowieso nur im Kreis gelaufen sind! 

Zusammengefasst waren die letzten Monate und die letzten Tage die schlimmsten meines Lebens und glaub mir, Kleiner, mein Leben war NIE angenehm! Das einzige, was mich aufrecht gehalten hat, war der Gedanke, dass, nachdem ihr eure alberne Zeremonie abgehalten hättet alles wieder seinen normalen Lauf nehmen würde. Aber weißt du was?! Wenn du jetzt hier verschwindest, dann werde ich mir nicht nur von dir irgendwelche Jammerschwälle anhören müssen, sondern auch noch von deinem Vater!" PLAMM! – er schlug Gohans Kopf unsanft auf den Boden –  „...deiner Mutter..." PLAMM! „...meinem Weib..." PLAMM! „...deinem Weib..." PLAMM! „... und was weiß ich noch von wem..." PLAMM! „Und..." PLAMM! „..ich..." PLAMM!  „...habe..." PLAMM!  „...dadrauf..." PLAMM!  „...absolut..." PLAMM!  „...keinen..." PLAMM!  „...Bock!" PLAMM!  „Und darum wirst du jetzt fein mit mir zurückgehen und dieses Mädchen heiraten! VERSTANDEN?!!!" PLAMM!

Vegeta starrte mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen in die des Bräutigams. Der konnte nur mit zitternder Stimme sagen:

„O-Okay...."

„Gut! Dann komm!" Der Saiyajin zog den Jungen unsanft hoch und hinter sich her in Richtung Kapelle. 

C17 stand einen Augenblick nur da, dann... „Das versteht er also unter Reden?!" und grinsend folgte der den beiden schwarzhaarigen Männern. 

Blatt... Ast... Ast... PFLATSCH! Ast im Gesicht… Stein… Stein… Ast… Zweig…

Vegeta stiefelte zielsicher durch den Wald, den Halbsaiyajin an der Hand hinter sich herziehend. C17 hatte die zwei inzwischen eingeholt und musste, während er die beiden so betrachtete, plötzlich anfangen zu lachen. 

Verwirrt blieben Gohan und Vegeta stehen und sahen den Cyborg an. Der brauchte allerdings einige Zeit, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. 

„Was ist?", fragte der Saiyajin schließlich.

„Ach... nichts..." ein erneutes Kichern. „Es sah nur eben so geil aus, wie ihr die Rollen getauscht habt... eigentlich müsstest du mich noch über der Schulter mitschleppen..." C17 kicherte weiter. Vegeta verdrehte die Augen und Gohan...

„Entschuldigung..."

Der Cyborg und der Saiyajin sahen den Bräutigam an. Sie verstanden nicht ganz, wieso er sich jetzt entschuldigte.

„Dass ich euch soviel Ärger gemacht habe... er ist nur..." Er seufzte. „Ich hab nur das Gefühl, ich verdiene Videl gar nicht..."

C17 zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Wieso nicht?"

„Weil... naja, sie ist so hübsch und intelligent und freundlich und... Sie ist Satans Tochter und ich... ich bin ein Niemand! Vielleicht hätte sie jemand besseren, berühmteren verdient... Jemand besonderen... Was hab ich denn schon großartiges getan?"

Die anderen zwei Männer tauschten einen Blick. Dann nahmVegetas Gesicht einen genervten, doch gleichzeitig auch resignierenden Ausdruck an. Der Cyborg schaute Gohan an, als wäre der nicht mehr ganz klar im Kopf. 

„Was du großartiges getan hast?", meinte Vegeta schließlich in so einem sarkastischen Ton, dass C17 schon wieder anfangen musste zu grinsen. „Hm... mal überlegen... also mit 5 hast du geholfen die Erde vor mir zu schützen, im gleichen Jahr hast du gegen Freezer und seine Leute gekämpft... Als du neun warst hast du Cell im Alleingang besiegt und mit 16 hast du einen wesentlichen Beitrag zu Boos Bekämpfung geleistet, aber... das ist ja nichts großartiges... also wüsste ich nicht, was du in deinem Leben besonderes getan hast... Du?" Der Saiyajin sah den Cyborg an, welcher meinte.

„Hm... nö... mir fällt auch nichts ein..." und dann -

„ „IDIOT!" "

Gohan konnte weder C17s noch Vegetas Kopfnuss ausweichen und hielt sich darum nun den schmerzenden Kopf. 

„Nichts besonderes... pff... Minderwertigkeitskomplexe bis zum geht nicht mehr..." Der Saiyajin stiefelte weiter, vor sich hinmurmelnd wie sehr er diese infantile Familie doch hasste. 

Gohan, langsam davon überzeugt, dass er Videl doch verdient hatte, wurde von C17 hinterhergeschoben. 

„Ich geh jetzt raus..." Videl drückte sich an Goku und Piccolo vorbei und war nicht mehr aufzuhalten. Als sie schließlich draußen stand, blickte sie in allen Richtungen in den Himmel.

„Wann ist Gohan weg?", fragte sie schon halb hysterisch. Die drei Frauen und die zwei Männer waren inzwischen auch nach draußen gegangen und sahen sich genauso hysterisch um. 

„Ähm... vor ner.. halben... dreiviertel Stunde... oder so?" Der Saiyajin sah den Namekianer an, der notgedrungen nickte. 

„Und wann wollte er zurück sein?"

„Ähm..." 

Bulma seufzte. „Goku, es hat keinen Sinn mehr... Wir müssen es ihr sagen..."

Der Mann sah seine älteste Freundin an und seufzte schließlich auch. Es war wohl wirklich aussichtslos. 

„Okay, Videl. Gohan ist nicht da, weil er –„

„ – noch jemanden holen wollte!", fiel Piccolo ihm ganz plötzlich ins Wort. Der Rest starrte ihn entsetzt an. 

„Verdammt nochmal, Piccolo!", zischte Goku ihm zu. „Wenn er noch jemanden holen wollte, würde er doch wieder zurückkommen! Und wenn jetzt kein Wunder geschieht, dann..." Er wagte sich nicht die Folgen auszumalen, doch der Namekianer zerstreute die Ängste des Saiyajin.

„Tja, Goku... Wunder gibt es immer wieder..." Sowohl der schwarzhaarige Mann, als auch die drei Frauen sahen ihn verstört an bis es plötzlich vom Waldrand ertönte:

„VIIIIIIIIIIIIDEEEEEEEEL!!!!!!"

Gohan – zur weiteren Verwunderung aller über das gesamte Gesicht strahlend – rannte auf die Braut zu und kam schließlich vor ihr zum Stehen. Als er sie sich ansah, stockte ihm einen Augenblick der Atem. „Meine Güte, Videl... du bist wunderschön!"

Aber Videl wollte keine Komplimente hören, sondern lieber was ganz anderes:

„Wo warst du?!"

Augenblicklich fror das Gesicht des Halbsaiyajin ein. Was sollte er ihr jetzt sagen?! Bei der Wahrheit würde sie wohl ausflippen. „Ich... ich..." stotterte er schließlich bis seine stummen Gebete erhört wurden und C17 hinter ihm auftauchte.

„Ach, du musst ihn entschuldigen. Er wollte mich nur noch schnell abholen!" Er grinste sie an, sodass ihre Zweifel letztendlich schmolzen. Nun auch strahlend meinte sie zu Gohan:

„Dann können wir ja jetzt heiraten!"

„Ja!" Und mit diesen Worten betraten sie die Kapelle, drei Frauen und vier Männer zurücklassend, fünf davon total verwirrt, einen grinsend und einen, der hoffte, dass es jetzt bald endlich vorbei sein würde. 

C18 fand als erste ihre Stimme wieder und trat schließlich zu ihrem Bruder. 

„Wo kommst du plötzlich her?"

C17 grinste und zeigte hinter sich: „Aus'm Wald!"

Die Frau resignierte.

„Was... was habt ihr mit ihm gemacht?!" Goku deutete wildfuchtelnd in die Richtung, in der Gohan verschwunden war und sah den anderen Saiyajin aus geweiteten Augen an.

Der meinte nur trocken: „Nichts..." Und mit diesen Worten betraten er und der schwarzhaarige Cyborg ebenfalls die Kapelle. 

Der Rest schaute ihnen immer noch verwirrt nach. Dann zuckte Piccolo die Schultern und meinte zu C18:

„Gehirnwäsche?"

„Wahrscheinlich..." und zusammen gingen die beiden auch in das Gotteshaus. 

Bulma, Chichi und Goku jedoch standen immer noch - mehr schwer als leicht - geschockt vor der Tür, die Kiefer heruntergeklappt, die Augen geweitet, nicht begreifend was verdammt nochmal jetzt eigentlich passiert war! 

Erst durch Vegetas Stimme wurden sie wieder zu Sinnen gerufen: „Kommt ihr jetzt endlich?! Sonst fängt dieser Scheiß ja nie an!!"

Bulma seufzte, Chichi schüttelte den Kopf und Goku stand immer noch mit herunterhängendem Kiefer da. 

„Nya...", meinte die blauhaarige Frau, als sich die Dreiergruppe schließlich in Bewegung setzte. „Dann kann ja jetzt nichts mehr schief gehen, oder?" Sie versuchte ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zustande zu bringen, doch es gelang ihr nicht wirklich. 

„Ich bitte dich, Bulma... sag so was nicht!" 

Und wenn man sich die weiteren Ereignisse dieses Tages so betrachtete, dann hätte sie es wirklich nicht sagen sollen...

|

|

|

|

Fortsetzung folgt...

Tja, wäre dieser letzte Satz nicht da, schiene ja jetzt alles gut zu gehen, aber ich glaube, bei dieser Hochzeit wird nie was gut gehen *rofl*

Jedenfalls wird der nächste Teil noch nen paar Überraschungen beinhalten und hoffentlich auch mal die Hochzeit selbst abschließen (ursprünglich hatte ich nur einen Teil dafür geplant und jetzt kommt schon der vierte o.O)

Nun denn, ich hoffe, ich kann die verbleibenden Ferien noch nutzen für ein gutes Stück des nächsten Teils und komme etwas eher damit raus^^ Und wie immer: Nicht vergessen einen Kommentar zu schreiben, die spornen mich immer wieder an^^


End file.
